Takeover
by laughatpeoplesmisery
Summary: Unhappy with the way they have been treated, newly debuting WWE Divas Cammi Storm and Cassidy Wolfe take it upon themselves to form a militant group of women composed alongside of three of the most misused divas in the business. Managing to take over the company with their new attitude, what will happen when a long disbanded stable reunites to take them down?
1. Ch 1- Long Time Friends, Longtime Fans

_**Author's Note: Intro! Hi there! To anyone who has decided to click on this and read my story (it's my first ever) I would like to thank you in advance. The fact that you even acknowledged this just makes me extremely happy. This story will basically entail all the things I feel strongly about in the WWE, mainly the things that bother me about the Diva's division, and through my OCs and other characters, I try my best to fix it and invest the audience in a good storyline or at least one I thought was good enough to write down and post. Please also keep in mind that even though it may seem like I favor some Divas over others, that's only because the story centers around certain ones. I respect every single diva in the WWE. Yes, even the ones with less developed skills. Also, for the sake of the story, it is important to note that the current Diva's champion for the plot will be AJ Lee. I'm planning on this story being about 50 chapters following the two OCs on their journey from the start. Who knows? Maybe there'll be more chapters. I guess we'll see. It's a long story and starts off a bit slow so please be patient because when it picks up, you're in for a ride. This story will be in semi-kayfabe where all the wrestling is real but there is still outside stuff that goes on. I don't know, it's weird. You'll see. I would also like to note that i will upload this to Wattpad if anyone would like to read it there instead. There's some strong language sometimes which is why I decided to put in the Teen genre as a warning. So, thank you again and without further ado, I bring you "Takeover." I hope you like it.**_

_Pop! Pop! Pop_!

The gunshot like sounds of popcorn in the microwave can be heard from the kitchen. The aroma of the freshly made snack wafted throughout the room and made Cassidy Wolfe's stomach growl embarrassingly loud. She licked her lips and impatiently tapped her foot, shifting nervously in her seat on her bed. Monday Night Raw was about to come back on and she knew her friend didn't want to miss it. Cassidy was about to get up from her seat to see what was taking so long for her best friend to come back with the food. She braced herself to lift herself up in her seat, but was suddenly taken aback when the piercing sound of a shrieking bird escaped the television and rang in her ears. A wide grin erupted on Cassidy's face as she hopped excitedly in her seat as she saw who was coming out next.

"Cammi! Hurry up with the popcorn! Paige and Emma are coming out!," Cassidy yelled loudly enough for her friend to hear, still hopping in her seat.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Cammi yelled back. "The popcorn's almost done, I'll be right there."

Cassidy turned back to the screen with the smile still plastered on her face. The two friends loved almost everything about wrestling, but the divas were always Cammi and Cassidy's favorite parts of the show. These girls were so strong and committed, Cassidy really admired that about them. These girls, in fact, most of the female wrestlers, were their heroes.

Cassidy refocused on the screen in front of her and watched as Paige and Emma climbed up into the ring to face their opponents, the Bellas. Cassidy scowled at the television screen, now showing the twin sisters in their own corner. It's not that she didn't like them, in fact she respected their indubitable determination and strength, she just felt that recently they've been acting basically like bullies who didn't focus on what really mattered, skill. It's about time someone shut them up in the ring and Cassidy smiled proudly at the fact that it was gonna be Paige and Emma, two very deserving wrestlers, not to mention two of her favorites, to do it.

The bell rang and Cassidy watched in horror as Brie Bella quickly used cheap shots to knock Paige off of the apron and connect a Bella Buster to a distracted Emma, ending the match in a mere twenty seconds. Cassidy felt the breath escape from her in a short exasperated sigh. She pressed her palm onto her cheek and couldn't tear her still wide eyes from the TV. It was at that moment that Cammi finally walked in, bowl in hand, to find the screen now showing an upcoming match for later that night.

"What the hell happened?" The small framed brunette questioned her visibly shocked best friend.

"The match _literally_ lasted less than it took you to make a god damned bowl of popcorn!" she covered her face in exasperation.

"Are you freaking serious?" Cammi questioned with a groan. After receiving no answer, she shook her head and added, "A three hour show and the only time we get to see the women is less than a minute," a now visibly upset Cammi rolled her eyes, slammed the bowl down on the bed and sat down next to Cassidy.

"You know what? Screw this," Cassidy got the remote and turned the television off. "I'm fucking done with this shit. They have wonderful, beautiful talent and they're wasting it, pulling this crap? Ugh!" Cassidy ranted, getting out of her seat and storming off to the bathroom to try and cool down. Cammi couldn't do much except stare at her friend. Usually she had just the right words to calm anyone down but at this moment she didn't know what to say or what to do. Everything that just came out of her mouth was absolutely true and Cammi knew it. She stared sadly at the darkened screen and scooted the bowl of popcorn on the bed away from her. She was way too upset to eat. Cammi heard the faucet coming from the bathroom adjacent to Cassidy's room. Cassidy washed her face every time she needed to clear her head, it was a habit of hers lately.

Cammi shifted nervously in her seat. She twiddled her fingers. She played with her hair. She tapped her toes. Anything to stop her wandering eyes from stopping on the remote. Eventually, Cammi gave in, and with a sigh, she reached for the remote control and pressed the on button again. A match was on and Cammi felt guilty for not being able to resist watching something from a company who treated their women like an afterthought. She sighed again and paid attention to what was in front of her.

"Its hard just letting it go like that isn't it?" Cammi jumped in her seat as she was startled by the barely audible mumble that Cammi muttered minutes later. Turning her head to face her now, Cammi nodded her head and answered, " You know just as well as I do how much WWE means to the both of us." Cassidy's pale face scrunched in thought and she responded with a simple "Yeah" before silently sitting back down onto the bed next to her. They watched in silence for the last hour of Raw, occasionally reaching for popcorn. When the credits rolled and all was said and done for the episode, Cammi turned it off and they just sat there on Cassidy's bed.

"Are you still angry?" she asked her roommate, her tone cautious just in case Cassidy blew up on her again. Cassidy ran her fingers through her blonde hair before responding, "Of course I am. They can't just treat them like that. They're just as deserving of the spotlight as anyone else" Cammi nodded in agreement. "What sucks is that even though we saw all this with our very eyes, we still can't stop watching it," she stated sadly. There was a long pause before Cassidy threw her head back onto her bed and said "Wrestling means way too much to us to just give up like that. It's become our whole lives, no matter what goes down during an episode," she proclaimed and Cammi couldn't agree more. But then... she started laughing.

Cassidy looked at her roommate questioningly. "I'd like to see them try to give you that same treatment," Cammi chuckled, "You'd probably rip their heads off," she kept snickering. Cassidy rolled her eyes but managed to crack a smile at the thought. "That'd be great though. Could you imagine us as WWE Divas? We wouldn't take shit from anyone."

"Yeah! No 20 second matches."

"No focus on looks or hair or some bull crap."

"Action packed matches."

"The fans would love us."

"Well, maybe me."

"Shut up," Cassidy laughed and pushed her buddy off the bed with her foot. Cammi landed with an audible_ Oomph!_

"Oh no! I'm down! Go for the count, Cassidy! Make yourself famous!" Cammi exclaimed dramatically, flailing her arms over her head as she fell back on the floor. Cassidy smirked, pouncing on Cammi from the top of her bed and hooked her legs shouting:

"1...2...3! And the crowd goes wild! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Cassidy smiled, raising her arms up in victory and bouncing up and down. Cammi laughed out loud, clutching her stomach.

"Okay that hurt, but what the hell was that?" She continued chuckling until Cassidy was right along with her on the ground.

"I don't know, I'm not a pro," she stuck out her tongue and kept laughing. "And I'm sorry I'm not an incredible gymnast like you," she teased.

"Pshhht I'm an_ out of practice_ gymnast," Cammi stuck out her tongue as well and the two girls erupted into laughter once again.

The two laughed and laughed until their bellies hurt and they were all tired out, each going to their own separate bedrooms for the night. The thing was, neither of them could sleep that night. Cassidy twisted and turned in her bed, coming in and out of pleasant dreams of becoming a champion in that male-dominated sport. A sport that gave women no credit, but she dreamed of all the glory that she could ever hope for. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes when she was once again conscious as she realized that that dream may never come true. Cammi, on the other hand, didn't manage to sleep one bit. Choosing instead to repeat the conversation she shared earlier on with her best friend:

_"Could you imagine us as WWE Divas?"_

Cammi bolted upright in her bed and headed for her door.


	2. Ch 2- Maybe We're Crazy

Cassidy shifted in her bed. She was half asleep already but stirred when she thought she heard a sound.

_Crrrrrrreeeeeaaaakkkk_.

There it was again. She looked at the clock. 2:47 AM.

"Cammi?"

Cassidy was more alert this time. She slowly and quietly got out of bed and tiptoed all the way to the living room of her and Cammi's tiny shared apartment. She saw a light shining from the computer there. She made her way through, and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Cammi sitting in front of the monitor. The sound that woke her up had to be that damn squeaky chair. Cassidy walked quietly behind her and read the screen she was looking at.

"Kayfabe Pro Wrestling Academy"

Sign up today and start step one of making your wildest wrestling dream come true!

The webpage was adorned by the school logo on the very top and right below that was a picture of who Cassidy assumed were the trainer and his class. She blinked her still drowsy green eyes and kept reading over Cammi's shoulder, and she started to delve even further into the page. Kayfabe Pro Wrestling, they both learned, was only about two miles away from where they lived. Not only that, but completely affordable for them too. It didn't look like the fanciest school and it definitley wasn't a well known one, but it was better than nothing and it was _right there. _Cammi bit one of her fingernails and without thinking whispered, "Why haven't we heard of this before?"

"Eeeeeeek!" Cammi was stunned by the unexpected voice right next to her ear. She let out a tiny shriek and without so much as a second thought she swung the nearest weapon, a hairbrush, in the direction it came from.

_Smack_!

"Ahh god, Cammi! What was that for!?" Cassidy exclaimed, clutching her nose with both her hands and taking a few steps back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Cammi exclaimed shooting up from her seat but barely holding in her laughter. As much as she felt bad and wanted to make sure Cassidy was alright, she had to admit it was pretty damn funny.

"You think this is funny?" Cassidy scowled at Cammi from between the fingers covering her face. "Come here."

"What? Why? I'll go get a bandaid or s-something," Cammi stuttered, trying to ease her way out of the room. She didn't like it when Cassidy's green eyes flared up the way they were doing right now.

"No. No. Stay away from me, you just gave me a heart attack," Cammi said as she now ran away to who knows where to get away from Cassidy. However, Cassidy quickly followed and caught up to Cammi, managing to partially take her down in one swift sweep of her legs and hover over her, hooking her own arms under Cammi's and raising them above her head successfully executing a Full Nelson hold.

"You almost broke my nose, you ass."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go!" Cammi exclaimed, heartily laughing through the pain.

"You know what to do."

Cammi grunted before she stretched her arm out enough to tap out on the closest. Cassidy smiled and gladly let go. "Man, you're getting better at that," Cammi acknowledged.

"I know," Cassidy smirked.

Cammi smiled but her face suddenly dropped and she looked hesitantly at her hands. "So...ummm. We start tomorrow," she mumbled before walking past Cassidy.

"Wait? What?" Cassidy followed her and rubbed her own now wide awake eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"What do you mean 'we start tomorrow?'" Cassidy demanded, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder to turn her around to look at her.

Cammi closed her eyes for a few seconds before staring Cassidy right in the eyes. "I... I took what you said last night to heart. All that stuff about the divas gaining respect."

Cassidy sighed, "Well yeah, but-"

"Just hear me out. Please,"

After a silent pause, Cammi took a deep breath and continued.

"Wrestling...Wrestling is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love the sport. I love all the people. I love the fact that a person can tell a story solely with what they can do with their body. I have loved wrestling since I was a child and I will always love it and I know for a fact that it's the same for you, too."

She took a few seconds to recompose herself and started again. Cassidy waited patiently to hear her out.

"We have way too much passion and respect for this beautiful company to leave it just like that. Yesterday, with the divas, that was inexcusable and I get it. But, we can't just stop being a part of something we've been with our whole lives."

At this point, Cammi had a tear streaming down her face. She wiped it away quickly and just kept going.

"And since we can't stop watching, then let's do something about it. Let's fucking change this company." Cammi ended her heartfelt speech before the lump in her throat could ruin it for her. Cassidy didn't know what to say, she simply stepped forward and wrapped Cammi in a tight hug and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

Cammi only managed a nod and Cassidy squeezed her tighter.

"We'll go together, then."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Wrestling means the world to me, too. It saved me. And maybe we're crazy, but let's take a shot in changing it, no. We will change it. Not just for us but for them, too."

Cammi let go and took a step back, "Is that a promise?"

"That's a promise."

They fist bumped each other and held it there for a few seconds before dropping their hands, something they adopted from their admiration of the Shield and their brotherhood ( something they've adored and although, now broken up, they held very close to their hearts), and called it a night once again. They were gonna need the rest for the hell that was waiting for them the next day.

Cammi and Cassidy entered what was now going to be the center of their lives: the training center that was Kayfabe Pro Wrestling Academy. They looked around to and took in the atmosphere with wide eyes.

"We have made a terrible mistake."


	3. Ch 3- Just The Beginning

"We have made a terrible mistake."

Cassidy froze and stared wide eyed at what was now to be her and Cammi's training school. She took in the massive giants in the ring going back and forth body slamming and suplexing each other and running back and forth between ropes. She took in the sight of a man being looked at by a medic over in the corner, bleeding cuts and purple bruises visible on his back, chest, and arms. He was wincing with every stroke of disinfectant that the doctor was cleaning him with. Not only that, the roar of the crowd spectating on the newbies was deafening and getting increasingly aggressive.

"Come on, it might not be so bad," Cammi waved her off and ushered Cassidy to take a step forward. It was at that moment that one of the wrestlers in the ring was thrown out by his opponent, over the ropes and onto the floor right in front of Cassidy. Cassidy shrieked and jumped behind Cammi, who had the widest grin on her face, as the man was pulled up by his hair by his opponent and dragged back to the ring.

After what seemed to be an eternity but in actuality only a few seconds, Cammi managed to pull Cassidy along the side to some open seats in the bleachers. Both Cammi and Cassidy still had their eyes glued to the men in the ring, barely registering what had just happened. After a few minutes, however, the fear had melted from Cassidy and both girls eventually found themselves cheering for opposing sides. About twenty minutes worth of cheering, laughing, yelling, and all around chaos, Cammi and Cassidy were now the only ones left on the stands as the gym cleared out with the ending of what they assumed was the last match of the night. Both of the girls sat there satisfied with what they had just witnessed. A young, tall, and muscular man now came over to them.

"Hello. You must be Cammi Storm and Cassidy Wolfe, the new entrants to our program," he said with a calm and soothing voice, shaking both girls' hands.

The two girls nodded excitedly which caused the man to laugh.

"Good. You two seem eager. You even showed up early and almost got flattened because of it," he chuckled.

Cammi and Cassidy looked at each other with embarrassed looks on their faces at the fact that someone had witnessed that event.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Cammi mumbled quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a gentle warmth on it that was without a doubt on her face too. "We didn't mean to get in the middle of that. We didn't even know shows were being held here beforehand."

"There's no shame in it. As long as you're not hurt, it's all good," the man patted Cammi's shoulder encouragingly. "There's another entrance on the side so try using that next time. Anyways, it's nice to see some enthusiasm from the students. We don't see too many women here either, so it's a nice change of pace." The man smiled at both of them.

It was Cassidy's turn to speak up now. " So umm.."

"You can just call me Coach."

"OK. Umm, Coach, when do we start?"

"Well, why don't we get you some lockers to put your stuff in first. The two of you can change over there," he pointed towards the bathroom area. "Then we'll start with some basics to get you familiar with the ring." He checked his watch and then stated, "The rest of the students should be here soon so please hurry." Coach walked over to the locker area and motioned for them to follow.

After Coach assigned them both some permanent lockers to place all their stuff, Cammi and Cassidy both grabbed their sports wear from their gym bags and headed towards the bathroom. The stalls were roomy enough to move around in a bit and the doors and walls were high enough for some privacy. There was no formal changing area but this would have to do.

"Its not so bad here, right?" Cammi said over the sounds of zippers, straps, and buckles.

A few seconds of silence passed before Cassidy spoke up, her words confusing Cammi, "This is a co-ed class isn't it?"

"Well yeah. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Just, some place where I wouldn't be manhandled," she murmured.

"They're not here to beat us up, Cass. They're here to learn, just like you and me."

Cassidy smiled at Cammi's short but comforting phrase and hurried to finish dressing when she heard the the stall door next to her open, signalling Cammi being done.

Soon enough, Cassidy walked out and let out a loud squeal.

"You look so adorable!" She looked Cammi up and down as she inspected her face in the mirror.

Cammi smirked, "We're wearing the same thing."

"Yeah but blue totally works on you," Cassidy said referring to the blue sports tank top with gray sweats that Cammi was sporting as opposed to her own green and black version.

Cammi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go follow our dreams, okay?" She said nonchalantly, pulling Cassidy along with her.

They stopped just short of the door and instead of bursting through it, both girls slowly cracked the door open and poked their heads out to see who was out there. Just as they'd expected, person after person walked through the side door, already in sportswear, and lined up to start stretching. And, you guessed it, all of them were male. This didn't help Cassidy's anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. The more men filed in, the more it felt like she was being kicked in the gut.

Cammi let out a deep breath, starting to feel a bit nervous herself. "Well, there's only one way out there and it's through these doors. You ready?" Cammi held out her fist toward Cassidy.

Cassidy took in a deep breath of her own and nodded, "Here's to the future." She bumper her fist against Cammi's, pushed the door wide open, and took her first step out into a male dominated world.

Almost immediately after stepping out, the girls heard whistles and cheers coming from a couple of the men:

"Coach told us there were gonna be new students, but he didn't say they were _girls_!"

"Lookie here, boys. We've got a pair of ladies this time around."

"Come here to be our valet, beautiful?"

The apologetic looks and rolled eyes of some of the other men who weren't complete morons were much appreciated but didn't do much to cool Cassidy off. _That look _was coming back to her eyes and her face was starting to flush a light pink. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, Cammi didn't know, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out. Cassidy's eyes bore holes right through the first man who spoke up. The man caught on and a look of confusion flashed on his face, eventually fading into a slight uncomfortableness as he cleared his throat.

_Gee, I sure wouldn't wanna make them feel uncomfortable,_ Cammi thought, rolling her eyes as the man was now being laughed at by the other douche bags at his side.

Cassidy took a bold step forward but stopped when she felt Cammi gently rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. Eventually, managing to calm Cassidy down, Cammi turned her around to start walking away from the crowd but staying close enough so that they were still part of the group. Once they sat down, Cammi flipped them all off, causing a laugh to erupt from most of the people there.

Cassidy sat scowling at almost everyone. The sour face did not falter until Coach came out from his office to address the class as a whole.

"Nice to see everyone made it. I hope you've all been kind to our newest members."

Cassidy looked away, once again scowling. Cammi looked at her feet. The others either stayed silent or laughed out loud. Coach was obviously annoyed at this. He cracked his neck noisily and tightened the grip on the clipboard he had in his hands. His face grew slightly redder and his eyes closed in annoyance.

"Do you think this is a fucking _game_? Do you think I get up everyday to teach a bunch a bunch of low lives who can't seem to figure out the difference between a professional ring and a goddamn high school?!"

All conversation had halted. Every noise was silenced.

Coach was getting angrier and angrier with every word, and although Cammi and Cassidy should be thankful for the words sputtering out of his mouth, they cringed at how it sent everyone in a panic, as if they had started a fire they could no longer control.

"Sean!" Coach bellowed.

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Cassidy smirked as the man who she had tried to murder with her mind stood up at Coach's command, his shoulder-length brown hair flapping in all directions as his head bobbed in every direction as Coach yelled in his ear.

"Why do I get the feeling it was you stirrin' up trouble again"

"Umm.. I-"

"Don't give those pathetic excuses again. You know damn well this isn't the first time this has happened, and each time it has been _yo_u at the center of it. I have half a mind to kick you out of this school. Indefinitely."

"Sir, I-"

"Bullying is intolerable. Camaraderie is essential in every sport. If you cannot master this, regardless of the gender of your fellow wrestler, how do you expect to succeed?"

"I-"

"That's right, you won't. And I should kick you out for being a lost cause, but I won't. You all know my policy very well: 'No student left behind, no giving up on anyone.'"

Sean stayed silent at this remark, eyes full of relief looking down at his feet.

"So as punishment, Sean, and all others who laughed, your turn will be coming soon, you will be today's crash dummy. For _everyone_."

Sean simply nodded and breathed in as he took in the news. Cammi and Cassidy weren't entirely sure what the punishment entailed for him, but they could place a pretty solid bet on what they thought it meant. Both girls seemed apathetic, but on the inside they were ecstatic. Not only did they have a semi-frightening giant who supported them no matter their gender, but douche bags get put in their place here. _Fuck yeah!_Both girls thought. This was gonna be a great experience and definitely gave them hope towards their future career.

"Now, if no one has any questions..." Coach said this and looked around to see if anyone had any.

"Good. Let's get started."


	4. Ch 4- Training Day

Coach turned and headed for the wrestling ring in the middle of the gymnasium. He got up on the apron with ease and weaved his way through the ropes and into the center, that asshole Sean right on his heels.

"Alright so the first thing we're gonna do today is review the basics since we have a couple of new upcoming wrestlers." Coach gestured towards Cammi and Cassidy for a second before moving on.

"What better way to learn then to actually get your hands dirty" he gave a hearty laugh and turned to Sean. "They're very green at this stage, of course. Have fun'"

Coach chuckled on his way down from the ring as Sean stayed in there., waiting for his for some direction.

"So, which one of you would like to go first and break our little toy today?" Coach asked.

Cammi turned to Cassidy, expecting her to do the same so they can talk it over. Cassidy, however, was looking straight forward with a huge grin. She cocked her head to the right and lovingly (and a bit creepily) proclaimed, "I'll go first, Coach!"

"Excellent!," Coach barked and took a look back at his clipboard to jot down some notes while Cassidy energetically jumped her way into the squared circle.

Cassidy bounced back and forth in place, ready to get down to business, her initial uneasy and nervous feelings completely unphasing her at the thought of some much-deserved ass kicking. She stared at her "test dummy" right in the face, her smile now no where to be found, arms raised in a fighting stance. Sean's face scrunched in disapproval, definitely showing Cassidy that he did not want to be there, especially not with her. This only served to make cassidy angrier, but she kept a calm exterior.

"Alright Cassidy now I want you to start with a simple lock up. I'm sure you've seen it millions of times. Think you can manage one?" Coach questioned.

Cassidy nodded, her eyes never leaving her opponent's. Once the whistle blew, Cassidy blew up, lunging forward quickly and managing maneuver around her opponent and locking her arms around Sean's neck and shoulders. Sean was caught off guard with her aggression and stumbled back a few steps before attempting to struggle against her arms, but Cassidy kept her lock firmly in place.

"Fantastic!" Coach laughed as Cassidy kept a focused face and Sean panicked and squirmed in her the headlock to no avail. "You can let that go now."

Cassidy reluctantly released, smirking at Sean when she walked past him and to her side of the ring. He held his throat with wide eyes, trying not to cough to show weakness.

"Now I want you to try something that in a regular match, Sean should've done when he was in the position you put him in. So, Sean, put Cassidy in a headlock and make sure to hover over her slightly," Coach instructed.

"With pleasure," Sean answered, earning a roll of the eyes from Cammi, paying close attention to the demonstration. Cassidy struggled against Sean's hold when he locked it in.

"Alright now I want you to elbow him in the abdomen to try to get him to ease up on the hold," Coach instructed. Cassidy did so, jabbing her elbow into his stomach about three times before she felt him release the hold slightly.

" Perfect. Now move the arm you used to elbow him and move it behind him. Good. Now pry his arm off a bit. Move your right leg back. Good, good. Now turn your body and bring that leg forward again and use his weight against him."

Following the instructions, Cassidy managed to pull of a flawlessly executed hip toss, managing to send Sean on his back with a thud. Cammi's eyes widened with admiration. The move Cassidy just performed was absolute perfection, she couldn't believe her best friend could take someone down like that. Cammi was so proud of her. The gym exploded in applause as, without instruction, Cassidy took the opportunity to flip Sean onto his back, step over him and put him into a full nelson hold just like she had put Cammi in just last night. Coach laughed and clapped along with the class as Cammi beamed in Cassidy's direction, now smiling smugly at her audience. However, Cammi's smile faltered as she began to feel nervous. How the hell was she supposed to follow up this performance?

Coach blew his whistle. "Alright. Alright. Let the poor man go, Cassidy. You did wonderful but now let's see something from Cammi," Coach gestured towards Cammi, beckoning her to get in the ring. Cammi's stomach dropped. She wasn't so sure she could do this anymore. Cassidy let go of her hold and left the ring going through the middle rope one leg at a time. She was ecstatic. She had no idea how much of an energy and confidence boost you can get while in the middle of the action. Her heart was still beating fast and she couldn't stop smiling. Cassidy got to where Cammi was standing. She noticed Cammi's expression and how she didn't move an inch since her name was called.

Cassidy put a hand on Cammi's shoulder and whispered, "Come on. Do it for the Divas."

That was enough to get Cammi stirring again. She blinked her eyes a few times, took in a deep breath, and muttered, "For the future." Both girls nodded at each other and Cammi made her way to the ring where Sean stood in the middle, rubbing his neck. Cammi finally hopped in the ring and the gym applauded encouragingly. It felt...nice.

When Cammi met him in the ring, Sean reached his arm out to shake her hand. She stepped forward and faced him boldly with a newfound confidence. With a smirk in place of a smile, she kicked his hand away, earning a few oooooooh's from the audience. Cammi smiled to herself, proud of her new attitude already. Cassidy laughed from her spot at ringside and she noticed a smile on Coach's face. He nodded his head grinning wider, "She's a natural." Cassidy's eyes drooped to the ground and her smile slowly faded. Why didn't I think of that? she thought. Cassidy was happy for her friend, she really was, but she couldn't help but worry about how she could connect to the audience. In ring ability is one thing, a major thing actually. But, being able to put on a show and have people love you? That's important too. Cammi's a natural with words, but what charisma do I have? She worried and pondered for a long time and before she knew it, she realized she completely missed Cammi's performance. Based on applause, it was probably pretty good too.

"That was great, both of you. But now I want you two to get familiar with the ropes," Coach instructed, signaling for Cassidy to get back in the ring as well. Both girls bounced and rebounded off of ropes, running side to side with each blow of the whistle with the onlookers yelling "Go! Go! Go!" Cammi and Cassidy ran for what seemed like forever, both were red in the face and out of breathe, but that wasn't the end of it. Coach had them learning many basic maneuvers: hip tosses, shoulder blocks, clotheslines, leg sweeps, and how to land so that they're not impacted as much when their opponent knock them down. Both girls, despite being out of breath and barely able to move, kept going and it was only when they suggested trying suplexes that Coach had to stop them before they got ahead of themselves.

"Alright that's enough for the both of you, hit the showers and come back to see how everyone else does," Coach said. Cammi and Cassidy complied without a word, got out of the ring, and headed for the showers after stopping at their lockers. Coach and many of the other students looked on as they left. They were honestly impressed; most people don't do as much as they have done and as well as they have done on the first day. Even Sean changed his initial views of them. These girls really want this badly, and everyone was glad to have them along.

The girls showered in theor adjacent stalls silently, taking in everything that had happened. A mix of ecstasy and adrenaline in their veins coupled with the worries for the future and incompetence they felt about themselves still fresh in their minds. But overall, they felt... Happy. Not only had they gotten done with the first day in their training, not only had they just tore all those assholes a new one and showed them not to judge, not only had they showed everyone how hardcore and committed they were, but they were also that much closer to their goal. And it felt amazing.

After they were all showered and dressed and ready to head out, they stood in front of each other and smiles. Cammi stretched her arms out, inviting Cassidy in for a hug. Cassidy couldn't resist. The tiny blonde hopped into the hug and wrapped her arms around her best friend. The two held on to each other tightly, rocking in place not believing the day they just had. When they finally let go, they gathered their stuff and walked slowly out the door.

The girls had taken a lot longer than they had thought. When they walked out, most of the guys were already dressed and on their way out the door. Class was dismissed. Coach raised an eyebrow at them and gave them a look that told them to hurry up next time. The two nodded and Coach waved them off to dismiss them with a smile. They did good today.

"That Cammi girl has a hell of a lot of charisma. I could totally see her being a big thing in the future"

"Yeah but Cassidy would kick her ass in a match, no way she'd get out of that full nelson of hers."

"Yeah but you can only go so far without a personality, staring won't get you anywhere."

"No point in a personality if you're dead."

Cammi and Cassidy overheard two of the guys in the class who now walked off laughing. Both fully understood the truth behind all the words but both avoided eye contact and kept walking. Cammi rubbed her shoulder as the aches and pains of the day finally registered and undoubtedly leaving behind bruises for both of them.


	5. Ch 5- Ready

The bright morning sunlight shone through the sheer white curtains of Cammi's bedroom windows. The warm white light angled right on the center of her face and managed to slowly stir her awake. She shifted and rolled slowly in her bed, blinking her brown eyes open reluctantly. The peaceful beauty of the new morning highlighting her face and giving her sleek brown hair an angelic glow was suddenly interrupted by the horrendous pterodactyl screech that ripped from Cammi's mouth.

"Myeeeeeeehhhhhhh," Cammi screeched as she yawned and stretched her extremely tired and sore limbs. Failing at an attempt to run her hands through the knotted nest that was her hair, she moved slowly out of bed and made a conscious effort to try not to move too much or bump into anything. The bruises on her lower back were undoubtedly a deep grape purple color, a result of landing on the ring apron time and time again everyday for the past few months. The aches of today were no where near the aches she felt after her and Cassidy's first day of training, but she could still feel every slam on the mat, every suplex she landed, every clothesline she endured. She was in pain, no doubt, but she smiled nonetheless. It was a good pain. A pain of progress.

"Jesus Christ, Cammi. Give me a heart attack in the morning why don't you? I thought you were getting murdered," Cassidy stood at the doorway to Cammi's room, rubbing her equally sore neck.

Cammi chuckled, "Good morning to you too, Sunshine."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen to start the day off with a healthy meal. Ever since they started training, they completely changed their daily routines: eating healthier, squeezing in extra exercise time whenever they can, actual training in class, and practicing submissions on each other at home. It was hard to do this what with each girl having a job as well. They had almost no down time and barely saw their families, but they managed. And even when they couldn't watch Raw or Smackdown, they could always record it for later. It wasn't the same, but it was part of the dream. They both knew it would all be worth it at the end.

Cammi followed Cassidy into the kitchen where she was making them both some oatmeal. Not the best breakfast, but it got the job done.

"Soo.. Are you excited for tonight?" Cammi asked, getting some bowls from the cupboards to put the meal in.

"Hell yeah! I can't even begin to comprehend how they think we're ready", Cassidy came to life with Cammi's question. A happy glint making her eyes shine like emeralds.

" Well we have been there for a few months."

"Yeah that's the point. It's only been a few months. They already want us to start competing?"

"Come on. We've heard it from everyone already. We're damn good, and we need the experience, Cass. How else are we gonna get it if we don't start?"

"No, I know. I know. It's just, wow. You know? It feels like we've just gotten there and now we're gonna be in our first match!" Cassidy gushed again, her eyes still gleaming and leaving Cammi wondering if her eyes were brimming with happiness as well.

"I think it was a great idea that Coach brought up to start us as a tag team. We bring out the best out of each other, you know ?" Cassidy said as she served breakfast.

"You the powerhouse technician!"

"And you the sexy high flyer!"

"Oh, please" Cammi laughed at the compliment as she shook her head.

"Alright, alright. Charismatic high flyer," she corrected and Cammi laughed again.

"Much better."

A few moments of silence passed before the girls highfived each other and kept their hands together for a few seconds to celebrate. "We did it, girl. The only place we can go now is up," Cammi said and Cassidy nodded, both girls smiling. They ate together as usual, talking about anything and everything and pumped each other up for their first ever match in the indies!

The two girls scrambled in the bathroom later that night, doing their best to get ready as quickly as possible. They both got there early, of course. They were ecstatic and extremely eager to begin; they couldn't wait for their official in ring debut. However, when they got there, they arrived to a spectacle they couldn't believe they've overlooked for so long.

Cammi and Cassidy walked in as usual to their training gym, nothing was different. Same old bleachers. Same old lockers. Same old bathroom waiting for them in the corner. But everything felt different. Whether it was the atmosphere, the people, the feeling in the air, they didn't know. But one thing was sure: today is the day that would change their lives. This event they were to take part in would determine how ready they were for the independent promotions that people in the wrestling world are held so highly for being part of. People went on and on about how ready they both were. About how Cammi was this spectacular and explosive acrobat when she could get on the ropes. About how Cassidy had the strength of a bulldozer despite her height and the resistance of a wall when she could get momentum. Lauding and applause and all these compliments from everyone. Except themselves. Uncertainty plaguing the back of both of their minds. Today was the day that they'd prove to their strictest critics just how good they were. They were gonna prove it to themselves.

The doubts and mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety, however, all seemed to slip away with the simple pull of the door. The two girls took one step in and were swept away by the chaotic scenery unfolding before them. Back and forth light technicians and sound coordinators were in a hurry to get everything set up and fully functioning in time for the show. Set builders were in the process of constructing a ring in the middle that was different than the usual. It was much bigger, more spacious, and had a different color to it. This wasn't the ratty old apron and ropes that were used by newbies. This was the professional ring. The realization would've hit them like a train had it not been for the other rapid movements going on around them.

Coach was barking orders at different people. Wrestlers were going back and forth between lockers and their bathrooms. Barricades were set up. Concession stands were making food. The fresh smell of popcorn reached the girls' noses and brought them back to the day they decided to do all this. They regretted nothing and regretted everything at the same time. They were enveloped in the ecstasy of the excitement and fearful of the uncertainty of success. Whatever each girl was feeling, they had to admit, everything happening around them was beautiful. And it was something they were willing to deal with every single day

"Let's go ladies! Get your gear together! Go get ready. We gotta get you warmed up. We gotta get you ready. Go!"

Coach finally managed to snap Cammi and Cassidy out of their thoughts and get their feet moving. Caught up in all the chaos around them they didn't even realize how much time had passed as they silently watched and admired, well everything. With gym bags in tow, the girls made a beeline for the bathroom.

Whoever Cammi and Cassidy's opponents were, either they weren't here yet or they're already warming up for the tag match later tonight. It didn't matter anyways. Cammi jumped right into the first stall she saw and furiously zipped her bag to get her gear out. There was still plenty of time but Cammi was more eager than when she got there. She couldn't believe was really happening. This was really. Fucking. Happening. Cammi smiled as she took out her sports wear: a red singlet and simple black wrestling boots. It wasn't anything fancy, it was all she could afford. But it was comfy and she could move freely in it and in the air. Nothing else mattered. It was perfect.

Cassidy, on the other, took her time to get into the stall. She slowly zipped her bag open to grab her own gear, identical to the one Cammi wears except in the color blue. She held the gear in her hands and took a deep breath, balancing herself on the stall walls in fear that her shaky legs would fail her. She raised a quivering hand to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her face and took another shaky breath. She couldn't believe it. This was really happening. This was really. Fucking. Happening. She shook her head and hurriedly got dressed when she heard Cammi's stall door open her gym bag fall on the bathroom counter.

As soon as Cassidy was all dressed and ready to go, she exited her stall and faced Cammi who was no in the process of applying some mascara to her eyelashes.

"You know, I never really understood why people put on makeup before a match until now," Cammi said putting her makeup brush back in the bottle with a light Pop.

"Hmm?" Cassidy responded, obviously still distracted and lost in her thoughts. The show behind the scenes that fans rarely get to see more than overwhelmed her.

"It's our first night in the ring. Ha like that hasn't been stressed enough today as it is." Cammi said and Cassidy nodded, still a bit distracted but paying attention now. "We wanna make an impression. We should look good for it. I mean like a full clown face isn't necessary, but a few little touches here and there are nice, right?" Cammi smiled at her friend encouragingly, but she was long gone. Like she needed another reminder that people's impression of her would be ruined with just one little mistake.

"Cassidy? Earth to Cass? Hey!" Cammi waved her hand in front of Cassidy whose only response was to blink. "Look. You're nervous. I'm nervous. I bet Coach is wetting his pants out there nervous for everything to look good," she chuckled before continuing. "Every great wrestler is at this point somewhere in their career. Whether it was someone started up in the indies or were signed as a model at first. Debuts are the scariest, I know. But you're not going through it alone. We've got each other and it's not the end of the world if we screw it up. We learn. We get better. We move on. So stop moping around and lets just go out there and kick some ass. Okay?" At this point Cammi grabbed Cassidy's face and squeezed tightly and shook her face to get her point across. Any other day, Cammi would be laughing her ass off at the look Cassidy was giving her through her hands, but today was serious.

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. We can do this," Cassidy chanted as she began to walk outside. When she saw the faces in the audience, she froze, and then ran back inside, "I can't do it. Nope. Nuh uh. Not doing that."

At this point, Cammi had had enough. She grabbed the back of Cassidy's ring gear and pulled her back. The girl was squirming and trying desperately to break free but Cammi had rage on her side. She turned her around and slapped her friend, leaving her a bit stunned as she was barely registering what happened. She took the opening to squat down and scoop her body up onto her shoulders. As soon as they walked out, people were pointing and staring, some even laughing, at the two girls making a scene: a slender looking brunette fireman carrying a yelling blonde child, or what appeared to look like one, all the way to a blocked off area of the gym.

With much annoyance, Cammi finally put Cassidy down and managed to make her sit down on a chair.

"Look, these are weights. Take one. Pull it up. Pull it down. Other shit. Just fucking do it," Cammi's voice was calm but angry. Other wrestlers getting prepared wouldn't even dare try to make eye contact as she gave Cassidy a small weight and then proceeded to take her own, squatting and stretching with it to warm herself up. Cassidy was reluctant to at first but managed to do it, not saying a word.

Match after match had gone under way as the show had begun and the girls finished up their warm up workouts. The two stayed silent as much tension was still in the air. But as the time came closer and closer for their match, Cammi succumbed to the nerves herself. She took a seat and breathed in and out. In and out. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Cassidy looking down at her from where she stood.

"I feel you," she laughed slightly. It managed to make Cammi smile.

"Sorry," Cammi mumbled between two breaths.

Cassidy shook her head. "I needed it. We just- we gotta be on the same page. We're a team and we better goddamn act like it."

"I can't agree more," Cammi said as they were approached by a man they assumed was a backstage coordinator. "Are you two ready?" he asked. The two girls shared a look, bumped fists, and nodded their heads. Taking one final deep breath before they would be announced, they walked towards the entrance and positioned themselves close to the screen they would be walking out of when their song hit. There was no going back now. Both of them were ready.


	6. Ch 6- First Impressions

_**AN: I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful words, views, and reviews. It feels awesome reading them and if it's not too much trouble, keep 'em coming please! By the way, if I can keep up with my schedule, I will be uploading more chapters every Monday and Friday. :) Thanks again! Stay awesome~**_

"Come on Cammi!" Cassidy stomped her foot on the apron, hoping to get some people in the audience to join in, unfortunately to poor success. Not very many people side with the newbies. She didn't care. Cassidy stomped and stomped, hoping to it would help Cammi get to her feet and break away from the hold her opponent had her in.

All the moments leading up to them actually getting in the ring were a blur. It happened so fast neither girl could register what was happening. They heard their song. They ran out on the runway. They saw the crowd and smiled. They entered the ring and shook hands with their opponents. They both left their thoughts and worries behind; now, they were running on pure instinct and adrenaline. Before they knew it, Cammi was starting off the match with another wrestler and after going back and forth grappling each other and rebounding off ropes in clotheslines, but was now losing the upper hand as Cammi's opponent blocked a swing from Cammi's arm. Cammi's could not stop her momentum as she crashed into the ropes and bounced back straight into a headlock.

Cammi smashed an elbow into her opponents face, lessening the hold a little but not enough for her to let go. She tried again. Smash! This time the girls hands unhooked and the lock was broken and left her solely hovering over Cammi. The girl gasped when Cammi took the opportunity to hip toss her across the ring, landing right on top of her and immediately trying to hook the legs for a pin. The ref counted to 1 before her opponent managed to kick out. Both women got up to their feet quickly and had the same idea of running to the closest ropes and lunging forward. Cammi leapfrogged over her opponent the first time. The woman ducked under Cammi's arm the second time. The third time, both girls dove out in a flying crossbody, connecting with an extremely loud thud. The impact sent both women flying back towards their own corners, but Cammi, being the smaller of the two, was left far more exhausted than her opponent as she crashed down onto the mat. The woman merely staggered back and fell onto the ropes for leverage.

All of that took a lot out of Cammi and Cassidy knew it. She crawled towards the turnbuckle in hopes of tagging her partner in. Cassidy stood on the bottom rope, reaching as far as she could to make the tag until Cammi was blindsided by the girl, not even close to breaking a sweat. The woman dove on top of Cammi and dragged her back to the other side of the ring by her hair. Cammi was in trouble. The woman got in a few quick punches and a few knees to the midsection before she threw Cammi into the ropes. Rebounding hard, Cammi ran right into a shoulder block, flipping her completely head over heels. The woman dragged her up once again and slung one of Cammi's arms over her shoulder and grabbing a hold of her ring gear, setting up for a vertical suplex.

Cassidy cringed as Cammi was lifted up above the woman's shoulders and anticipated the loud slam that was to follow. But with all of her strength, Cammi placed her other arm on her opponents pants, held on tight, and managed to stay up high in the air, her body a perfect unwavering line as the woman below her now moved back and forth to try and bring her down. The crowd clapped and whistled the longer Cammi refused to fall. Although she had amazing endurance, eventually, the woman's strength faltered and Cammi took the opportunity to unhand the pants and curl the arm around the girl's neck, falling down in an unexpected blockbuster, falling down way closer to her opponents than Cassidy. Cammi had to reach the other side. Fast.

Cassidy gasped the moment Cammi landed the blockbuster. She hopped back up on the first turnbuckle. This time she hopped up and down wavering her hand out. This time the crowd was into it. Cammi was mere inches away. The crowd clapped and clapped, whether it was for Cammi or for her opponent to get up, they didn't know, but at that time they didn't care. All that mattered was for Cammi to reach Cassidy. Cammi slowly crawled towards the corner and...

Tag!

But it wasn't Cammi. Cammi felt a sharp pain on her neck as her other opponent, a tall burly woman maybe twice her size, fell down on her with an elbow. She grabbed Cammi by the ankles and dragged her back in the center of the ring with Cammi panicking and scrambling for Cassidy. The woman ran at the ropes and came back to connect Cammi's chin with her knee. Hard. Again. And again. At this point, Cammi was certain she was bleeding. And Cassidy could only look on in horror at her beaten friend. "Come on Cammi!" She cheered on.

Cammi held her jaw in both her hands, the pain sinking in and the adrenaline of the excitement wearing away. From the corner of her eye, she saw the woman rebound off the ropes once again but instead of a knee, her whole body left the floor as she dove. In a desperate attempt, Cammi snapped her leg up swiftly and managed a hard kick at the woman's face. Her head snapped back and she was stunned. Cammi made her way on all fours to the corner closest to her, close to neither Cassidy nor the other side. She grabbed a hold of the ropes with both arms and climbed her way to the top. Her opponent, now regaining focus turned around to meet a pair of boots to the face, the missile drop kick connecting with a solid slap. The woman tumbled over, taken out by both Cammi's momentum and her own weight working against her.

Cassidy grinned. That was Cammi's strength. Once she was up on the ropes or in the air, she was a ball of energy. Cassidy cheered on for her partner.

Cammi yelled out before hitting her opponent, who managed to get to the other corner for leverage, with a running knee. Again and again. Poetic justice, bitch. She got the woman up by her hair, grabbed her neck, turned around, and fell to the mat executing a neck breaker. She went for the pin:

1...

2...

And a kickout.

Cammi lifted the woman up once again and sent her flying towards the ropes. Rebounding off of the opposite rope herself Cammi went in for a clothesline but met only air as the woman ducked under her arm and came back for a shoulder block. Cammi saw it coming this time. Her energy returned with a new explosiveness and she evaded the shoulder with a bridge, earning a few more cheers from the crowd. Cammi quickly straightened up and ran from the hands grabbing at her and to the ropes. The giant woman chased after her. After rebounding, Cammi twisted her body around to scissor her legs around the woman's body. Caught off guard, the woman stumbled back but Cammi locked her legs as her upper body fell down to the ground. With her arms, she pushed up from the ground, unhooked the legs and successfully executed a wheelbarrow bulldog. The crowd went wild! Now out of breath and with the woman on the ground, Cammi faced the audience and ate up the cheers. She turned to face Cassidy, a smirk on her face already. Cammi pointed towards her and the crowd cheered again. Not enough. Cammi held her arms out and wiggled her fingers at the crowd in a "louder" signal. The crowd got the picture and screamed loudly when the tag was finally made.

"Thank you," Cassidy whispered to Cammi as the exhausted girl exited the ring and was replaced by her partner. She didn't know if she could get the crowd pumped the way Cammi just did.

Cassidy ran quickly towards her opponent as she saw her now crawling slowly to tag in her partner. Finally reaching her, she wrapped her arms around her abdomen from behind and with all her strength, Cassidy lifted the woman up to her feet and once again yanked her off off her feet in a German suplex, releasing the hold before she felt her opponent hit the mat, launching her backward.. The crowd let out a loud Woah! in unison at the incredible strength of such a tiny person. It was evident that the woman did not expect such power. She stayed on the ground, gasping and trying to keep her breath steady. She rubbed at the back of her neck with both hands, immense pain still shooting on it. Cassidy scooped up the woman in her hands, flipped her over, and slammed her down hard. The woman's arms fell limply at her sides, her legs spread out, and Cassidy was sure she was incapacitated. She quickly knelt down, hooked the leg and leaned on the woman for the pin.

1..

2..

Kickout!

Cassidy couldn't believe it. She thought it may have been a mistake. She gave a panicked look at the referee, who told her it was only a two and a half count. Cassidy hooked the leg once again but only managed a two count. She stared wide eyed out at the audience, sweat trailing down her left cheek. She glanced back at Cammi, also in disbelief. Cammi nodded at her to keep going. With a small nod of her own, Cassidy got up and went back to work. Cammi clapped in the corner and many others followed suit. This was only the first time the audience had ever seen them, but they were already winning a fair amount of them over. Cassidy smirked and lifted the exhausted woman up by her arms rammed her into her and Cammi's corner. Again. Again. Again.

¨That's enough get her out of there... 1, 2, 3, 4,¨ the ref had started counting after a warning to Cassidy about being in the corner. As soon as she heard the number 4, Cassidy stopped and took a step back, nodding at the referee for approval that she backed off in time. After a nod from him, she went back for the attack. The woman reversed it, however, and sent Cassidy flying too roughly into the turnbuckle, knocking down Cammi in the process. Cassidy stared wide eyed at her fallen comrade for a few brief moments as she was making sure Cammi was okay. She was distracted long enough for the burly woman to crawl all the way over the other side, tag in her partner, and have the other woman attempt a pin through roll up. The ref slapped his hand against the mat:

1...

2...

only twice before Cassidy managed to kick out.

Cassidy was half way up onto her feet when she felt herself being lifted off her feet. She could do nothing as she was flipped in a full 360, the small of her back landing sharply on her opponent's knee. Cassidy crumpled to the floor as the sharp pain shot through her. She arched her back in pain and wanted badly to scream when she felt herself being lifted up once again. Another backbreaker. Cassidy collapsed onto the floor, one of her arms immediately grasping her back. She tried to roll, but every movement sent pain throughout her body. The woman pulled onto her hair once again to slowly get Cassidy up, half dragging her to her corner where she tagged in her partner. The woman who entered the ring was the smaller of the two opponents but was by no means weaker. She pulled Cassidy up and onto her shoulders into a torture rack, shaking in jagged movements to inflict more pain on the back.

Cassidy screamed out in pain. The ref asked her if she gave up. She shook her head multiple times screaming ¨No!¨ Amongst all the pain, Cassidy could hear Cammi screaming and shouting for Cassidy to keep going. She clapped her hands getting the crowd to clap along with her, and from the corner of her eyes, Cassidy could see Cammi running back and forth on the apron and hopping from the apron to the ropes, hyping up the crowd and getting some energy back into Cassidy.

Cassidy struggled and wiggled against the woman's grasp. At first, the pain kept her from moving too much. But with ever clap and every thud of a foot from the crowd, Cassidy fought her way through. She twisted and jerked her way until she was free. Managing to land on her feet behind her adversary, grabbed the shoulders, jumped high, planted her knees on the woman's back, and made them fall back together. The woman shriveled up in pain, reaching for her back, and Cassidy took the opportunity to capitalize on the pain there. She planted a knee forward sharply onto the back once again as she reached for the arms and crossed them right under the woman's chin. The woman immediately screamed out in pain. The torque from the Straight Jacket Hold being modified with the knee only made the pain worse for her. Cassidy was not letting up. With the hold firmly in place, she dug her knee deeper into the back and stretched the arms in the direction they were not supposed to go. The harder Cassidy pulled, the more her opponent screamed, but the more she screamed and struggled against her own arms, the more she was muffled by them, used against her in a choke. Cassidy was sure she was going to submit to the stretch/choke, the ref was close to stopping the match for fear that she may pass out, but that's when, in the corner of her eye, she saw the massive partner trying to step into the ring and break the hold. The ref, back to the woman, didn't see as he was focused on the submission at hand. However, Cammi surely did. Without a moment's thought, Cammi slid through the ropes, into the ring, and ran at the woman full force, jumping and connecting with a running knee to the chin. The stunned woman fell back onto the ropes. Cammi finished her off with a DDT and pushed her out of the ring under the ropes. The ref, now aware of Cammi in the ring, put his attention and her and told her to get back to her corner. She complied but not before winking at Cassidy, signaling the finish they've been planning out ever since they were told to be a team. Cassidy smiled, nodded, and released the hold. With a thud, the opponent collapsed on the ring floor, exhausted from the stretch and from the pain. Cassidy lifted her up from her arm, rebounded her off of the ropes, and lunged forward with ferocious speed,spearing the lights out of her. At this point ,there was no way she would kick out now. But, Cassidy had another thing thing planned. She dragged the woman's body at a certain distance from her corner and walked to Cammi, slapping her hand to tag her in. Cammi hopped up onto the top rope immediately, she faced the wrestler in the ring but took note of all the people in the audience now standing and cameras ready to take pictures of whatever was coming next. Cammi bent her knees and used all of her leg strength to execute her next move. A shooting star press. Flawless. As soon as the impact connected, Cammi hooked one of the legs:

1...

2...

3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

_Oh my god!_ Both girls thought this at the same time. Cammi let go of the leg and both hands flew up to grasp at her own hair. Her mouth a perfect O. Cassidy's face was a perfect reflection of it. She screamed. She squealed. She jumped. And as soon as it fully began to register, she ran into the ring and tackled Cammi with a hug.

"We did it!"

"We did it." Cammi stated, still in disbelief.

They stared at each other, both wide eyed but with the biggest smiles they have ever seen on each other. The crowd was deafening but the girls heard nothing as they stood up, hugged each other one more time, and then faced the audience, hands in the air. They broke off into different directions, Cammi to the corner that they were in for the match and Cassidy in the opposite one. Both girls raised their hands in the air, taking in the crowd and all their cheers. Flashes from cameras blinded them a bit but it was definitely something they could get used to. They smiled. Finally getting down from their posts, they shook hands with the wrestlers they faced, took one last look at the crowd, and exited in the ring.

Sweat still dripping from the both of them and still out of breath from both physical; exertion and the ecstasy of their first win. They received tons of praise from many of their fellow wrestlers and from Coach.

"You two are gonna go far, I'm telling you. You don't know how proud I am," he hugged the both of them, tears now filling their eyes. All the pain of training and all the pain they endured during the match was so worth it for this moment, and they were determined to keep doing it for as long as they could.

And fight they did, week after week, month after month. That was until, after another one of many successful matches, they were visited by someone they weren't expecting in the crowd that day.


	7. Ch 7- Debut

Cassidy half squatted near the center of the ring. Sweat dripping off her face. Her hair flayed and matted everywhere. But that didn't matter. Cassidy was waiting. Waiting for her opponent to rise from the spot she was standing in. The woman did as was expected. The moment she turned around, Cassidy lunged forward with the ferocity of a tigress. Not even needing the momentum from rebounding off the ropes, Cassidy smashed her shoulder into the abdomen of her adversary, the impact sent a chill-inducing sound to the ears of the audience who responded with loud cheers. They've just witnessed the unfolding of a set up to a finisher they've now become familiar with. Cassidy stood up from the body she had just speared, now underneath her. She turned around to see the small framed brunette she called her best friend, smiling sweetly and holding her hand out for the tag. Once the tag was made, the audience once again roared as Cammi effortlessly jumped from her spot all the way to the top rope. Cassidy walked out of the ring to a place where she could both enter if something went wrong or make sure her opponent's partner didn't interfere. Cammi performed her Shooting Star Press and hooked the legs for the three count. Ding ding ding! The two girls were no longer strangers to winning, but the sound of that bell was music to their ears every single time. They did per usual: held their hands high in the air together, broke off to different corners to do the same, and take in the crowd's love as they left. Same old same old. They loved it every time.

Coach usually approached them after every match to congratulate them and tell them to get to the showers. Today was different. This time he looked nervous.

"Hey, Coach. Is something wrong?" Cammi asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity and worry.

"Uh no,no. Nothing's wrong. We just have a visitor today. A very important visitor," he narrowed his eyes and motioned towards the right with them, telling both girls to discreetly look that way.

They, of course, were not discreet at all, whipping their heads in a painfully obvious way to look behind them. They spotted a man in a suit, nothing much else to him: he was an older gentleman who was just scouting the scene. Scouting. _Scouting_.

Cassidy jumped at the realization and turned back to face Coach who now had his face in a hand out of embarrassment. Cammi, however, did not catch on as quickly.

"Who is that man?" she asked.

"That, my girls, is a talent scout. But not just any. A talent scout from WWE. Don't get overconfident or anything, but he seemed to be pretty interested in your match tonight," he stated slowly and cautiously so as not to excite them too much.

"You're kidding," Cammi breathed, a smile lighting up her face. "I'm gonna go introduce myself!"

"What are you crazy?" Cassidy grabbed Cammi's wrist as she walked forward. "You can't just interrupt the man when he's doing his job!"

Cammi grumbled but she knew Cassidy was right. She'll have to wait to get a word in.

Hours passed before they even got a chance to speak, but Cammi, being the charmer that she is, seemed to weave a spell with words that spoke to him. After all was said and done on their introduction, they got down to business. Apparently, WWE was in need of more talent, particularly in the diva's division. They were reluctant to bring in the divas from NXT, for the reasons the man was not willing to speak of, but it was great news to both Cammi and Cassidy. That night was the night they were offered a contract with WWE, set to start immediately. For what reason, they weren't sure, but it was an opportunity that never happened to anyone. Ever. This was a chance and they were going to take it. Sure it was a bit of a shortcut, but that didn't mean that they didn't bust their asses every day and every night ever since they began training. This was their dream and they sure as hell were gonna do it. After a heartfelt and tearful goodbye with their wrestling academy, they were immediately booked on a flight for Florida for a little practice in the performance center and then their debut on RAW.

...

Everything happened so fast. The academy. The recruitment into WWE. The practice. And now they were walking backstage in the place they've been wanting to be their whole lives. Cammi and Cassidy barely had any time to think with the whirlwind of stuff that had just happened to them. Now they were early, they had met with some of the head people and were directed to a locker room that would be just for them. It was all so nice. A bit too nice.

"Cammi..." Cassidy murmured as they silently entered the room and put their luggage away. Cammi looked up at the sound of her name.

"We did it" it was almost a whisper but Cammi heard it clear as a day.

"We did it," she sniffed, the smile shining through tear after tear that came down her cheeks, a perfect reflection of Cassidy's. The two girls hugged, wiped away their tears, and started getting ready. The girls no longer had the gear they wrestled in for their indie careers. The two had matching gear once again, but it was way better than what they had before. It consisted of white pants that had jagged purple flares on the side outlined in yellow. The top had the same colors with the upper chest portion had the material weaving in a pattern stopping with a white collar around their neck. They looked professional in it. Well, like professional wrestlers.

There was still time for their match later on, they didn't know who their opponents were as no one told them, but they were ready to take on everyone. They decided to walk backstage some more and take in the awe of the backstage area that people so rarely saw. Who knows? They might even bump into a few wrestlers they've been fans of for years.

The two walked around, seeing cameras set up and sound and light technicians running back and forth, a few welcoming backstage hands.

"You know, we shouldn't wander too far. What if we get lost?" Cassidy said to Cammi. Cammi giggled.

"Aww afraid to be a lost little puppy on the first day?" Cammi teased.

"No..." Cassidy mumbled and stared at the ground.

"Aww" she gave Cassidy a small side hug. "You know the venue is a gonna change all the time right? We're always gonna be lost. But, alright, go back if you want to. I'm gonna keep going, okay?"

Cassidy nodded and turned around and walked back towards the locker room. She turned a corner before smacking right into someone. A flurry of blonde hair, both hers and her victim's, whipping back and forth as they tumbled down.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright? I didn't mean to do that?" Cassidy instantly recognized the Australian accent before she even looked up. She saw as Emma scrambled up quickly from her spot on the floor and held her hand out to help.

"Oh, no. It was completely my fault sorry," Cassidy took her hand and dusted herself off. Emma gave her a sweet smile and held out her hand again, this time in a handshake. Please don't let my hand be sweaty. Cassidy shook her hand and reciprocated the smile.

"You must be one of the two debuting divas. I'm Emma, but you might already know that. So welcome!" Emma said in a singsongy voice, genuinely joyful to welcome the newcomer. Cassidy adored her in a second.

"Thank you so much-" she managed before she was cut off by a sudden hug from Emma. Cassidy was stunned at first but reciprocated it with a giggle after she was done being starstruck.

"Well I have to go now, I'm needed elsewhere, but good luck in your match tonight and I hope I meet the other one soon!" Emma started walking away with a smile on her face. She waved a goodbye to Cassidy.

_I just met Emma_. Cassidy's heart may have just exploded. It was surreal meeting someone you know solely from TV. She was pretty much a hero. And now Cassidy was gonna have the opportunity to fight against her or alongside her one day soon. _Best. Day. Ever._ Cassidy smiled and stood in place long after Emma was gone. She hopped in place and turned around, skipping back to the locker room, a wide grin on her face the whole way back.

Elsewhere, Cammi rounded corners and power walked through hallways. She kept seeing things she's already seen before. Right over there are the cameras. Over there are the light and sound guys. And look there's the stagehand from the beginning. Cammi was pretty sure she was going in circles at this point and she was too stubborn to ask anyone for directions.

"Goddamnit," she grumbled and sighed, leaning back against the black boxes that were littered around the place. She stood uncomfortably there a few moments before hopping up onto a box. _What are the chances that Cassidy didn't actually go back and she'll be here any second now?_ Cammi wondered. She darted her eyes back and forth to see if she was coming. No familiar faces, though. Not even familiar faces from they got here too early? Cammi sighed again before pulling out her phone, at least this way she won't look like she's lost. _Should I call her? Nah, she'll just nag me about being right. Pfft._ Cammi was hunched over staring at the floor and twisting her phone in her fingers and was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that someone was approaching her until their black wrestling boots had come into view on the ground right in front of her.

"

A little lost there, are we?" a teasing, deep, male voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Of course not. What makes you say that?," Cammi grimacing through the embarrassment, still looking at the ground. _Was it really that obvious?_

"Don't even bother lying, gorgeous. Anyone could tell from a mile away. You look like a scared little puppy. And that, of course, is coming from a hound like myself," the smirk was evident in his voice.

"Psh cheesy much? And what makes you such a hound?" She said back finally looking up. Her eyes widened immediately at the sight of the brown hair with a slight streak of blonde on the side. She jumped up from her seat as his smirk grew even wider. He rubbed his chin and kept his eyes locked on hers, enjoying the effect he had on her. _The wrestling boots. Hound. Gorgeous. Gorgeous?_ Cammi felt her cheeks flush at the thought. One of Seth's eyebrows raised curiously. Cammi shook her head, letting the thought leave from her head. Who the hell else did I think it was?

"Seeing as you're so flustered by my presence, you either think I'm really good looking or you're just a really big fan. But you know, I'm willing to bet on both," the teasing and cocky tone in his voice never once waivered as he said those words.

"Get over yourself," Cammi stated, her voice calm but her face still red, this time for a different reason.

"Heh. I hope you know who you're speaking to-" he breathed out a fake laugh but was cut off by Cammi.

"Oh I know. I know very well. We all do. You made a name for yourself as a scumbag when you abandoned your teammates and completely stabbed them in the back. How dare you even call yourself a hound when all you did was use them for your own pathetic schemes," Cammi's voice was louder and louder as she rose from her spot to get in his face, even going as far as to stand on her tippy toes to get higher.

He stared into her eyes, rage burning behind them but he kept his voice calm, "The keywords there, doll face, are 'made a name for myself' because that's exactly what I did. They were cheap. They were expendable. They were just business partners as I've said so many times before. And they were just holding me back. I wouldn't expect you to know that, you're just a newbie yourself. Make no mistake, in time you'll turn your back on your friends too."

"You don't know anything."

"And you do?"

"I know that every single day when the Shield was together, you guys took the division by storm. Every single match you did everything in your power to win. You jumped off of fucking 15 foot walls for crying out loud. You don't do that for just _business partners_ and you don't backstab family," Cammi growled into his face, mere inches away.

Seth sighed and took a step back, closing his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." He opened his eyes and cocked his head to the right.

"Let's start again. I'm Seth Rollins. You must be Cammi Storm. Welcome to the dream and good luck tonight," he said humorlessly and walked away, crashing through her shoulder, and looking right past her before Cammi even had a chance to respond.

"Asshole," she muttered as she walked away in hopes of finding her way back to the lockers.

When Cammi finally found the lockers, one look from Cassidy told her she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"I've verbally assaulted a man," Cammi said ironically serious. After the two caught up with each other they waited for the signal from a backstage hand to tell them when it was time to get out to the ring.

Cammi and Cassidy stood in the gorilla position waiting for their song to hit. When it did, they looked at each other with strange looks. No lyrics, just a generic pop song. Whatever. The two ran out of the ring and it was lot like their first debut ever: small reaction, no one knew them, they were out to prove themselves tonight.

"Coming out first, from San Diego, California, they are the newly debuting team of Cammi Storm and Cassidy Wolfe!"

They heard Eden's voice announcing their entry. That was new. And it sounded way better officially than it did in their head. Both girls ran to the ring, energetic as they always are, and were getting hyped for the match.

A roar of an electric guitar sounding some familiar notes erupted in the arena, many people cheered.

"And now the opponents, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada and Orlando, Florida, they are the team of Natalya and Naomi!"

_Shit_.

Don't get them wrong. The girls were still pumped as hell for the match, but these were two of the most seasoned veterans in the divas division. There was gonna be no mercy tonight.

The match started off with Cassidy in the ring going up against Natalya. Once the bell rang, Cassidy lunged forward at Natalya, who was also running at her, and executed a spine buster. With Natalya planted on the ground, Cassidy capitalized on the opportunity by mounting Natalya and getting in as many hits as possible before Natalya rolled her off. Cassidy was back up in a second, sending Natalya rebounding off the ropes, into Cassidy's arms, and into a Tilt-A-Whirl slam. This knocked the breath out of Natalya who was then pinned but manages to get out in a two count. Cassidy got her up again, pulling her up from her hair and connecting with a few elbows to the face, eventually shoving her into a corner. She ran back to the opposite corner and dove onto Natalya with a forearm smash. She went back to try again, but this time Natalya moved out of the way last second, sending Cassidy face first into the turnbuckle. Natalya dove and tagged in Naomi, many cheers erupting from the tag. Taking the opportunity, Naomi ran over to a distracted Cammi, who was concerned about Cassidy and trying to cheer her on, and turned and jumped up high over the ropes. Cammi's face connected with Naomi's rear view, knocking her hard to the floor with a loud thud. She didn't know what side of her head hurt the most, the one that landed on the ground or the one that was hit with Naomi's ass. Either way, Cammi was down and disoriented. Naomi went back to Cassidy,now getting up from the pole, and kicked her in the stomach. Naomi planted an arm on the ground, hooked her legs around Cassidy's neck and planted her face into the mat with momentum. Cassidy collapsed onto the floor clutching her head. Naomi turned her over and hooked the legs, holding tightly onto Cassidy's tights.

1...

2...

3!

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Naomi's song rang through the arena as Cammi finally got back up to check on Cassidy. Both girls' heads throbbing. They shared a look full of confusion. What the hell just happened? Why were they in such a rush to win that Naomi, of all people, had to cheat to win?

"You've got to be kidding."


	8. Ch 8- Enhancement Talent

"No. No. No. The match did not just end like that. What the hell happened out there?" Cassidy paced back and forth in the locker rooms now, still unable to comprehend what just happened.

"They're veterans, Cass. They straight out just beat us," Cammi tried to reason but was in disbelief herself as well.

"But there was something just so... so _wrong _about everything. She grabbed my tights to get that pin."

Cammi nodded in agreement pulling on her regular clothes and changing out of her gear.

"Like why bother cheating when you have an advantage anyways? Why were they in such a rush?" Cassidy went on.

"It's like someone told them to do all that. I didn't even get a chance to get in the ring!" Cammi threw her hands up, frustrated as ever. "Just get changed, I'll go find Naomi."

Cammi, already changed, flew out the door in hopes of finding the former funkadactyl. She just hoped she didn't get lost again.

After a few minutes of running around and at least one circle around the area, Naomi finally spotted the bright orange Uso shirt she donned. Cammi made a beeline right for her, anger boiling up once again.

"Naomi!" She yelled from afar, making the curly haired brunette turn around.

"Hey, what's up, girl. Cammi right? Nice job out there," she gave a small smile.

"Good job out there? I wouldn't know anything about that, I didn't even get in. What the hell was that out there?" Cammi demanded as she stomped forward to where Naomi stood.

"Okay do not take this up with me, take it up with management. I was just doing my job and taking orders," she stated clearly, arms now crossed.

"Taking orders? By cheating? By knocking me down when I wasn't even close to getting into the ring? What kind of fighter does that?" Cammi went on.

"A fighter does anything to win. You were a threat, so I put you away, just like I was told to do. Y'all should know the wrestlers here ain't scared of doin' that. We ain't going easy on ya just 'cause you're new. And that's your job to take it anyways," Naomi said uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips now.

"Bull shit. Who told you to do that? Any honorable wrestler would go out there and fight me in a fair match. There are no orders for this," Cammi returned.

"Whatever, girl. You gonna learn your place here soon enough. The authority is that way. Why don't you ask them?," she pointed to the right, arrows pointing up the hall and towards a big door. Naomi left after that.

Cammi sighed and waited for Cassidy to find to fill her in before both girls went up to that door to speak with the people in charge: the Authority. Fortunately for them, neither Triple H nor Stephanie McMahon were in the building. That brought their anxiety down a peg. They will, however, have to speak with Kane. The Big Red Machine turned corporate businessman.

Cassidy took a steps forward and knocked on the door quickly before she had the chance to chicken out. When they heard a deep voice on the inside telling them to come in, Cassidy opened the door and seated herself down, Cammi right on her heels.

"Hello, you must be the newly debuting divas, Cammi Storm and Cassidy Wolfe. Welcome," Kane said at his desk, shaking hands with both girls with a nice but semi forced smile. They probably interrupted something. After a nod from the both of them, he asked, "What can I do for you two?"

Cassidy looked at Cammi with an open mouth about to speak but the look they just shared suggested Cammi should do the talking. Cassidy accepted, closing her mouth and leaning back into her chair.

"Yes, we would like to speak to you about our match that went on tonight. By any chance did you manage to see it?"

"I did catch those few minutes, yes. You two did exceptionally at your job. Well done," Kane said with a smile, looking back and forth between the two. "Now if that is all that you came to speak about-"

"That's not all, sir. You see we were upset that our debut match was ruined by cheating. Now we know that this company isn't a stranger to that, but when I asked Naomi about it she told us, she had orders and that she was just doing her job. We'd like some clarification," Cammi was confident in her voice. It never faltered and she stood her ground. Cassidy was still a bit nervous but she had Cammi's back in this. A small grimace came over Kane's face.

"I see. I was expecting you two to question this soon but I was not expecting it today." He shifted his hands trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to say. "You see, you two both have signed here in the WWE and you have contracts just like any other wrestler. The only difference is the reason why you are here."

"We are here because we earned it. We were scouted and we deserve our spots here just like any other," Cammi said firmly.

Kane let out a small chuckle. "You are here because we deemed you fit to be our enhancement talent."

"Enhancement talent? What the hell is that?" Cassidy asked, partially mumbling after the look that Kane gave her.

"Enhancement talent are those hired specifically to make others look better. We give wrestlers special direction on how to deal with you. As for your match with Naomi and Natalya, we gave Naomi specific orders to knock you down so that you could not get in. Cassidy was able to reveal some of her strength which is tremendous, may I add, but we are trying to rebuild a division of women after immense backlash and we need to make the current female wrestlers look as good as possible on TV. We needed people who could take the pain and know their way around a match."

"This is about the Give Divas A Chance thing that happened isn't it?" Cassidy joined along in the conversation, an unamused scowl gracing her face.

"Yes, Miss Wolfe, it is. That is why-"

"So you're going to 'enhance' these women by rigging all their competition to fit in about two minutes?! How do you expect them to improve if they can't showcase what they can really do?!" Cammi interrupted.

"It is your _obligation_, Miss Storm, as our new employee under contract to follow our orders," Kane said with more aggression.

"But you are not solving the problem! What good is it to build some people up if all you are doing is tearing others down. We worked for this. We need-" Cammi leaned forward in her seat and began to argue again but Cassidy held her wrist and shook her head, telling her to stop. Cammi was reluctant but she held her tongue.

"What you need to do now is hold back any and all moves that could elicit a crowd reaction. No pumping up the crowd. No high flying maneuvers. And absolutely no winning. You are employed to serve. Do I make myself clear?"

There was no response from either of the two girls. Cammi held her outraged look. Cassidy held her scowl.

"Complaining on the first day is not a smart move, girls. But I will cut you some slack. I'm going to let this slide as long as you follow orders from now on. You'll have a rematch with Natalya and Naomi on Smackdown and I better see you two holding back. Now go. We're done here." Kane leaned back in his chair, signaling the fact that he was done with this conversation and done with them.

The two girls got up and headed for the door. Cammi was the first out, nearly jumping out of her seat and bolting out of the room when they were dismissed. Cassidy was a bit slower, her disappointment obvious in her movements. Her anger was evident in the slam of the door. But the whole scene had left them in the exact same mood and confusion as before. This time Cammi was left pacing back and forth and Cassidy was sitting down, her head in her hands. Even after all that, neither could still comprehend what just happened.

"Yelling at a veteran diva and arguing with a demon businessman on the first day. Wow, girls. I gotta say I'm impressed."

The girls looked up at the sound of the cocky voice, the second time Cammi has heard it tonight.

"What do you want, Rollins?" Cammi said, no longer starstruck by his presence. In fact, she was tired and annoyed by him already. Cassidy, on the other hand, was flustered as hell. Not even able to get a word in before Cammi started arguing.

"I just came to see how my two new favorite divas were doing. I knew I was gonna like you two. Even if _you_-" he got closer to Cammi, "can't seem to keep your mouth shut." He gave a sweet close mouthed smile that seemed to annoy Cammi. It only made Cassidy even more flustered; her cheeks were bright red.

"Like hell we're your favorites. We lost. Are you really here to rub it in?" Cammi narrowed her eyes and awaited to see Seth's real motives.

"Well, from what I could hear, it sounded like you finally learned your place here, just like I said you would." He winked before continuing. "And now that you've eaten your words I thought I might get in a word of praise, if you so kindly let me."

Cammi rolled her eyes, "What? Were you stalking us the entire time?"

Seth let out a cackle and Cammi held back a laugh of her own. _He really sounds like that when he laughs. Its not a TV thing; that's really his laugh oh my god_. Seth saw the expression on Cammi's face but decided to ignore it, choosing instead to walk over to Cassidy who was now red in the face and staring at the ground from her seat.

Seth reached a hand out and tilted her chin up so she'd look up at him.

"You were impressive out there, doll. We don't see strength like that everyday." He smiled, got up, and faced Cammi, "I cant wait to see what _you _can do." With a wink and without a goodbye, he walked away.

After a few moments of silence, Cassidy completely exploded. Metaphorically, of course.

"He's so much cuter in person!" She gushed while Cammi rolled her eyes, hiding her shocked face at Seth's actions.

"He's much more of an asshole in person too" Cammi mumbled.

...

The day of Smackdown came and Cammi and Cassidy were getting ready for their upcoming match. The excitement and eagerness was there as usually but there was also the nagging presence of disappointment in the back of their heads. This is their dream. This is what they wanted. But not like this. There was almost no chance to get to the top at this point. Cassidy sighed.

"You ready?" She asked Cammi. Cammi nodded and closed her locker door. Both girls headed out the door and towards the entrance. There, they were met with Natalya and Naomi.

"Did you two talk with the Authority?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah we did," Cassidy answered.

"Good. It's important you do your job right this time." Natalya answered.

"Nattie!" Naomi snapped at her.

"What? I'm just telling saying the truth. They're hired for this. I gotta make sure they're at least doing it right." With that, Natalya walked away when she heard her music, leaving

Naomi behind to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry for her being so rude to y'all and I'm sorry for yesterday too. I didn't mean to be rude or nothing I just-"

"It's fine, Naomi. We're just a bit frustrated is all. They didn't tell us this is why we got hired." Cassidy answered.

"Are you serious? That ain't right. I'd be boiling, too." Naomi's music played. "Well that's my cue. I'll see you out there then" she turned to leave.

"This sucks," Cassidy's shoulders slumped as she sighed.

"Yup. But there's nothing we can do about it."

With that, Cammi and Cassidy heard their music play. They put on fake smiles and went out to "enhance the talent."


	9. Ch 9- We Deserve More

**AN: Hey everyone! I just wanna thank everyone for reading, following, reviewing once again. Those are much appreciated and make my dad :) Thank you so much and I wanna answer a question from a Guest who asked if you guys are ever gonna see some hardcore stuff like ladder matches and such. So I just wanted to say Maybe~ haha you're gonna have to read more and find out. Remember, I upload every Monday and Friday. Stay awesome!**

**-Roxy**

* * *

Cammi and Cassidy came running out at the sound of their theme. High energy consumed them when they felt the eyes of the crowd. It was amazing what they could do to you even when you were down. It almost made everything worth it. Almost. Both were still relatively new and didn't have too many fans, so they didn't slap anyone's hand or pump up with the crowd; it's not like they could anyways. Orders from Kane: nothing that can make you liked. They were here to work. They were here to enhance. As they entered the ring, Naomi and Natalya stood in their corner, eyes on both girls, waiting for them to get in the ring. Looks like it was Naomi starting the match off today. Since Cammi never even got a chance last time. Cassidy thought it only seemed fair that she start off the match this time.

Cammi hopped into the ring and bounced from foot to foot to warm up a bit. She didn't bother warming up beforehand, it's not like she was going all out tonight anyways. She didn't have a choice. But, now was not the time to think about that. Enhance. That is the job.

Naomi and Cammi stared each other down from their respective sides, as soon as the ref signalled for the match to start and the bell rang, both girls went off, lunging towards each other to get the upper hand first. Naomi, of course, "managed" to get it. Naomi had Cammi in a sleeper hold, jerking her arm every once in a while to make Cammi struggle even harder for air. Eventually when Naomi brought Cammi down to her knees, she let go of Cammi's neck and rebounded off of the ropes to deliver a swift kick to the side of Cammi's head. Cammi's head throbbed with pain, her vision a bit fuzzy. Now on her hands and knees, Cammi crawled towards Cassidy, making an effort to go as slowly as possible. Naomi quickly caught up, pulled her up by the hair, and ran to an empty corner. Jumping up to slip through the top and middle ropes, Naomi bounced Cammi's head off the turnbuckle. Cammi fell back on the mat and hit her head. She barely had enough time to breath when Naomi was back on her again, doing the same move on the opposite corner. Cammi's head was exploding with pain, but she had to keep going. Naomi grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards Natalya. Natalya slapped her hand with Naomi's and Natalya barely hesitated before immediately German Suplexing Cammi into next week. The momentum of the move, however, sent Cammi bouncing towards Cassidy. That wasn't the plan, but they couldn't make it seem so obvious how rigged this all was. Cassidy quickly tagged Cammi's shoulder and pulled her out of the ring into safety. She went in swinging for a clothesline that connected only with air. Natalya ducked under the arm, rebounded off the ropes, spun and connected with her own discus lariat. Cassidy connected hard with the mat, her head spinning. With that, Natalya grabbed Cassidy by the legs, flipped her over and placed her in the Sharpshooter. It only took a few seconds for Cassidy to tap out. The bell rung, Naomi and Natalya enjoyed a few cheers from the crowd, and Cammi and Cassidy clung on each other for support as they limped their way backstage.

They were silent as they went to their locker room and changed into their regular clothes. They were about to call it a night to get back to the hotel they were staying in until they had to leave for the next city. That was until they heard a knock at the door. With a groan, Cassidy got up to answer the door.

"Whoever it is, tell them to fuck off." Cammi said, exhausted from the beat down she had to endure.

Cassidy let out a humorless laugh before reaching the door, trying to utter the phrase under her breath. "Fuck-" she opened the door swiftly "me," she stared surprised at the handsome two-toned man at the door. He smiled smugly at her and it left her wondering if he had heard what she said. Seth let himself in.

Cassidy brightened up a little with a smile and cheerfully asked, "Whatcha doin', Seth?"

"Just came to see how you ladies were doing after such a beat down today. Your egos aren't bruised yet are they?" He said.

Cassidy's smile faltered. Cammi leaned all the way back in her seat, covering her face with a towel. This is the last person she wanted to see right now and she was making a mental note to slap Cassidy later for not telling him to leave.

"What? No snappy comeback today, Storm? Come on. I thought you were all high and mighty and ready to beat everyone down. Didn't look like that out there," Seth tried to bait her in but only received more silence.

"Maybe. You should come back later. Not really in the mood tonight," Cassidy was getting the hint now. She tugged on Seth's arm to try to lead him out of the room.

"No, no. I think she needs to hear this. And you know what, so do you." Seth released himself from Cassidy's hold on his arm and took a few steps forward to stand in front of Cammi, towel still on her face.

"When you stepped into this place, you were barking orders. You thought you owned the place and thought you could tell me what to do and how to go about my business. How does it feel being at the bottom of everything now?"

Cassidy glanced nervously between Cammi and Seth, the tension here extremely obvious. She crossed her arms and stared at the floor, taking in Seth's words.

"Seth I-" she tried to get in.

Seth held his arm up to silence her and kept going. "You came in here thinking you knew how everything worked. I get. It's fresh and exciting the first time you're here. But, let me remind you again who you were talking to that day, thinking you knew anything about this business. I am the future of this company. I am Seth Rollins. If you think for one second that I regret any of the things I did. You are sadly mistaken. Everything I did got me to where I am. If I didn't do what I did, I'd be stuck in a place like you, a place where there is absolutely no chance of getting to the top."

"Seth-"

"You know, I'm kinda glad you got your ass beat out there; it was like a reality check. Now you know where you belong" he chuckled heartily before continuing, "Hopefully it'll stay that way and you two can-"

_Smack_!

Cammi tore the towel from her face and rocketed up from where she was laying down. She was shocked to find a red-faced Cassidy, with an arm in midair,standing next to a keeled over Seth, clutching his cheek.

Cassidy held no amusement in her voice when she said, "Fuck off, Seth. We don't care where we're at right now and we sure as hell don't wanna hear advice from someone who sold out and back stabbed people to get to a 'good place.' We're here. That's all that matters."

"You're gonna regret-"

Cassidy held her hand up to his face to silence him. "There's the door," she pointed towards the way he came from.

Seth stared down intently at Cassidy, his frame towering high above hers. His eyes held anger in them but he just huffed and powered out of the room, pounding on a locker with the side of his fist as he passed it by. When Cassidy heard the door slam shut, she turned around and sat by Cammi, wrapping an arm safely around hers.

"He's the first person I've ever seen reduce you to silence. You alright?"

"No. He's right. I'm just more surprised by what you did. Never thought I'd live to see the day you backhand someone you thought was hot."

"I hit Sean once"

"Gross."

Cassidy giggled and stood up, reaching her hands out for Cammi to take them to stand up as well. "No, he's not right. We'll make it to the top one day. Enhancement talent or not, we're here to stay." She patted Cammi's head. It was weird. Usually it was the other way around: Cammi speaking out and then comforting Cassidy, but now Cassidy was the one to blow her top. Cammi smiled to herself. She loved having Cassidy as a best friend.

Later that night, Cassidy got chewed out by Kane for a while for hitting the future face of the company (literally), but he let it slide again seeing as they did their job wonderfully in that last match. They guessed that if anything was gonna get them on the Authority's good side, it was gonna be how well they made everyone else look. It was just an added bonus that they were as annoyed by Seth as she was. Cammi smiled just thinking about it. That smile, however, faltered and was then replaced by a frown and a sigh. How long would she and Cassidy be able to take all of this? Not getting anywhere, all the pain, Seth being an asshole and coming around every time they did anything. All that. For nothing. Cammi shook her head, reaching in her bag for the key to unlock her hotel room.

"We're here. That's all that matters," Cammi turned around at the sound of Cassidy's voice.

"Don't forget that." She squeezed Cammi's shoulder slightly before entering her own room.

Cammi repeated those words over and over in her head before she started feeling better. She entered her room and slowly drifted off to sleep, letting the weight of whatever tomorrow had in store for her sink into the back of her head.

...

Cassidy was being womanhandled by Alicia Fox in the ring. Back breaker after back breaker took a toll on her and she was just about ready to pass out from the spin, but the match wasn't over yet. They still had about another minute of this crap and Cammi still needed to do whatever. Bracing herself up to her feet, Cassidy managed to turn Alicia around, as she taunted an extremely annoyed Cammi, and delivered a swift kick to her chin. It was enough to knock her to the floor and towards her partner today, Summer Rae. With that diversion, Cassidy crawled to Cammi and tagged her in to finish the match. Cammi hopped up onto the ropes a bit shakily to stall until Summer was in place. Cammi, barely trying to get any air, leaped from the turnbuckle and towards Summer, only to have her face connect with one of Summer's heel kicks. The pain erupted in Cammi's cheek as Summer pinned her for the win. Cammi and Cassidy walked away once again to the backstage area, Cassidy limping and Cammi, still clutching her cheek, there for support.

Over the weeks and months of them being here, Cammi and Cassidy have endured pain from almost every diva on the roster. They've gotten rearviewed by Naomi. "We're here. That's all that matters." Put in the Sharpshooter by Natalya. "We're here. That's all that matters." Rampaiged. "We're here. That's all that matters." Caught in the Emma Lock. "We're here. That's all that matters." Trapped in the Black Widow. "We're here. That's all that matters." Freaking everything. And although it was an honor to receive every one of those moves, it would've been much better after an endless battle and trying their hardest to fight against it. Over time they've gotten used to the feeling of disappointment, but every time they lost, it was still embarrassing. And no doubt everyone at their wrestling academy was watching and just wondering what the hell happened to the two strong and optimistic women that were ready to take the division by storm (no pun intended) and make their way to the WWE. This wasn't like them. Instead of "We're here. That's all that matters," now it just started to feel like "We're here" and only that.

"At this rate, no one's improving! Not us and certainly not any of you if all we're ever subjected to is rigged matches that fit into a handful of minutes," Cammi preached to the surrounding Diva's locker room, at least to the ones that were willing to listen.

"Sure it makes you guys look strong to be able to beat us up in a minute, but then what? Nothing at all. There's no progression for anyone. At all. We are strong women. We are women's wrestlers. So why aren't we able to complete like it?" She kept going.

"And what do you want us to do, huh? Sign a petition? Go on strike? WWE doesn't work like that and were not just gonna give up our TV time because you too are jealous of our spotlight," Cammi was interrupted by the voice of Nikki Bella, voicing the opinion of what a few people in the locker room had. Brie Bella stood at her side, complete support.

"This isn't about the spotlight, Nikki! This is about the Diva's division as a whole. We're treated like a joke. Half the audience thinks we're a bathroom break for fuck's sake! We deserve more. So much more."

"Well maybe it's just you two who people think are jokes. The people love Nicole and I. Are you sure both of you aren't just bitter because you can't wrestle?" Brie questioned Cammi, a slight smirk forming on her face. Cameron, Summer, Eva, and Rosa all laughed before turning their attention elsewhere. They grew bored of the conversation. Cassidy stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Cammi and I have every right to be here just like you do. We worked our asses off to get here. You know, blood, sweat, tears, all that shit. And if you think for one second that you, of all people, are gonna-"

"Is that a threat?"

"You know what? Maybe it is and maybe you-"

"Cass," Cammi put a reassuring hand on Cassidy's shoulder to get her to stop before things went too far. Cassidy held her words back, only causing a bigger smirk to grow on the Bellas' faces.

"They're not wrong, you know." Emma was the next to speak. "I mean I was good enough to make it here but then they changed their minds and they didn't think I was good enough so I was placed in a position similar to theirs. It's definitely not a good feeling. I felt like a joke and, if this keeps up, the whole division could be too." Cammi smiled at the fact that they weren't alone in this. Cassidy gave a sympathetic expression to Emma who nodded at it. Both girls so desperately wanted to hug her right now.

"Umm, that's because you are a joke, Emma. Come on, no ones takes that stupid dance you do seriously or your little bubbles," Alicia taunted. Emma's cheeks flushed as she looked down at the ground, looking like she wouldn't speak again after that. Both Cammi and Cassidy turned to glare at Alicia who was completely oblivious at what they were staring at.

"What? It's the truth!" Alicia tried to defend herself. Cammi shook her head in disapproval.

"Look I hear you girls, but you were hired to be enhancement talent and that's how it should be right or wrong," Nattie added.

"So, what? Give up? We gotta fight for this!" Cammi practically pleaded.

"You can fight for it if you want, the rest of us are gonna stay here and do our jobs before we lose them. End of story," Natalya finalized her opinion by walking away from the conversation, Bella's following suit smiling as they passed the two girls. Naomi followed soon after, a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry y'all but I don't wanna lose my job here." She passed by. The rest of the others cleared out including an annoyed Tamina. They weren't sure what she was annoyed at, but based on the glare she had on her face, they didn't want to find out.

Cammi shook her head disapprovingly. "Man, this is what the female wrestlers have come to? It's all a bunch of apathy and self absorbed bull shit."

"They have their reasons, Cammi. I wouldn't wanna lose this either."

"I know but they're fighters. So they should fight, both in the ring and out. It feels like they've lost their backbone or they're too scared of the freaking authority or they've become apathetic or something. I don't know! But if they had even an ounce of passion for what they do, they'd do something instead of worrying about if they'd get fired or not!" With a frustrated grunt, Cammi stormed back to the locker room to get her stuff. Quickly. Before anything else ruined her day. Cassidy trailed behind her.

Two divas, however, stayed behind in that area, hidden in the shadows so that the others wouldn't bother them. This meeting had interested them and they had heard everything. Everything.

"What do you think?" The pale, raven haired wrestler asked her much shorter

comrade.

The small, tan brunette shrugged, inspecting her knee high Chuck Taylors. She leaped down from her seat on top of a black box and smiled up at her British companion.

"We give those Divas a chance."


	10. Ch 10- No Choice

**AN:** Sorry for not uploading last week, I was a bit busy. Here's a chapter I enjoyed writing and it's a bit lengthy in terms of what I usually write so enjoy :) Also I've gotten one review and a few messages regarding people's guesses as to who the three divas to join Cammi and Cassidy are. I'd like to hear them so feel free to leave a review with some of your guys' guesses if you want. Thanks for reading.

\- Roxy

* * *

Cammi reached her hand out for the tag, getting on her tippy toes to get closer and closer to Cassidy's hand. Every little inch was crucial. Every centimeter counted.

Cassidy struggled to get back to her feet, her arm outstretched in hopes that Cammi could reach her and get in the ring and get her out of there. Tired. Exhausted. She just suffered a beat down at the hands of someone whose face she couldn't even remember anymore. She was so tired. Her head was spinning. She just needed Cammi.

"Cammi!" She yelled as she felt arms pulling at her legs, trying to get her away from her partner. But, the more she yelled and struggled, the farther she got from her best friend. Cassidy kicked and kicked, finally managing to get a leg free. With that part liberated, she swung wildly, kicking whatever she could connect to. With a hard smack, she managed to free her self from the hold and desperately but quickly crawled to Cammi's side.

Turning to see a hazy face chase after her, Cassidy gathered the strength to shift into a small squat.

"Cammi!" Cassidy screamed one last time as she dove. Her outstretched hand slapped loudly against Cammi. "Take over!"

Cammi smiled widely at the opportunity in front of her. The crowd was going wild. Making sure Cammi safely got out of harm's way. Cammi shifted her gaze to her opponent, locking eyes with the woman who was now waiting for her to get in for their fight to start. Cammi leaped up on the ropes. That was where she was comfortable. That was the place she called home. Cammi beckoned her opponent to charge, and when she did, Cammi took a leap of faith.

Cammi blinked her eyes open, the sleep still in them as her alarm clock on her phone rang signaling for her day to begin. She stared up at the ceiling after hitting snooze. She wanted to remember that dream. She wanted to remember being at the center of attention. She wanted to remember the feeling of not holding back. She wanted to take over.

...

Later that Monday night, backstage before Raw, Cammi and Cassidy stood around already in their gear waiting for direction on who and when they were going out to fight. They were almost never told until the last minute. This gave them a lack of time to be prepared, which was good for enhancing but terrible for their backs. They've lost count of how many times they've had to deal with Alicia Fox tilt-a-whirl back breakers they weren't prepared for. Ouch.

In the distance, Cassidy could see two divas heading this way. They were easily identifiable by the way one was skipping and the other's pale skin contrasted against her dark jacket and ring gear. Cammi smiled when she finally saw them coming over and deeply hoped that they were their opponents tonight. It wouldn't be the first time either she or Cassidy fought AJ or Paige, but it was always an honor. These were two of the best in the business right now and definitely two of their favorites, both being two female wrestlers that they've looked up to as fans and were now ecstatic to be in the ring with regardless of being enhancement talent or not. Not to mention that Paige is a two time Diva's champion and AJ is the current and three time women's champion and the longest reigning Diva's champion of all time. Cammi wanted to squeal just thinking about it, but she had to keep cool in front of them.

AJ Lee and Paige faced Cammi and Cassidy, smiling sweetly and excitedly at them. AJ cocked her head to the side, sweet smile still intact, stroking the butterfly shaped belt on her waist.

"Hey there, girls," she said, eyeing both Cammi and Cassidy.

Cassidy held her hand up in a shy wave to say hello. Cammi's face immediately brightened. There was no way they'd be talking to them if they weren't facing each other later.

"Hi there, AJ. Hi, Paige. What's going on? Are we your jobbers tonight?" Cammi asked, hopeful for a yes in response.

"That's what we came to talk to you two about, actually," Paige answered. Cammi's smile faltered a bit, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh don't look so glum, pumpkin! This time we're the bearers of good news," AJ piped up causing both girls to raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

"What my little crumpet here is trying to say is that we have an offer for you two. Some sort of mutual deal, if you will, that we think you two would _love_," Paige spoke up.

"That's right," AJ nodded her head as she spoke and then continued, "we heard you speaking to the rest of the diva's the other day. And we completely agree," AJ paused to look at Cammi and Cassidy, waiting for some sort of change in their facial expression. They beamed with excitement that more than one person agreed with them, but they were still waiting for the deal they were so curious of now.

"You two are right about everything. About the apathy. About the lack of passion. About needing to be in a real fight to improve. But most of all, you two are right about the fact that this division has been treated like a joke for a very long time now. Paige and I hate how the authority has been handling things and rigging matches just to make us look strong when they're really only limiting us and hurting us. We went with it for a while but we've had enough."

"That's absolutely right, AJ. And if we're tired of it already, we can't even begin to imagine how you two are feeling," Paige added.

"Heh," Cassidy began to laugh for a bit, "it feels like shit."

Cammi's eyebrows raised at this. She was so used to hearing Cassidy talk about how grateful she was to be here. Cammi guessed she'd had enough as well.

Paige smiled at Cassidy and nodded her head, "This whole attempt to control social media backlash is a load of crap. I mean I knew Trips and Steph were full of it but come on."

Cassidy laughed along with her, "Give Diva's A Chance, my ass."

At this point, AJ and and Cammi were smiling as well. AJ extended her hand out to Cammi, "You can consider us friends for now."

Cammi shook her hand, "For now?"

"You know I don't have a history of playing nice with my friends," she shared a look with Paige but then suddenly flashed her a sweet and innocent smile. "But it looks like my little English Muffin here and I are on the same page. And I assume so are both of you?" She extended her hand to Cassidy.

"Yes, yes. Of course" she agreed, a bit flustered and honored.

"That's good," Paige added, extending her own hand out towards the two girls, "As for our little deal... We want a fair match."

"Excuse me?" Cammi questioned in disbelief.

"You heard Paige. We want a fair match. We've been looking into you guys for a little while now. You know, some of your old stuff in the indies and I just gotta say that both of you are phenomenal."

"God, you're joking! Thank you so-" Cassidy began but was soon interrupted.

AJ held up her hand and batted her eyelashes a few times, waiting for silence, "I'm not finished. You two are worthy opponents. We want a real match. We want to see how you do in the ring when you try your hardest to beat us fairly. We want the blood and the sweat and the tears. We don't want this enhancement talent crap, we want you in the ring."

Cammi and Cassidy were both completely speechless. This is what they've been waiting for ever since they debuted. This is the type of thing they've been wanting to get their hands on ever since they set foot into their wrestling academy. This could be it! This could be their big break. The only thing that stopped them from fully going through with it was Kane. Part of the Authority, and therefore partially their boss. They couldn't do shit with him around. Cammi and Cassidy's faces both fell at this realization.

Paige cocked her head to the side questioningly, kind of the same way AJ did at times, "What's wrong? Isn't this something you two wanted?"

"We do! It's just-"

"What? You're afraid? Of Kane? The Authority?" AJ said sternly, visibly irritated by their sudden reluctance.

"Cool it, AJ. Its understandable that-"

"That what? They've suddenly become cowards? Cammi said it herself! This division has gone to shit because people care more about the risk of losing their jobs than taking an actual risk! I didn't realize we were talking to a couple of spineless women." AJ scoffed at them before turning to walk away and signaling for Paige to do the same. Cassidy walked after them and put a hand on AJ's shoulder. She yanked her shoulder back and roughly made her turn back around.

AJ glared up intensely at the blonde haired woman. "Never. Touch. Me. Again." she seethed, venom behind each word. Paige hesitated before turning back around to stand by AJ.

"I will do as I goddamn please. And you can call us a lot of other things, we've heard it all. But you can not call us cowards. And we sure as hell aren't spineless."

"Really, now? Then prove it. Go out there. Fight. Or am I going to have to beat you to get some sense into you?"

"That won't be necessary, honey. We're not the ones being beaten tonight."

Cassidy and AJ stared each other down for a few moments more before Paige and Cammi got them separated, each team going different directions.

When she was at a safe enough distance, AJ dropped her scowl and began to smile joyfully skipping down the halls with Paige at her side.

"What the bloody hell was that all about AJ? I thought we were just gonna try to get them on the same page as us, not threaten them!"

"Easy there, sweetie. I know. I know. I may have gone a teeny smidge overboard but, hey, they're still semi new and innocent to this weird world of wrestling. They have to learn not to let anyone control them."

"And scaring them half to death was gonna do that?"

"Sometimes you have to be ruthless to get results."

"But-"

"Muffin, you're losing your edge. Where's kick ass rule breaking AntiDiva Paige?"

"I just. I know where they're coming from is all. It hasn't been all that long that I was in the same spot they were in."

"Yes, but you were alone and against the world. The world was ruthless and you fought back."

Paige stopped walking and stayed silent at this. AJ stopped her skipping and walked back to where Paige stood.

"They can apparently control your tattoos but they can't control your personality. Now, shape up. I need a kick ass at my side tonight," AJ smiled and skipped away. Her smile brightened at the sound of Paige's footsteps trailing behind her.

Elsewhere, Cammi and Cassidy took a little walk around the backstage area to let off some steam, mainly Cassidy.

"So what was that just now, with AJ?" Cammi finally questioned Cassidy.

"I don't know. It was just like with Seth, you know. One minute I'm shy and looking down at my own two feet, then I get mad, and I don't know... I get aggressive?"

"Heh. Well it was pretty impressive. And damn frightening if I do say so myself."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. We're gonna need a little more of that aggression later tonight if we're gonna beat them, too. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two girls walked for a bit more and warmed each other up with some stretches until backstage personnel came to tell them that they were up next.

...

Cue the generic pop song that Cammi and Cassidy hated, but it was the only one they had. They had to deal with it. The difference, however, unlike every other day, Cammi and Cassidy were smiling and waving at the crowd no matter how unresponsive they were. They hopped up onto turnbuckles at the corners of the ring and posed for the crowd, stuff that regular wrestlers got to do. They figured if they were wrestling like stars tonight, they might as well act like it.

Kane was watching from backstage. Normally at this point, he had work to be done as Director of Operations. Tonight, however, he had a few minutes to spare. A couple of minutes was enough for a diva's match, he figured. So, he decided to tune into what was happening on stage and check in on the newest enhancement talent. Kane was not amused to be seeing what he saw on screen, but was willing to let it slide. He would, however, have to remind them not to do that again.

The piercing scream of a bird was the next thing to be heard as the room was decorated in Paige's signature purple lighting. She came out walking, gloved hands unzipping her jacket as she came out to the ring. The black clad diva hopped up onto the side of the ring and took off her jacket. With one hand on the top rope, Paige threw her head back and let out a scream, throwing her jacket aside when it was done and made her way into the ring.

The next and final wrestler to enter the ring was, of course, AJ Lee. The arena was brightened by the orange and pink lights shimmering off of her titantron as soon as the first few notes of "Light it Up" could be heard. The crowd cheered as the Diva's Champion came into view, title wrapped securely around her waist. She skipped her way to the ring and eventually made her way inside after doing two laps around the other three wrestlers. She wiped her feet on the apron of the ring as usual, unsnapped the belt from around her, and handed it to a ringside stagehand for safekeeping. She walked up to Paige to decide who would start off the match. After some deliberation, it was decided that it would be Paige who started. AJ made her way through the ropes and to the outside of her and Paige's corner, the one closest to the announcer's table. She was barely tall enough to see above the ropes so she stood on her toes, arms loosely hanging on the top rope, and smiled out at an anxious looking Cassidy who would start off the match against Paige.

As soon as the bell had rung and the referee had signaled for the match to begin, Paige and Cassidy circled each other in the ring, staring intensely for a few moments before locking up. The two exchanged different kinds of blows from punches and elbows to kicks and knees. Cassidy managed to slip out of a few holds that Paige put her in. Cassidy countered with holds of her own, finally managing to climb on Paige's back and tighten her arms around her neck in a sleeper hold. The two were in the center of the ring but Paige reached her hand out to AJ who was very far away. Sinking quickly to her knees, Paige grabbed at Cassidy's arm, trying to pry it away from her windpipe which was quickly losing air. With the other arms, Paige clawed and scratched at Cassidy's hair or anything she could latch on to to get her off, with little success. Paige was losing energy fast. She could hear AJ's voice cheering her on and ordering her to get up. Irritation flooded back into Paige as she remembered AJ telling her she had lost her touch. That she wasn't as mean and brutal as she once was. Those words stung. She'd show AJ.

Paige made it back to her feet with the little energy and breath she still had in her and recklessly ran backwards in hopes that she could connect Cassidy's back to the turnbuckle.

Bang!

It worked but Cassidy was still latched onto Paige tightly, refusing to let go. Paige elbowed Cassidy in the ribs a few times. She still had a grip but it was slipping and Paige could feel it. As recklessly and blindly as the first, Paige turned around and with as much speed and force as she could, drove Cassidy right into the turnbuckle, immediately sending the girl crashing down from where she was. Both women were now breathless where they stood, both in a corner far from where either of their partners were. Paige couldn't let the opportunity like this pass. She got Cassidy by the hair and tried to weaken her more before tagging out with AJ. She clenched Cassidy's blonde locks and arched her forward, slamming her own head into the smaller girls' multiple times before dropping her body back onto the floor._** I don't need AJ**_, she thought, and went for the cover on Cassidy.

1…

Kickout!

Only a one count! Paige stared angrily at the referee for a moment before drawing her attention back to her opponent. She dragged Cassidy up by her hair once again but instead of dragging her towards AJ, she stepped out of the ring, bringing Cassidy's torso with her, both girls still pretty far from their partners. Paige kneed Cassidy's abdomen quickly and fiercely, shrieking with every movement. When she was done, she let Cassidy's body hit the floor with a loud thud. Paige glared at AJ as she made her way back in through the ropes. AJ, confused at this, glared back but stayed focus on the match. Cammi noticed this little exchange, narrowing her eyes at what was happening, she was as confused as AJ was.

Paige grabbed a hold of Cassidy's hair once again, using it to throw her across the ring. Cammi cringed as she hit the mat, she looked like a rag doll the entire time. Paige covered Cassidy once again.

1…

Kick out!

This time there was only about a one and half count. Paige swiped both hands through her own raven colored hair in frustration, she was very much annoyed at this point and wanted to finish Cassidy off as soon as she could. Cassidy proved to be very tough and resilient. Paige dragged Cassidy up from the floor by her arm and sent her flying to the ropes. When she rebounded back to Paige, Paige scooped her up the small framed woman in her arms, held her horizontally and tossed her up and over her head, successfully executing a Fallaway Slam. Cassidy hit the ground roughly, her shoulder took most of the impact, and was burning with pain. She felt the pain more intensely as it was pinned against the floor, a weight on her abdomen. She felt one her legs being raised and heard a faraway voice begin to count.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Cassidy managed to kick out, despite her pain, at about two and a half. Her entire upper arm hurt like hell. She barely had time to breathe let alone hold her aching arm when she felt Paige come up from behind her sitting form and put her in a rear naked choke, jerking back and forth to accentuate the pain going into her neck. The ref was in her face, asking if she wanted to submit, but Cassidy shook her head; she may be in a hell of a lot of pain but she wasn't ready to quit yet. Cassidy took a "Paige" out of her opponent's book and elbowed her way out of the choke: Paige loosened her grip enough for Cassidy to transition into a low crouch and hip toss Paige in front of her, successfully pinning her.

1…

Kickout!

Cassidy knew it wasn't enough to put Paige away yet, but she let out a frustrated sigh. She was far away from Cammi and was actually closer to AJ than anyone else. She had to fix that. Cassidy saw an opportunity she could capitalize on when she saw Paige slowly getting up and turning. Cassidy grabbed her neck with both arms, turned her around and flipped her forward, snapmaring her toward Cammi. Cassidy was exhausted and reached towards Cammi's hand, grateful to have someone fresh to take her place while she caught her breath. However, Cassidy tripped upon feeling a pair of arms around her ankles. She fell just a few inches short of Cammi's hand and was now being pulled back towards AJ's corner. Cassidy wiggled and wildly tried to free herself from Paige's grasp. She managed to get a leg free and then swung wildly at the pale woman, managing to connect that free leg to her chin. Cassidy was free. Cammi was left breathless. It wasn't exact, but this reminded her so much of the dream she had. She eagerly stretched her hand out, waiting for the slap of Cassidy's hand against hers so she can go in. Cassidy got to her feet and ran for Cammi, but was once again stopped by Paige. Paige grabbed her arm and spun her around with the intention of kicking her in the face, but Cassidy saw this coming, she ducked out of the way, slithered behind Paige and wrapped both arms around her waist. With all her strength, Cassidy lifted Paige up from her feet and threw her body up and over her shoulder, releasing the hold as she fell back down on to the mat. A release german suplex that left both girls tired and out of breath. This garnered much attention and many cheers and applause from the crowd. Cammi had seen it thousands of times, but even she was still amazed everytime Cassidy did it. Cammi capitalized on the energy that came from the crowd. They were loving this, it was rare for a diva's match nowadays. Cammi stomped her foot in a rhythmic pattern, calling for the audience to do the same. It took no time at all for them to reciprocate. Claps and stomps from the audience could be heard as both Paige and Cassidy reached for their respective partners.

Slap!

Cammi and AJ both made their way in as Paige and Cassidy tumbled their way out the ring and onto the matts above. Cammi and AJ charged at each other without even a moment's hesitation. AJ held the upper hand, however, as she pelted Cammi with clothesline after clothesline, severely slowing down all the momentum she had going in. Picking up a dazed Cammi off the floor by her brown hair, AJ wrapped her arms around Cammi's neck, turns so that both girls are back to back, and forcefully dropped to the floor in a neck breaker. Cammi immediately clutched the back of her neck, a pain exploding there as she held it. AJ went in for the cover.

1…

Kickout!

AJ knew that wasn't enough to put Cammi away. She was just as determined as AJ saw Cassidy was. No way she was exhausted already. AJ pulled Cammi up again and tossed her at the ropes, intending to hit her with a spinning heel kick when she rebounded. However, Cammi ducked under her foot and hit the ropes behind AJ. Bouncing back with enough momentum, she jumped high enough in the air to spin, catching AJ's neck as she turned around and brought her to the floor in a Slingblade. AJ clutched at her own neck this time, but Cammi wasn't done. She had to capitalize on this advantage. She lifted AJ up on her feet and brought her to the closest corner to them, one that was equally far from both Paige and Cassidy who were now back and ready to get in if need be. Cammi slammed AJ's head against the turnbuckle a few times before holding her there with her foot. Once the ref warned her and began to count all the way to four, Cammi let go and instead started to stomp on AJ. AJ's abdomen was hurting and she didn't have much time for a breather before Cammi hoisted herself up onto the top rope, still holding on to AJ's neck as she got up. Once she was in position, Cammi jumped, still clinging to her opponent's neck, and spun around before planting AJ's head into the mat in a Tornado DDT. Cammi went for the pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

AJ kicked out at exactly two counts. Cammi shifted a disoriented AJ into a seated position and got behind her. Using her legs, Cammi hooked AJ's arms behind her head and locked her in a Lotus Lock. AJ screamed in pain and breathed heavily trying to bear the strain going on in her arms, shoulders, and neck. Cammi, holding herself up with her arms, held the lock even tighter, once again causing AJ to scream. Most other people would have tapped out by now, but this was AJ. AJ didn't give up that easily. The crowd was chanting her name and clapping in a rhythm no doubt started by Paige. This gave AJ a bit of encouragement as she managed to push herself up on her feet and lean back enough to pin Cammi's shoulders into the mat. The ref didn't even get in a one count before Cammi released her hold and gotten up quickly to her feet, AJ doing the same. The two girls had the same idea: to run to their respective ropes and rebound off of them for momentum, upon meeting eachother in the middle of the ring again, both girls leaped up and crossbodied each other. The hard smack of their abdomen and even their injured shoulders colliding sounded throughout the arena, making many people cringe. Both AJ and Cammi fell hard on the ground. Both of them began to crawl to their partners, both now eager to get in on the action again, but AJ was way more tired than Cammi at this point. Cammi tagged Cassidy in who ran at AJ as fast as she could before she could tag in Paige. No hesitation occurred as Cassidy grabbed the tiny black haired wrestler by the waist and German Suplexed her across the ring. The force of the move caused AJ to fly all the way to Cammi's corner and hit the back of her neck on the bottom turnbuckle. Cassidy quickly got back to AJ and stomped at her until the referee counted to four. She lifted Aj up and dragged her to the middle of the ring. She targeted her already injured neck again by wrapping an arm around it and trapping her in a side headlock. Cassidy ran towards the ropes in an attempt to execute what most people would recognize as "Stratusfaction." Cassidy was half way up the ropes before she felt AJ slip out of her grasp, causing her to fall on her back. AJ poised herself in position at the opposite side of the ring waiting for her to get up and turn. When she did, AJ lunged at Cassidy full speed and nailed her on the side of the head with a shining wizard. AJ hooked the legs.

1…

2…

Kickout!

AJ couldn't believe it. The expression on her face was equal parts shock and outrage. Most people would've been finished by then but Cassidy kicked out at 2 and a half. AJ was angry now. She forcefully and angrily got Cassidy to her feet and threw her at the ropes expecting a rebound, and going for her signature spinning heel kick, Cassidy countered by bending backwards in a bridge. The crowd cheered at this. AJ, even more furious, charged at Cassidy when she recomposed herself, managing to use a headscissor takedown to toss her into the outside close to the time keeper's area. AJ climbed to the top rope in her and Paige's corner. She was about to jump when she felt Paige's hand tag herself in.

AJ, still on the ropes, glared down at her British partner, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You've gone too far AJ! Don't be stupid. Get down here; you are going to hurt yourself and you are going to hurt her!" Paige screamed back, getting into the ring and waiting for AJ to come back down.

"Like I've said before, Pumpkin, I need aggressive Paige back. Not this softy!" With that, AJ jumped onto Cassidy who was now getting back up. Cassidy, however, caught AJ, and suplexed her onto the announcer's table. The crowd went absolutely nuts. Not only were there shouts of outrage and absolute cringing, but also the start of a "This is Awesome" chant.

Paige went into the middle of the ring and waited. She connects eyes with Cassidy and motions at Cammi, silently telling her to get Cammi in. Cassidy narrowed her eyes, by the look on Paige's face, she wasn't one to argue with at the moment, so Cassidy complied. She slid in quickly and tagged in Cammi. Cammi was a bit annoyed at this. She thought this was gonna be a fair fight. If that was the case, why not go all out, why was Paige suddenly holding back and letting her in? Cammi glared at Paige who glared back before both girls locked up. After a few moments of going back and forth between different holds and counters and such, Paige gained the upper hand. She pulled Cammi by the hair and used it to toss her across the ring various times. Eventually, Paige grabbed one of Cammi's legs and executed a Fisherman's suplex. Cammi had barely landed on the ground before Paige was already on her again, this time grabbing both of her legs and putting her in a Boston Crab, sitting as far down as she could to bring on as much strain and pain to Cammi's back. Cammi screamed and lurched and writhed in pain, pulling at her hair and clawing on the mat, doing whatever she could so as not to tap out. The audience clapped for Cammi. It gave her some energy; she refused to give up. Cammi got up on her arms, her back muscles still screaming in agony,and tried to crawl her way to the ropes. The movement caused Paige to lose a bit of balance, loosening her grip a bit, enough for Cammi to reach the ropes and force the ref to order a break on the hold. Paige broke the hold almost immediately and got up to her feet, dragging Cammi up to hers as well and scooping her up and slamming her down hard. She hooked Cammi's legs. However, she only managed a one count. Paige got up quickly once again and got to Cammi in an attempt at a snap suplex, it would've worked had it not been for Cammi's amazing agility allowing her to land on her feet. Paige was stunned when she didn't hear a thud on the ground alongside hers. She hopped up and turned around only to be put in a hurricanrana. Paige landed on her back hard and immediately shot an arm to hold onto her lower back. Still clutching her back, she got up and was immediately thrown back by a drop kick. The force sent her flying all the way to her corner where AJ had barely returned and tagged herself in. AJ dove into the ring and headed for Cammi but was suddenly speared by Cassidy, who had entered the ring as well. Cammi took a good look at AJ now down on the floor and a good distance away from the turnbuckle. As Cassidy was being ushered out of the ring by the referee, Cammi effortlessly made her way to the top rope. Steadying herself at the top, many people in the audience got out of their seats to see what many thought would be the finishing blow in this valiant fight. Once she got her balance, Cammi executed the second part of what she and Cassidy had used as their finishing maneuvers in the indies: a Shooting Star Press. Cammi was high in mid air, flipping, and then came to face AJ's direction once again, expecting to see AJ's body on the ground before landing on it. However, all Cammi saw and tasted was one of Paige's hard black boots. It drew blood. The excruciating pain was immediate and no doubt would be staying for quite a while.

"Cammi!" she could hear Cassidy screaming to her amongst the roar of the deafening crowd going wild for this match. A "Holy Shit" chant beginning. Cassidy speared Paige out of the ring so she could do no more damage but, it was all over. The last thing Cammi could remember is AJ's legs wrapping around her and a sharp pain as her arm was extended behind her, the other tapping out.


	11. Ch 11- Complications

Enjoy! :)

* * *

After Cammi tapped out to the Black Widow, AJ and Paige had embraced their victory with the cheers from an unexpectedly wild crowd. Cassidy helped her get backstage, she was going to need the nose looked at.

Once the two set foot backstage, completely drenched in sweat and aching from all the bumps they took, they were bombarded with applause. People ranging from Naomi and Natalya to the Bellas to even superstars like Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan gave them kudos from the match that they had witnessed. Ziggler even informed them that they sparked a worldwide trend on Twitter. They had gone all out on this match and it was all on a Raw not a pay per view or anything and there was no title on the line either. They did it for the pure love of the sport and it was all worth it. This was the debut match they should've had.

Cammi and Cassidy were truly honored to be a part of the magic that had just happened in the ring. The audience was loving it, superstars were loving it, people around the world were loving it. They were immensely proud of themselves and were grateful that Paige and AJ had gotten them to do this. Lucky for Cammi, there was no fracture or breakage in her nose, it was just a really good hit that released a lot of blood. It hurt like hell, but a little ice and some rest is all that will be needed. They were exiting the medical office when they heard voices in the distance.

"What, it's my fault you had to go and break her nose?"

"I did not break her nose... I hope," the voice mumbled.

"What are you so mad about? We needed that anger in you to win?"

"But this is exactly what I was afraid of. They told me to tone it down for a reason. I hurt too many people. They will fire me after this, I'm positive."

"Oh and here I thought you were all about taking risks and going against can't let them control everything in your life. Rebel once in a while, would ya? It'll be worth it."

"Not when I lose everything I've worked my whole life to get."

"And you don't think I haven't worked for my spot here?"

"That's not what I meant-"

Cammi cleared her throat, causing both Paige and AJ to look up. "Sorry. We interrupting something?"

"No, no. Not at all. We just came to congratulate you on a wonderful match and see how your face was doing. Sorry about that by the way." Paige answered.

"Oh, it's all good. Nothing's broken or anything, just quite a bit of blood."

"That's good to hear." Paige smiled with relief. AJ smiled as well, but it seemed a bit forced. This made Cammi uncomfortable but she smiled back as best she could without hurting her face. Cassidy smiled as well.

"I just want to thank you both for getting us to do this. This is the main roster match we've been waiting to have and it was truly an honor to do it against you two," Cassidy thanked both of them but her eyes wandered away, she was a bit too embarrassed to look them directly in the eye.

"The pleasure was all ours, sweetie" AJ smiled genuinely this time. "We have to go, so we'll catch the both of you later. C'mon, Paige." AJ turned to leave, signaling for Paige to do the same as well. Paige gave her a side look as if she were going to question, but she decided to shrug it off and follow along. She waved a small goodbye to the two girls before turning.

Before she was out of earshot, Cammi yelled out to her, "Paige! Don't go easy on us next time, okay?"

"You bet!" Paige gave a fake laugh and continued on, a scowl developing on her face as she walked away. AJ smirked at her as she caught up to her.

"Oh shove it, AJ," she told her before plowing into her arm. AJ caught her by the wrist and turned her around.

"Never do that again," she glared. "And when I say, bring 'Aggressive Paige' you bring her. We almost lost that match."

"She came out at the end, just be satisfied with that."

"No no no. That won't do. We teamed up to takeover this division from the hands of those pathetic Divas, remember? These are two new ones and we gotta put them away before they even get a chance to fall into their evil hands. You already sold your soul to be on that reality show but it'll be the last thing you do if you make me lose to these two. I'm not the only one who want to see that dark side in Paige."

Paige was silent at this. AJ took it as a quiet agreement and skipped away. Paige glared with every step AJ took.

...

"Thank you so much."

"Thanks!"

Cammi and Cassidy were still getting a ton of praise from people all over the arena. Whether they were superstars, divas, or even random backstage hands, they were hearing it. But they weren't complaining. In fact, they could get used to it. A smile lit up both of their faces as they passed impressed individuals. Still dressed in their wrestling gear, they were on their way to their locker room to get changed. They turned the corner and were faced with a very angry Kane.

"What the hell was that out there?"

"It was a wrestling match," Cammi stood her ground and held no hesitation in her voice.

"I'm well aware of that, Ms. Storm. However, you blatantly disregarded my instruction. Both you and Ms. Wolfe were only to be in that match for a total of four minutes. And do you know how long that match took?" Kane's face was about as red as his tie.

"I don't know. When we're in there, we're not focused on time. We're focused on winning." Cammi responded matter-of-factly.

"And that was an error of judgment on your part. You took a total of about 15 minutes! Do you have any idea how much time was lost on something so insignificant? Did you forget you objective every time you enter that ring? Make others look good. Throw away matches. Don't interact with the audience. Lose! From what I saw, you only did one of those things!" Kane's voice kept getting louder and louder. It made Cassidy cringe and look away, but Cammi stood her ground.

"Look, Mr. Director. The girls and I had an amazing match. The crowd loved it, the wrestlers loved. This is what should be happening in response to-"

"You do not get to decide the actions of this company, Ms. Storm. And you most certainly do not get to dictate the way your match goes."

"You're only hurting the Divas by doing this! What Cassidy and I did out there, that is what needs to happen! That is what the movement is all about! Giving the women more time and letting newbies like us a chance to shine!"

"Enough!" Kane screamed in their faces. "You have defied orders and no matter how well you performed out there, that cannot go without punishment!"

Cammi and Cassidy were now silent at his boiling anger. They were gutsy but not stupid.

Kane realized how loud he was being. He didn't want to attract too much attention to them. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and clasped his hands together in an attempt to calm down. After a moment, he reopened his eyes and took a step forward towards the girls, leaning down to get a good look at their faces and make himself absolutely clear that these orders were non negotiable.

"Based on how well the crowd loved you tonight, I'd say we're in quite a predicament as of this moment. We cannot have you two stealing the spotlight from our true divas in this company, yet there may be an outcry if we got rid of your talent entirely. So, for the time being and until further notice, you two are suspended from all wrestling activity. Until all the commotion you two have caused has died down and the memory of you two is all but obliterated from the short attention spans of those animals we call fans, you two are to be out of sight and out of mind."

The look of utter outrage and aggravation was apparent on both women's faces. Their jaws just about hit the floor and neither believed that they had heard the Director of Operations correctly, they didn't want to believe that they did. Kane knew that one of them, most likely Cammi, was going to argue with him after hearing his statement. He put his hand up in the air to prevent any further interruptions. However, that was unnecessary seeing as his order had reduced both to silence. After knowing full well that neither would say another word, he took a step back and, with a smirk on his face, began to adjust his suit and tie.

"Now that we are clear. I expect no arguments and no back talk," he eyed Cammi in particular. "Now, leave. This area is for active wrestlers only." Kane walked away, adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket, a hint of a smirk still evident on his face as he dismissed the two.

The two stood where they were, watching as Kane made his exit. When he was gone, they still stood as they were, hearts racing, palm sweating, thoughts racing at a hundred miles per hour. The only difference for them was their breathing. Cammi held hers as if she had forgotten how to breathe, as if even the tiniest little movement in her chest would make it burst. Her chest ached. Her stomach felt like a dull and hollow pit. Cassidy's chest bobbed up and down with every breathe she tried to take. Her lungs worked rapidly as if she were fighting for dear life. The longer she stood where she was, reciting the words that Kane had just uttered, the shorter the amount of time between inhale and exhale. Cassidy put a hand on her chest to try to ease some of the pain, to no avail. Cammi let go off the breathe she was holding and put a hand on Cassidy's shoulder. At that moment, though, Cassidy lunged forward and began to sprint forward. Cammi's arm fell on thin air as she stared at her friend and reluctantly followed presumably towards the locker room area. Turning a few corners and through a door, Cammi had managed to lose Cassidy. Her breath picked up as she ran and ran. Her heart rate was higher than it had been during the match. Where was she?

"Lost again, are we?"

No.

"Well, I guess a newbie like yourself would find a way to get herself lost no matter how small a venue this is. Am I right?"

Please no. Not right now.

Seth stepped closer to Cammi as she looked in every direction for even a hint of where Cassidy could have gone. The nerves were carelessly masked on her face. Anyone could tell what she was thinking. Seth inspected her face and her wandering eyes.

"I'm guessing you're in a rush."

Cammi nodded her head, taking in a deep breath.

"What? Did the other one manage to get herself lost too?" Seth laughed slightly but was cut off at the glare that Cammi sent her.

"Sheesh. Alright, I get the message: You're not in the mood," Seth raised his hands up as if in surrender. "Look I just wanted to say congrats. It was a good match. And I heard from Kane what's up. And it sucks, you know. Someone with your talent doesn't deserve this." Seth held a genuine sympathetic look on his face and although much appreciated, Cammi was still in a desperate need to find Cassidy.

"Thank you, really. It's nice hearing something relevant coming out of your mouth for once."

Seth smiled down at the ground. "Yeah, yeah, Storm. Now go find your friend before I'm seen with you." With that, Seth left, leaving behind a smiling Cammi.

Cammi raced through the halls once again, turning corners until she had reached a room backstage. It was almost like an alley: barely any light, extremely dark, silent. Wires ran throughout the entire room and the whole place was littered with objects ranging from overturned tables, to dented chairs, and even a few broken ladders. Cammi was willing to bet that this is where all the broken weapons got tossed to when they were overused. She saw a curled up little ball with long blonde hair in a corner off to the side. Cammi breathed easier now that she had found her. Cammi slowly walked over to Cassidy, her head in one of her hands, the other hand firmly holding onto a chair. Cammi came a few steps closer to her, hearing a snap when she came to stand close to her. Cammi looked down to see pieces from the ladder at her feet. Once she looked around, Cammi realized those pieces were everywhere. Tiny bits and scraps of metal were scattered about, chairs spread about as if they were thrown there, and tables cracked and split. Now that Cammi fully took in the scene, it was much worse than she initially thought. The scene looked like a tornado had hit it. And it all left a trail leading directly to Cassidy.

Cammi was stunned to say the least but she didn't blame Cassidy at all. Actually, a little catharsis was something Cammi could totally go for at the moment. She sat down next to Cassidy and extended an arm around her shoulders. Cassidy basically melted into Cammi's shoulder, drops of her frustrated tears immediately drenching Cammi, but she didn't mind. Cassidy eventually let go of the steel chair in her hand, no doubt the weapon of choice in this thrashing. The chair landed on the floor with a crash, but neither girl paid any attention to it. Cassidy was still sobbing into Cammi's shoulder and Cammi was more focused on the dripping red liquid that leaked off of Cassidy's hand.

"Cass?"

"Yeah?" her answer barely audible.

"What did you do to your hand?"

She waited a few moments before answering as if she knew Cammi would slap her or something when she heard the answer.

"I punched a locker."

Cammi was silent for a few seconds. She looked up and around, finally spotting a few lockers in the distance. She could just barely make out a dent in one of the doors. A small one, but it was there. Cammi chuckled. Cassidy was confused but relieved at this reaction, but she still held her head down on Cammi's shoulder.

"Did it feel good?"

"It did at first. Now it just kinda hurts." This just caused Cammi to laugh harder. Cassidy's head snapped up at this.

"It's not funny!" Cassidy yelled but she couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips. Even she had to admit it was pretty damn stupid, and pretty funny too. Soon, both girls were laughing.

"Hand me the chair." Cammi said as she got up. Cassidy smiled up at Cammi and handed her the chair.

"Have fun."

"You bet I will."

With that, Cammi charged at the first thing she saw: the lockers. She swung wildly at the doors, managing to make some major dents into them. She'd probably get in trouble for this and maybe have to pay for this, but at this point, she really didn't care. She needed to do more. She turned at kicked over a table with as much force as she could. The things on top of the table crashed on the floor with force, effectively breaking most of whatever it was. Cammi grabbed the table by the leg and threw it. The table went flying towards the other side of the room, banging and bouncing around the place it landed. Cammi then turned and ripped a cable from where it was connected. Was that cable important? Probably. Did she have any idea where it was it connected to? Not a clue. Did she regret ripping it? Not one bit. Cammi was enjoying letting loose back here where no one but Cassidy could hear her. She would have smiled from the freedom if she wasn't so damn angry. She needed more but she was running out of stuff to destroy. She turned back to the dented lockers and began to kick the only perfect door. She kicked and kicked. She didn't stop. With every scream of frustration and grunt of effort, she just kicked harder. She kicked and kicked and kicked until the door had a deep foot sized dent on the lock part of it. Whatever was inside of that locker wasn't gonna come out anytime soon. At least not without the assistance of like a chainsaw or something to cut the door out. She gave the door one good final kick before once again reaching for the steel chair she had dropped close by. With an angry grunt, she lifted the chair over her head for a powerful swing.

"Hey! What the hell do ya think you're doing?"

Cammi felt the chair slip from her hands, torn away by the owner of a deep and husky male voice. Cammi was angry enough as it was, she didn't need an interruption. She turned around quickly with an infuriated scowl and came face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"I think that locker's had enough. Dontcha think?" the man said with an amused smile.

Cammi said nothing to the man in front of her. She had to stretch her neck up to fully look into his eyes, but her glare never wavered. The anger never drained from her face. The smile never left from his.

"So… mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my usual spot?" he said, passing the steel chair back and forth between his two hands, getting closer and closer as he stepped forward.

"Fuck off, Ambrose," Cammi snarled as she swiped the chair back angrily and turned back to the lockers, holding it up and ready to strike again. Once more, Dean grabbed the chair, this time throwing it off to the side and out of reach for both of them. He spun her around so she'd face him. His smirk had melted away and left behind a trace of annoyance.

"No, no, no, girlie. You don't tell me what to do. I asked you a question. You better have a damn good explanation." Dean stepped forward one more time, now completely in her face, his eyes wide and as wild as his hair. It was as if he were to snap at any moment. Cammi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and let her shoulders sink.

"I'll leave," she whispered, her eyes falling sadly to the ground, she stepped around him and managed to get a few steps of distance before she felt a hand on her wrist forcibly yank her back. She winced at the pain, still a bit sore from her match, and came face to face with the Lunatic Fringe himself. He cupped her face and pushed it upwards so he could stare straight into them.

"Now I don't know if you know what an explanation is, doll, but that wasn't it. Now I'll ask one more time: what the hell are you doing here?"

Dean felt a hand tapping on his shoulder, he rolled his head to the side and let go of Cammi before turning around. He had to lean down to see an even shorter woman than before, a blonde one, already red in the face.

"Listen here, aashole. We just had the match of our careers after months and months of going fucking nowhere. Now we're being told we're suspended for a while because we actually did a damn good job and that's just fucking stupid. I'm angry. She's angry. We came in here to bust shit up. Now if you don't mind, we'd still like to do that" Cassidy spit out at him.

Dean was a surprised at first. His wide eyes changed to narrowed and confused ones. His expression was completely dumbfounded. But then... he smiled. In fact, he let out a laugh, sticking out his tongue as he did so.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me? The Authority, man. They really know how to screw everyone, don't they?" Dean laughed again, shaking his head and rubbing at his shoulder.

"Mmm hmm. Now-"

"Not another word, darlin'. Place is all yours. I like to come back here and trash a few things myself to let off some steam. You two sure need it more than I do... You know, if there's anything left", Dean said as he paced around, kicking a broken table in the process. He laughed again. "You two really did a number on this shithole, damn."

Dean walked back to the spot where Cammi now sat on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees. He held his hand out to her. She stared at it, not trusting him after he just threatened her.

"What?" He asked a bit impatiently.

Her gaze shifted from his hand to him to the floor once again.

"Alright alright, I know we got off on the wrong foot here. Cassidy, right?" he turned to nod at Cassidy who nodded back. ¨Cammi Storm? I'm sorry.¨ he clasped his hands together and bowed slightly. It almost made Cammi want to laugh. He extended his hand out to her again. Cammi took it this time.

"Yeah. I've been getting off on the wrong foot with a few people here actually." Cammi tried to give a small smile, it was more forced than anything.

"Eh, you ain't the only one. Somehow I end up pissin' everybody off. The way I see it, you two have some balls. I mean screaming in my face, telling me to fuck off? You two haven't even met me yet let alone talk to me since you've gotten here and you're already demanding stuff?" He laughed again, pulling out one of the very few unharmed chairs and unfolding it. He sat down in reverse and nodded at some other chairs in the distance, telling the two to do the same.

"So tell me, what screwed up logic do they have this time that they have to suspend the two of you."

Cammi crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, choosing to sit in it properly than in reverse. "Kane said we were hired as strictly 'enhancement talent'" she put air quotes around the phrase and rolled her eyes as she said it.

"The hell is that?"

"Exactly what I said," Cassidy said, leaning forward in her seat that she was sitting in reverse in. Dean chuckled but still held confusion in his eyes.

"Basically, we're hired to lose. They rigged all the women's matches so everyone looks strong and people can stop complaining about them online or something" Cammi explained.

"And Kane thinks that's gonna work?"

They nodded their heads.

"Like hell that's gonna work! Of course, leave it up to the authority's little lap dog, Kane, to come up with something that stupid. That's not wrestling, that's a bunch of bull."

"Bingo." Cammi said, snapping her fingers.

"So what're you gonna do about it? Punch him in the face? Kick him? I got a buddy up in Ohio, maybe he can help-"

"Umm, no we're not" Cassidy mumbled shyly.

"What?"

"We're not gonna do anything," Cassidy repeated with a little more confidence.

"What do you mean you're not gonna do anything?!"

"Just what she said. Nothing. We don't have a choice," Cammi interjected.

"Like hell you don't. He threaten to fire you? So what? Just kick his ass harder."

"No actually, he said we're still needed especially since people loved us" Cassidy decided to respond this time.

"Then you've got nothing to lose!"

"We just can't, okay? We can't and you can't solve every problem by kicking the crap out of people!" Cammi had enough.

"It's worked so far for me" Dean laughed humorlessly.

"We're not insane! The only thing that got you was a mouthful of bricks and that took you out for months!"

With that, Dean tapped his fingers on his shoulder and leaned forward. "Tell me something, girls. Are you afraid of me?"

Cammi and Cassidy looked at each other for a second but neither wanted to respond.

"Heh. I'll take that as a yes. Are you two afraid of my reputation?"

Silence once again.

"How do you think I got this way?"

Neither one spoke.

"Because I took risks and I didn't give a shit who was in my way. Now I'm not saying you two should aim for being like me, honestly stay the fuck away from anything like that, but if you wanna be feared. Do something worth fearing." With that, Dean looked back and forth between the two. When they had no response to what he said, he simply wiggled his fingers in their faces for emphasis. Cammi looked away. Cassidy played with her hands. Dean let out a short breath and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing.

"You two were from the indies, right?"

"Yeah we are." Cammi brightened up a bit.

"Good. Those are the kinds of divas we need. Full of fire, you know. I can kinda see it in you two, you guys just gotta let it out."

Cammi and Cassidy exchanged a look just then. As if synchronized, they stood up and leaned towards the seated Dean in interrogation.

"What do you mean 'those kinds of divas'?" Cammi asked.

"Like not supermodels, people who actually wrestle and who actually love the sport. Like you two," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Okay I guess we should be flattered at that and yeah legit wrestlers over models are fantastic, but don't just dismiss the fitness models here already" Cassidy tried to reason with Dean with little success.

Dean's face scrunched up at this. He scoffed and fixed his chair so that he was sitting in it the right way this time. He slouched in his seat and played with the tape that was still on his wrists.

"You're joking, right?" he laughed humorlessly.

"No, Dean. We're not." Cammi said.

Dean shook his head, unconvinced. ¨I can't believe what I'm hearin'. You two seriously believe that those little barbie dolls over there they call Divas can actually lay a hand on any wrestler here.

"They'd kick your ass, Dean." Cassidy laughed. Cammi nodded and laughed along. Dean waved them off in disbelief.

"Okay maybe not all of them can kick your ass, but they all deserve your respect. They bust their asses every time they're in the ring, just like you do. Sure, a few of them got hired because of their looks, but they're working out there." Cammi got louder.

"Not from what I'm hearin'. You just said everything's being rigged."

"That's not their fault!" Cassidy piped up.

"Well if my ears are correct, blondie, I heard people talking about your match tonight and they said it was about a good fifteen minutes. If you can do it, why can't they?"

"They care about their job, they're scared they'll get fired or something" she responded.

"Didn't stop you."

"Honestly, we needed some convincing for that. I mean we told the other Divas that they shouldn't care about risking their jobs but-" Cassidy confessed.

"I'm hearing something completely different now! What? You trying to tell me you suddenly changed your minds? Had a change of heart? What? Did Kane get to you? You want to be just as spineless as everybody else?"

"No, but-" Cammi interjected this time.

"BUT WHAT, STORM!? BUT WHAT!?" He lunged from his seat and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her for an answer.

"I worked my way to get here. We worked our way to get here. I know what Kane said and I know we don't have to worry about being fired or anything, but that doesn't mean he can't do anything like what he did tonight. For me, getting my ass kicked everyday beats suspension any day. I'd rather 'enhance others' than not be in there at all. It's easy for me to tell others to risk their job for what's right. When I do it, it's- it's not so easy... I don't wanna go." Cammi dropped her eyes to the floor, tears on the verge of dropping from her eyes.

Cassidy was wide eyed and standing still unsure of what to do and if she should help Cammi. Dean nodded slowly and let go, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at his feet.

"Alright. Alright. I can understand that. So… uh, who got you two to go through with it then?" Dean sat down in his chair again, elbows on his knees.

"It was AJ," Cassidy answered for Cammi. Dean laughed, Cammi and Cassidy both looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" Cassidy asked.

"Eh, I don't know. You gonna blame her guts on the fact that she's insane too?"

Cammi smiled. " 'Course not."

Dean chuckled again, his tongue sticking out. "So, uh, let me guess. You two against AJ and uh what's her name.. tall, pale as a ghost... Paige?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Those two haven't left each other's side since they started a war on all the divas. Honestly, it makes sense, those two are from the indies."

"Here we go again" Cammi rolled her eyes.

"What, it's true! People from the indies tend to be more, well uh, motivated, I guess, to go for the gold."

"Is that, true?" Cammi said sarcastically.

"What, you sayin' I'm wrong?"

"Well, then. Explain Roman."

Dean's face dropped at this. His face scrunched in annoyance. "What about Roman?"

"He's not exactly an indie star and, hey, what do you know? He's doing awesome."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. Cammi and Cassidy smirked and waited.

"He's different," was all he said and then drummed his fingers on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah." Both girls got up from their seats and headed out the door.

"Wait."

Cammi and Cassidy stopped in their tracks and turned around at the sound of Dean's voice again.

"Look everything aside, just don't let them push you around, okay? It's nice seeing some fire in the eyes of some of the females here again. I don't wanna see it get put out, especially from those pieces of trash that call themselves 'management,'" Dean walked over to them, rolling his shoulders as he got up from the chair.

"Hey. There's fire in all of them, they just need a chance to get it out of them." Cammi said, poking a finger at Dean's chest. Dean put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, whatever you say, Storm. You can be the ones to give them that chance if you need to, just don't die back here before you even get a chance out there."

Cammi nodded and said her goodbye to Dean, Cassidy waved and then both exited through the door. Suddenly, Cassidy stopped walking. Cammi turned to see what was up. She gave Cassidy a questioning look and then turned around and ran back.

"Dean!" Cassidy burst through the door, making Dean look up from where he was crouched on the floor.

"Kinda busy dismantling tables here, half-pint. What happened?"

"Where's the nearest Walmart?"

"The hell? You just gonna assume I shop there because of-"

"Do you know or not?"she responded impatiently.

Dean looked up at the door, Cammi poking her head in to see what was going on. Her face held the same confusion as Dean's. They shared a look and shrugged.

"I'll drive."


	12. Ch 12- Change in Attitude

**A/N:** Hi there, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've been having a bit of writer's block and went on a small hiatus but now I'm back and will continue updating every Monday and Friday. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read this far. I love hearing from you so keep commenting. I wanna know your guesses as to who the three to join Cammi and Cassidy are gonna be. Well, anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Cammi asked wrapping a towel around her dripping wet hair.

"Because, if we wanna go through with this plan, we gotta look the part. Don't you think?" Cassidy replied, throwing away different things: bottles, rubber gloves, small empty boxes stained with red.

"Then why aren't you doing anything with your hair, then?" Cammi asked, trying to balance the towel on her head.

"Because, Cam, I've already established myself as a strong competitor who'd drop anyone into next week. You, on the other hand, are a little itty bitty pixie who flies and needs to look more threatening. And red totally looks good on you!" Cassidy gushed, receiving a roll of the eyes from Cammi.

"If you say so. I still think you should dye yours. Ooh dye your hair green."

"No way!"

"What's wrong with green? I think it'd look cute on you."

"Never. End of discussion," Cassidy glares.

"Sheesh. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"The fact that we have to do all of this at all"

"Honestly, we don't have to. This was your idea anyways."

"Yeah, but you heard Ambrose. 'Do something worth fearing.' So let's do it."

"I can't believe you talked me into going through with this."

"Well the red's in your hair, no going back now. And stop pouting, it's not like it's all of your hair. You're not turning into Eva Marie."

Cammi turned and flipped Cassidy the bird. Cassidy giggled and turned back to cleaning their hotel bathroom up. When all was done and as soon as she heard the blow dryer turn on, Cassidy plopped onto one of the beds in their shared hotel room. Patiently waiting for Cammi to finish up, Cassidy rolled over onto her stomach and played with the zipper on one of the luggage bags on the bed beside her. She smiled as she thought of what was inside: ring gear, but not just any ring gear. This was part of what Cassidy liked to call the beginning of their own little revolution. Freshly sewed by Sandra, the WWE's seamstress per request of a surprisingly helpful Dean Ambrose, Cammi and Cassidy were able to get something new. Sexy is what he called it. Cassidy opened her suitcase and stared lovingly at her new outfit. She reached out to touch it, fingertips grazing over the fabric gently as if it were to break with the slightest bit of force. As slowly as possible, she lifted it up and held it in her hands. As silly as it may sound, this was the start of something great. Cassidy could feel it. Cammi may not be able to see what the future would hold for them yet, but she'd thank Cassidy later. This was gonna be the start of a new era in wrestling. This time, no one would tell them to hold back. And it all starts when they put on this new gear and walk out those curtains to the crowd. Cassidy could picture it already. It sent tingles down her spine. The sweet taste of nostalgia made its way to her senses as she felt the excitement within her veins once again. They'd have respect. They'd be feared.

"Alright, so how do you think it looks?" Cammi questioned as she walked into Cassidy's view. She ran her fingers through her now dry hair, holding the colored portions out so the lamp light made it shine brightly. Cassidy smiled with delight. She gently tucked the folded gear back into its spot in her luggage and hopped off of the bed. She ran her fingers through the red strands of hair flowing all around her head. It almost glowed when the right light hit it at just the right angle.

"It looks gorgeous on you! You're gonna look like such a bad ass tomorrow." Cassidy practically squealed.

"It's just a color, sweetie. The real question is if I can act the part. It takes more than some hair dye and leather to make me into some ass kicker."

"And that's why you got the skill to back you up! Oh and me too, of course. Loyal backup and fellow asskicker at your service!" Cassidy saluted at Cammi which earned a laugh from the now red haired girl. Cassidy beamed at her. Cammi could get used to being saluted to like some captain. Captain Cammi. It had a nice ring to it.

"How could I forget? And not just skill. Harsh words from me. Attitude from you... if you think you can handle it," Cammi arched an eyebrow towards Cassidy, a smirk forming on her lips. Cassidy gasped and held an exaggerated hurt face. Cammi struggled not to laugh.

"You don't think this face..." Cassidy pointed to her adorable pouting face, "...could handle bitchy?"

"Well, I guess we'll see, won't we?" Cammi laughed. She sat down on her own bed, making Cassidy do so on her own as well. Both girls put their bags aside and crawled into their beds.

"You sure you wanna do this, Cass?"

"More than anything."

Cammi nodded and turned in her bed to face her best friend. They smiled at each other, knowing what the other was feeling: a mix of excitement, nerves, and, without a doubt, a feeling of absolute dread. No matter how much either of them wanted to do this, there was no guarantee that it would all go down smoothly. Freezing up. Being laughed out of the next stadium. Being ignored. Utter failure. All of these were a possibility and they both knew it. It was just a risk they were willing to take.

"Are you sure you wanna do it, Cam?" Cassidy's bright green eyes searched Cammi's own brown ones. Cassidy knew her too well. She'd be able to tell if Cammi was lying. Cammi sighed, knowing it was useless to try and get out of this one.

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too."

"But, it's something we should do. We can't keep being in this place forever."

"Exactly."

Cammi chuckled slightly, almost humorlessly. "Remember that phrase that you used to get us through the day? 'We're here, that's all that matters'?"

Cassidy smiled. "Yeah."

"That's not the case anymore is it?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Cammi asked curiously.

"You're grateful to be here, right?"

"Of course." Cammi responded in a heartbeat. "It's the greatest thing I've ever done in my life. I just- I'd hate myself later if I didn't do everything possible to reach my... our... dream" Cammi's voice trailed off, knowing this was the point that Cassidy was trying to make.

"So then, Cam?" Cammi glanced towards Cassidy at the sound of her voice. "You ready to takeover?" Cammi leaned over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp there. She nodded and turned in her bed slightly so that she was now facing up in her bed. She breathed in and out slowly and peacefully, calming herself down even though she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

"Damn right I am."

…

The next night, everyone was getting prepared for another Monday Night Raw. People ran back and forth getting everything set backstage. It was the usual: cameramen, light technicians, sound guys, etc. There were no sign of any wrestlers as they were all either in their locker rooms getting their gear on, or warming up for their upcoming matches. Cammi slipped her head through a crack in the door leading from the outside to the backstage area.

"Do you think anyone else knows we're not supposed to come around here for a while?" she whispered to Cassidy, who peeked around the door as well.

"I don't 's only one way to find out" Cassidy responded, pulling the door wide open and nonchalantly entering. She felt a hand wrap firmly around her wrist as she felt herself being pulled back roughly. The door closed softly behind them.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Cammi still whispered, but louder as she became increasingly annoyed with Cassidy's careless entry.

"What?"

"Hello, moron?" Cammi opened the door a bit and gestured towards what, or more like who, was standing not very far from the door.

"Oh, my bad. He looks different when he's not yelling at us." Cassidy apologized with a laugh, referring to Kane as he stood there, talking with a few other men in suits, two of them being J&amp;J security, the other being the two-toned sellout himself, Seth Rollins. Luckily for them, Kane was facing the side and towards the three men instead of them. They gently closed the door so as not to be noticed by any of those four men, no doubt they'd get punished if either of them were spotted by those members of the Authority.

"Crap. So how are we gonna get passed them?" Cammi asked Cassidy, hopeful that her brilliant mind would end up churning another bright idea as usual. She smiled and quickly dug her hand into her bag. After a few brief moments of scouring through her purse, she came out with her cellphone, unlocking the touchscreen and immediately dialing the newest number in her contacts. Cammi knew better than to question her best friend as she put her plans in motion, so she stood back and let her do her thing. On Cassidy's end, the phone rang many times before finally being answered.

"Half-pint? There better be a good reason why you just interrupted my workout." A husky and half panting voice answered from the other line.

"Yeah, we kinda need another favor." Cassidy piped up sweetly.

"No can do, kid. After driving you two to Walmart for some freakin' hair dye of all things and getting you the new outfits from the sewing lady, I'm all out of favors. My generosity's all out. Unless you two are dyin' out there, then maybe I'd come out. But, since you're not…"

"We need you to beat the crap out of Seth Rollins," Cassidy explained quickly before Dean could hang up, causing Cammi's eyebrows to skyrocket on her face in surprise. The smile that brightened up on Dean's face was obvious before he even said anything.

"Now you're talkin'. Tell me where he is and I'll be right there."

As soon as Cassidy told Ambrose everything, she hung up and turned back to face Cammi who now had a face over her mouth to stop her from dying of laughter.

"That was your plan?" Cammi managed to get out in spite of her giggles.

"Well, it was the only one I had. And Ambrose is pretty effective in being a pain in the ass for them, so they'd be on him like glue. When that happens, we sneak in as quietly as possible." Cassidy felt confident in her plan. She took a hold of her stuff and motioned for Cammi to be ready as well.

Crash!

"Ambrose, what the hell!?"

"Go! Go! Go!" Cassidy instructed and pulled the door open in order to quickly but silently sneak in. As soon as they pulled the door back, they saw the chaos that was Dean Ambrose. He mounted a very unprepared Rollins and both had fallen right to the floor. Joey and Jamie were scrambling to get the Lunatic Fringe off of their boss, but they were lost in the flurry of blows and punches that both men were now throwing at eachother. Kane was yelling, of course, utter nonsense at this point. He called for the help of a few referees to come help out and separate the men. Many could be seen coming from afar, rushing to the scene. This was the time for the girls to lay low. The refs would see them for sure. Dean saw the referees and took the opportunity to get off of Seth and climb a few boxes, utilizing a flying elbow to jump on anyone who had come close enough to knock over. Now that everyone was down, this was the time for the girls to kick it into high gear; they rushed past the mass on the ground as quickly but as quietly as possible. Seth, however, had managed to scramble just barely out of harm's way. Rolling over and getting up in time to see a mass of brown and red hair jutting out of a hoodie disappear around a corner. Seth furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember if anyone even had hair like that. He didn't have much time to think before he felt Dean get on his back again, dropping him to the floor.

"That's enough!" Kane yelled out, grasping Dean by the back of the neck and pulling him up and off of Seth. He pushed Dean, face first, into the nearest wall and restrained him. Dean looked around towards the side he was forced to face. No sign of Cassidy or Cammi. He figured his job was done so he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of having clobbered Seth mercilessly even if it was for a few seconds. He chuckled in Kane's face.

"Alright, Ambrose. I don't know why you attacked Rollins and, frankly, I don't really care. But, there are consequences for your actions and they must be met. You can forget about your singles match with King Barrett. Tonight, you're in a handicap match against us." He hissed as he let go of a grinning Ambrose who landed with a thud. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kane and Seth's stupid faces. He chuckled quietly to himself, his tongue sticking out a bit.

"If you two are still there, you can come out now. Assholes are gone now!" he yelled out, just in case the poor girls were hiding behind a trash can or something.

Cammi poked her head out first to really make sure the coast was clear. A quick scan of the area revealed only Ambrose laughing on the floor like a maniac.

"Oh thank God. We kinda ran into a dead end right here and had no where to go." Cassidy sighed in relief as they both made their way to Ambrose. Cammi held her hand out to Dean, who gladly took it and made his way up to his feet. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at Cammi, nodding his thanks.

"So, uh, is that all you need? Not that I'll do anything else or anything."

"Yup. That's it. Thanks so much for your help, no matter how weird the request was. " Cammi side glanced at Cassidy who was smiling smugly at how well her plan had worked out.

"Ha, no problem at all! Honestly, it was pretty refreshin'. Beating up Rollins. Stickin' it to Kane. It's like the good ol' days."

"Yeah but now you have a handicap match and it's all out fault." Cassidy looked down sadly. Cammi half glared at her when she said 'our.'

"Not a problem, half-pint. Not like I haven't been in one before. I've been to hell and back all my career. This is nothin'. Besides, not like they wouldn't have interfered in my match later anyways. Knowing those Authority punks, they were gonna come in and jump me at the end." Cammi and Cassidy exchanged looks. They were a bit cheered up at Dean's dismissal of their worries, but they were still a bit sad that they had caused this.

"And that's where I come in," Cassidy practically jumped where she stood, completely spooked by the unexpected deep and soothing voice behind her. Cammi looked back at the source of the beautiful sound.

"My brotha'!" Dean piped up, going in for a quick side hug and fist bump with the man.

"You know I got you're back, Dean."

"Ha! You always do! You always do! If they can have something up their sleeve, then so can I. And I got a Samoan Badass as my secret weapon!" He responded enthusiastically. Cammi and Cassidy smiled at the scene unfolding before them, but stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Dean saw the two looking uncomfortable and decided to speak up.

"Ladies! This is my brother, Roman Reigns. Roman, these are two very fiery young ladies who I can't wait to see what they've got planned tonight, cause I know something's up if they're here. And I can't wait til shit starts stirring." Roman nodded respectfully towards the two and shook their hands, his grin never wavering. Cammi and Cassidy's smiles widened.

"Word travels fast in the locker room. Aren't you two supposed to be suspended for a while?"

"Yeah, we are. But we decided we didn't care." Cammi responded confidently, which served only to make Ambrose laugh harder. He stepped closer to Cammi and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Now that's a fighter right here!" he said as he shook her enthusiastically. Roman rose an eyebrow at this, but decided not to press it. Instead he nodded once again and wished them luck on whatever they had planned before leaving for his locker room.

"Doesn't say much, does he?" Cassidy noticed.

"Nope."

"Thanks again for the help, Ambrose, but we gotta get ready. Keep an eye out for us." Cammi said, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"You bet I will, babe."

Cammi's face flushed slightly as she pulled Cassidy away from the scene as well. Cassidy desperately wanted to fangirl over this, but now was not the time. As fast as they could, both girls lugged their bags with them as they ran to their locker rooms.

…

"Hello, everybody! We are here live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for Monday Night Raw!" Michael piped into his mic, informing everyone at home of the start of the show. The pyro went off which excited the crowd. Everyone was on their feet and roaring at the sound of the Raw's theme playing. As the music faded, people waited to see who the person to kick off the show was gonna be. But moments passed and nothing happened.

"Monday Night Raw, everyone!" Michael tried once again, but nothing was happening, and no one seemed to know what was going on. The commentators looked at each other with confusion, not knowing what to do or say at this moment choosing instead to clear their throats and wait for instruction from their headsets. At this point, even the crowd had started to die down; everyone was confused. No one was coming out.

That's when a new song had hit. One that no one was familiar with.

The theme began with the cry of an electric guitar accompanied with the rhythmic boom of a drum. This song was new to the WWE universe as no one had any idea as to who could use it as their theme song. The only thing anyone knew from this was that whoever came out next was someone not to be messed with. Heavy metal always caused this kind of fear in people. A few more beats of the drum and the daring duo stepped out from behind the curtain, almost unrecognizable. Toting a bag with them, they were completely dressed in black from their knee high combat boots, to their black pants, to the black jacket they wore over their leather crop tops. Jacket completely adorned in spikes. Each girl had a belt around their waist. One was red, the other blue. Each one's buckle a large C. They both also wore leather hats similar to ones bikers wore. Not only were they ready to fight, they were ready for war. With the new look and the large red streaks flowing out of Cammi's hat, the two girls could've been mistaken for completely different people than they were. The bubbly upbeat music was gone. The bright colors were gone. The smiles were gone. The energy was gone. Not only were they scowling at the audience, but you could feel the anger wafting off of them. They were pissed. And they were gonna do something about it. Strutting down the aisle, they could hear all kinds of different sounds, a few cheers from the audience, the uncomfortably loud silence from the announcers, and all around confusion from people waiting for an explanation. No doubt backstage management, especially Kane, was gonna be furious with them. All eyes were on them. Just like they wanted from the start. Managing not to laugh at everyone's shocked expressions, Cammi managed to mask her face with a smirk instead as she climbed in between the ropes and into the ring. Cassidy circled around the ring and demanded two microphones from a very confused Lillian Garcia. She gave them to her without a fight. Smirking as she made her way to the ring, the same way that Cammi did, Cassidy handed her partner a mic and waited for the crowd and the music to quiet down. Cammi was the first to speak.

"5 months... 3 weeks... 2 days. That is exactly how long it's been since Cassidy and I were scouted out by someone who we thought was finally gonna give us our big break. But, man were we wrong. Our years of training and learning, our blood, our sweat, and our tears shaping up to be the best we can be, it all went to waste. Where we saw fighters, they saw punching bags. Where we saw skill and athleticism, they saw people who could take the pain. Where we saw perfect female wrestlers, they saw 'talent enhancement.'"

"You see, the higher ups in backstage management played us all for fools. They thought they were so smart and that people wouldn't eventually find out, but they've been hiding a little secret from all of you, particularly when it comes to the Diva's division. Now, it's no secret that they treat us like trash, am I right?" Cassidy paused to hear a response from the audience. There was some, but most people were clinging on to Cammi and Cassidy's every words, anxious to what they would say next. Cammi continued.

"There was a whole controversy way back when. Remember 'GiveDivasAChance?' Well they said screw it and decided to ignore the voices of the fans. They decided to listen to themselves once again because they think they're such god damn geniuses. Well, they're not. Which is why instead of actually fixing everything that was wrong with how they treat their women's wrestlers, they made it unimaginably worse by-" Cammi's mouth kept moving but no sound reached the ears of the audience. A few people yelled in outrage, others felt sorry, others laughed. But, Cammi and Cassidy only smirked. Cassidy dug into the bag that they carried out with them and pulled out a megaphone.

"Ha! This look familiar? You can't silence us that easily! We came prepared to rat you guys out of everything you've done to not only screw us over, but every single female that is back in that locker room, afraid to speak out because they don't want to lose this job they've worked to keep. Sure, some worked more than others, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve respect just like everybody else." Cassidy got a mixed reaction at her final statement. This made her a bit angry, but the universe would learn very very soon. Even if they had to make them learn. Cammi grabbed the megaphone and continued on.

"Now back to the point. Anyone who knows who we are even before we got here knows that we are wrestling machines, well tuned machines at that. Anyone who stood in our way would get pummelled and were well on their way to retirement. With that said, why then, have been losing and losing and losing and losing and losing? With the exception of maybe one match here, we haven't been giving it our all. No, no. But, that's not our fault. You see, we were hired to take in all the pain of a match and purposefully lose them in order to make others look better." Cammi let this news sink in before continuing but not before waiting for the boos to end. Cammi laughed.

"We were screwed over the minute we got here; we were told we were only here to protect the reputation of this company and leviate some of the hostility of the fans towards the way that WWE was acting towards the female talent. We were put in minute long matches, taking in the pain like freaking punching bags, all for nothing! Nothing except to make the precious other divas look strong. Simply looking strong is not enough. How are we gonna make them strong? Gee, i don't know. How about matches longer than one fucking minute. Maybe multiple women's matches a night? How about interesting stipulations to matches? Or hey how about we fucking let them actually fight for real, not these bullshit rigged matches we've been forced to put on. You know what? How about all of the above? Because the female wrestlers worked hard for it and we deserve this shit, and all of you deserved not to be lied to." The cheers that erupted from the audience were deafening; people were getting behind this movement. Cammi and Cassidy weren't gonna stop now.

"The thing about change, though, is that everyone talks about it. No one ever does it. Not too long ago, we tried to get the rest of the women to join us in some sort of revolution here. The most we got outta that was a bunch of cowards and one match with two brave girls, but that's about it. The higher ups talked about it but then decided they didn't care. But, you know what? They're out of touch. And now, they're out of time. It's our turn to take control. Now, when we talk about change, we're different. We want change and we want it now. If there's any two women back there who've found their spines and would like an opportunity to showcase their talent to an audience who hasn't seen them at their best, step forward now and bring it. We're not leaving til we get what we came here for." Cammi slammed the mic on the floor outside of the ring as she turned to face the aisle, waiting, begging, for someone to have the balls to do this.

Both girls didn't have to wait long for someone's music to hit. It wasn't anyone they were expecting, and quite honestly being in another one of her backbreakers made both of their backs ache the moment her music hit, but they were happy nonetheless. Out came Alicia Fox, dancing to her upbeat party music and getting hyped for a match she was gonna work her ass off in. Next person up was also unexpected. In a return, Alicia Fox's tag team partner was Layla. Now Layla's situation was a bit weird; she's been a women's champion and a Diva's champion so one would think she didn't need to prove herself. This is, a lot of people thought she was undeserving of both of those titles. It was time for her to prove it to all her doubters and to herself just how worthy she really was. This unexpected duo met at the center of the stage before highfiving and making their way down the aisle. Both of them made it into the ring and stared across at Cammi and Cassidy. Cassidy smirked and threw her microphone towards the girls. Alicia caught it but held a questioning look on her face. Cammi began to speak.

"Just one more thing we want to add, just to make sure no one screws this up for us." Alicia nodded, signalling for Cammi to continue.

"We want it to be a two-out-of-three falls match."

Alicia looked at Layla for approval before answering the challenge. After a nod from Layla, Alicia spoke into the mic. "We accept." She tossed her mic out of the ring and Layla went to the outside of the corner. Cammi and Cassidy both smirked. They tossed their mics out as well and kicked the bullhorn to the side. Cassidy scanned the time keeper's area for a referee. Finding one, she yelled at him to get in the ring. He did, with reluctancy. This was perfect. No Authority had come out to meddle. No punishments were being dealt. As far as they knew, Raw was still going on live. The audience seemed to be behind them. And now Divas were starting off Raw. This was all going so well. Cammi made her way to the outside of their corner. Cassidy and Alicia stared eachother down inside the ring. This was going to be interesting.


	13. Ch 13- Applause

**A/N**: I'm late again. I'm sorry (/.\\) Update every Monday from now on. I promise.

* * *

Cassidy and Alicia stared each other down inside the ring. The referee asked both girls if they were ready. Both of them nodded their heads yes excitedly, their eyes never leaving each other and their eyes growing wider, wilder, hungrier. This is the kind of match both girls have been waiting to have. Cassidy wanted revenge for all those times she had to suffer from backbreakers that she couldn't even fight back. Alicia wanted desperately to execute one on her after a wild chase, a hard won struggle, not a pity move. As soon as the bell rang, both girls were off.

Both women lunged at each other the moment they were able, both wanting to gain the upperhand in the match. Alicia took a swing at her opponent, but Cassidy was quick. She maneuvered around Alicia, locking her arms firmly around her waist. Alicia, however, broke free of this and tried to do the same. The two went on like this for a few moments, grappling, counters and out maneuvering each other. Once it stopped, it was Cassidy who managed to win dominance. She encircled her arms around the neck of a bent over Alicia Fox, cutting off her air supply as she put her in a guillotine choke. Alicia jerked around, trying to fight Cassidy off, but her hold on her was too strong. Cassidy hopped onto Alicia, wrapping her legs around her abdomen and began to squeeze. Alicia faltered in place but held herself together. She still stood but was steadily going down. She tried all she could to reach for the ropes and break the hold but Cassidy clung to her. She decided to use her remaining energy to focus on the area that Cassidy had left open. She punched and elbowed Cassidy's sides with both arms. This allowed her to breathe as Alicia felt the hold loosen up with every blow. Eventually, the small break in the hold was enough for Alicia to unhook the legs and shift Cassidy to bring her down hard into the mat on her back, executing a sidewalk slam. The immediate relief gave Alicia the burst of adrenaline she needed. As soon as she saw Cassidy getting up, so was she. Rocketing into the ropes, she rebounded delivering clothesline after clothesline to the powerful blonde woman. After a few, Alicia grabbed hold of Cassidy's head and proceeded to flip her over and take her down. Alicia put pressure into the headlock she put Cassidy in, using the opportunity to catch her own breath as well as take some out of her opponent. After her breath had came back to her, Alicia dragged Cassidy towards the ropes and slid the blonde's head under the bottom rope. Planting her foot on the bottom rope, Alicia reached out and took a handful of the golden locks and pulled, digging the rope into the back of Cassidy's neck in the process. The referee counted to 4 before Alicia backed off. Cassidy rubbed at the back of her neck but turned around in time to see Alicia, not showing any mercy, walking back to finish Cassidy off. Cassidy put all her power into her hand and delivered a hard slap to Alicia's face. The force was enough for her to stagger back, allowing Cassidy the opportunity to get back to her feet and continue on with chops. She chopped Alicia as hard as she could. The slaps getting louder and louder as the audience quieted down to listen to each one and then react. They loved it. The marks could be seen on Alicia's chest. Ouch. Cassidy had managed to get Alicia into a corner, both women equally far from their opponents. Cassidy gained a newfound energy after all those chops. Looking behind at the empty space behind her, Cassidy grabbed a hold of Alicia's neck, jumped up to plant her feet on Alicia's stomach and fell back into the mat, monkey flipping Alicia far behind her. Alicia slumped on the ground, holding her back and grimacing. Cassidy hooked one of her legs for a pin.

1…

Kickout!

Cassidy didn't expect Alicia to quit so easily, but that didn't mean that she wasn't frustrated. She got Alicia halfway to her feet and dragged her towards Cammi's corner. Placing her slumped form on the bottom rope, Cassidy began to stomp on Alicia. She tagged in Cammi. As soon as she got in, Cammi began to stomp on her as well. When the ref counted to 4, Cammi got Alicia up and snap suplexed her to the space behind. Knowing how tired she must be, Cammi didn't waste a moment before hooking Alicia's legs.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Cammi needed to tire her out a bit more. She quickly got up and ran to the ropes, rebounding with enough force to leg drop her. Again. And Again. After she was satisfied, Cammi was on her again, hooking the legs.

1…

2..

Kickout!

Cammi was disappointed but got to thinking quickly. Alicia's face and back must be hurting right now. She got Alicia to her feet by pulling her up by her hair and then throwing her into a corner. Cammi rammed into Alicia, hitting her spine with the covered steel pole. Alicia shrieked in pain. Cammi ran to opposite corner and with much speed lunged at the woman again. At this, though, Alicia thought fast and evaded the tackle. She hopped up and did a split, resulting in Cammi ramming herself into the pole. Taking advantage of the situation, Alicia sunset flipped over Cammi and managed to pin her shoulders down for the count.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Alicia growled and quickly got up, delivering a single leg drop kick to Cammi's face. Deciding to further injure the face, Alicia grabbed a hold of the back of Cammi's neck and slammed her face into the mat. She did this a few times before realizing just how tired she was. She needed to reach her partner, and now was the time to do it. Alicia crawled towards her corner and let Layla tag herself in; she had no energy to do otherwise. Layla ran in quickly as she saw Cammi beginning to crawl towards her own partner. Layla swiftly delivered a low dropkick to Cammi's side, completely stopping her in her tracks. She managed to get on Cammi and pin her shoulders to the mat.

1…

Kickout!

Layla was just getting started. She pulled Cammi up from the floor and threw her at the ropes. Rebounding back almost instantly with such force, Layla caught her, spun her in midair and delivered a backbreaker. This was nostalgic for Cammi as she's used to Alicia's torturous ones. Layla's, however, were different. She held Cammi there on her knee. Layla placed a hand on Cammi's face and pulled down, stretching her as her other arm pulled down at Cammi's legs. This was pure agony for Cammi's spine. She screamed out in pain but was not yielding. She shook her head no when the referee asked if she wanted to quit. After a while, Layla grew bored. She threw Cammi to the floor and without missing a beat, put her into a modified bow and arrow stretch, further injuring the back. Layla yelled as she stretched and pulled, planting her foot further into Cammi's back. The ref once again asked Cammi if she wanted to cave in. Cammi's shrieks were muffled by the mat and also the mess of brown and red surrounding her, but her answer was clear; no. Cammi refused to give up.

"Layla!"

Layla turned at the sound of her name, and a smile danced on her lips as she saw a refreshed Alicia back in her corner. Both had the same thought. They knew how to break her back. Layla, still holding Cammi in the same position, slowly dragged her way towards Alicia. Once she was close enough, Alicia tagged herself in. Layla went back to the outside of the ropes and watched as Alicia effortlessly scooped up Cammi and executed her with a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. Then another. And another. Alicia aggressively threw her to the side, enjoying the audience's audible grimace. They felt Cammi's pain. Alicia went in for the pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Right before the three, Cammi managed to kick out. Alicia's eyes popped wide open, her mouth agape. She threw a tantrum in the middle of the ring and began to argue with the referee. She was getting extremely frustrated. Fast. Cammi was able to breathe for a while but was put back into a state of agony just as quickly as she was out of it when Alicia put her in a Boston Crab. Alicia, however, was unaware of where they were. Her rage had blinded her from seeing they were mere inches away from the ropes. Cammi reached out to grab a hold. A long and painful four seconds passed before Cammi felt Alicia let go. She rolled out of the ring quickly to catch her breathe. She heard the ref counting so she went back in. Cammi hopped up to the apron and was about to make her way inside when she felt Alicia's big boot smash into her cheek. Cammi was knocked right off the apron and spilled onto the floor in front of the audience. Many of them yelled for her to get up, others were screaming stuff Cammi couldn't quite make out; Alicia's foot had knocked the sense right out of her. Cammi stumbled back to her feet before she looked up to see Cassidy preoccupied with Layla and then felt a pair of hands grabbing at her back. The hands sent her flying toward the steel steps, but Cammi instinctively jumped and somersaulted over them. The fans screamed at this and grew even louder when a surprised Alicia got closer to Cammi only to be superkicked. The ref was at 7 now so Cammi quickly went in. Still on the mat, she decided to roll back out. She didn't want to win like this. Alicia had managed to crawl to the other side of the steel steps she had tried to throw Cammi into. When she got up, she turned around, and only saw a flurry of red as Cammi jumped from the apron and did a hurricanrana. Cammi, feeding off of the energy of the crowd, rolled Alicia back in. After this sequence, the crowd had erupted in a "This is Awesome" chant. Cammi hooked both of Alicia's legs and the ref began to count.

1…

2…

Bam!

Layla smashed her fists into Cammi's back to save Alicia. The next thing Cammi could see is Cassidy running into the ring from her corner and super kicking Layla. Layla rolled out of the ring. The referee ordered Cassidy to go back to her corner. She complied, but this distracted Cammi momentarily, allowing for Alicia to schoolboy her. The ref saw this immediately.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Both women were up immediately, but it was Alicia who was up first. Alicia used her last bit of energy to big boot Cammi. Cammi was down immediately and Alicia dropped to her knees, exhausted. Both girls were down and crawling towards their partners.

Slap!

Once the tags were made, Layla and Cassidy were in and at eachother's throats. They grappled in the middle of the ring but with a mixture of different swift kicks, Layla was now in control. She managed to drive Cassidy into a corner, continuing to kick her stomach, her legs, her chest, anything she could touch. At this point, the referee began to get Layla to back off. She argued with him, but complied eventually. Running back to the corner in an attempt to knee her in the face, Layla was met with one of Cassidy's combat boots. Layla staggered back and held her face. Straightening up to meet her opponent again, Layla tasted Cassidy's spinning heel kick. Cassidy caught a hold of Layla before she hit the ground and positioned herself in front of her. She wrapped an arm around the back of Layla's neck and planted her with a DDT. She hooked a leg and went for the pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Cassidy was getting tired of this. She decided to give Layla a taste of her own medicine, medicine she fed to her best friend. Cassidy was absolutely pissed now. She scooped up the tiny former Diva's champion and put her into a backbreaker of her own. Layla collapsed into a tiny ball on the floor but Cassidy wasn't having any of this. She scooped her up again and once again put her in a backbreaker. This time, she pulled down on Layla's face and legs, stretching her the way Layla did to Cammi. Layla screamed out in agony. Cassidy wasn't done. One more backbreaker should do the trick. She executed it and Layla became dead weight. From the corner of her eye, Cassidy could see Alicia getting up from the ground and climbing up to the ropes with the intention of getting in.

"Cammi!" Cassidy yelled out.

"I'm on it!" she yelled back as she knocked a retreating Alicia off the apron and onto the hard ground below.

Cassidy then smiled down evilly at Layla and shifted her onto her stomach. She sat on Layla's already injured back. One arm at a time, Cassidy reached in front of Layla and grabbed a hold of her arms, stretching them behind her so that she'd be choking herself. With the Straight Jacket Hold in place, Cassidy torqued her body and bent back far behind her. Layla had no choice. When the ref asked if she wanted to give up, she insanely nodded her head yes. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the first fall goes to the team of Cammi Storm and Cassidy Wolfe!" Lillian Garcia chimes in after the bell had rung.

The ref separated Cassidy from Layla who was now holding her arms and legs. Her body was aching all over. The ref made sure that both girls were alright to restart the match. Both nodded yes, but it was evident that Layla was beaten up pretty badly. She looked Cassidy in the eye, not willing to back down. Cassidy shook her head and pointed at Alicia.

"Tag her in, you're pretty damn out of it right now." She ordered. Layla hesitated.

"No. No. I can fight." She grimaced and held her back as the sharp pain dug at her spine.

"I want you at your best, and right now you ain't cutting it. Tag her in." Layla met Cassidy's gaze and scowled. She was insulted, but she knew Cassidy was right. She slowly walked backwards so that Alicia could tag herself in.

"Do you want me to go in for now?" Cammi asked, a bit confused why Cassidy would let an opportunity like this slip away. They were about to make a statement, not a pity party. She thought maybe Cassidy needed a break just as much as Layla did.

"No. I got her," Cassidy responded as she lunged for Alicia. Cammi narrowed her eyes. What's going on?

Alicia and Cassidy collided in the ring, throwing punches, knees, kicks, elbows; any kind of blow they could both manage to deliver on each other. Eventually, Cassidy managed to whip Alicia into the ropes and then launch herself into the ropes on the opposite side. Alicia, however, managed to stop herself before hitting them. She quickly turned around and launched herself upwards to connect a running knee lift with Cassidy's chin. The momentum from Cassidy's own run in addition to Alicia's force sent Cassidy's head snapping back and the woman was sent flying. The crash had sent out an audible shockwave that completely made the audience cringe. Fresh blood was spilling from Cassidy's mouth and onto the now soiled mat below. She held her face. Layla cheered on. Cammi gasped. Alicia was shocked but had no time to worry, the match was on the line. A "Holy Shit" chant began. Alicia hooked both of Cassidy's legs for the pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Alicia screamed in rage as Cassidy had just barely managed to avoid losing the pin. She shrieked as she tried covering Cassidy again and again to no avail. Alicia Fox stood up, took a deep breath and got Cassidy to her feet despite her hands never once leaving her jaw. Alicia hit her signature move: a Northern Lights Suplex. She pinned the shoulders to the floor with the help of her bridge. It looked as if Cassidy was unwilling to fight out of it. The pain in her jaw was too much.

1…

2…

Bam!

Cammi barely managed to interrupt the count. Just as the referee was yelling at her to get back into her corner, Layla had come from behind and Bombshell kicked the back of her head. Cammi dropped like a ton of bricks, completely disoriented and now seeing different shapes. Layla tossed her off the edge of the apron and to the floor below with her foot.

"Up top!" Layla ordered and Foxy complied, knowing exactly what she wanted her to do.

The referee yelled at Layla to get away from Cassidy, but Layla didn't listen. She picked Cassidy up by her hair, dragged her towards the nearest corner, and slightly bent her over. Layla let go and walked away to her corner, leaving a slightly stumbling Cassidy keeled over alone. She didn't even manage to straighten up before Alicia had jumped off from the top rope and delivered a monstrous scissor kick to the back of her neck. Cassidy was out.

1…

2…

3!

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the second fall is the team of Layla and Alicia Fox!"

The crowd was a mass of roars and deafening shrieks. The match had been going on for a good 10 minutes. Each girl looked exhausted; panting, gasping, and drenched in sweat. How the hell was anyone gonna keep going after all of that. And everyone knows that the final fall is the craziest one of all. Neither team wants to lose.

The ref separated Alicia from Cassidy and asked her them both if they were ready to fight. Alicia nodded and smirked at Cassidy who was now making her way to the corner. There, she slumped down and stared down at her hands now stained with blood, undoubtedly she was a mess. It sure felt like it to her. She looked around in search of Cammi. She was stirring and crawling back to their corner. Both she and Cassidy had taken their opponents finishers. She was alive but far from okay. Cassidy thought it'd be best if she went on instead of tagging in Cammi. Cassidy was much stronger anyways. She could take it. Cassidy nodded at the ref that she was okay. The referee started the match once again. Alicia rubbed her hands together as if savoring the moment. She couldn't wait to win this match. However, a loud slap was heard. Layla tagged herself in. Alicia scowled down at Layla. Layla ignored her and got in, Alicia bored holes into the back of Layla's head but complied. She left the ring and waited for her opportunity to get back in.

Layla stalked her way over to Cassidy, undoubtedly waiting for the sweet pleasure of revenge. That sweet pleasure would, unfortunately for her, have to wait as Cassidy delivered a swift and bloody slap to Layla's face. The smack left a crimson mark on Layla's face that absolutely disgusted her. She shrieked in revulsion which gave Cassidy enough time to schoolgirl her. However, the count never began as it was not enough to get Layla's shoulders down. Once she released, Cassidy bounced to an eager and willing Cammi who was now back and ready for action. Maybe, it was better for Cammi to go in after all. The tag was made and Cammi delivered clothesline after clothesline to the stunned woman. Cammi went for one more clothesline but Layla managed to take a hold of Cammi's neck and do a running face buster. Layla got up immediately and ran to the ropes. The facebuster, however, did not phase Cammi too much, who was running on pure adrenaline now. She got up immediately after Layla. Layla saw Cammi up and full of energy and went in for a clothesline. Cammi avoided this by bridging and immediately hitting Layla with an Enziguri when she turned around. Cammi dove onto her fast and went for the pin

1…

Kickout!

Cammi got up quickly again, rebounding off the ropes and attempting to go for a Sling Blade. Cammi met air and turned around only to be put in Layla's infinity transition that finished in a crucifix pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

not just any kickout, Cammi had squirmed out of the crucifix hold and kipped up. The audience gave her an ovation, but Cammi wasn't done. Layla was still on the floor, so Cammi rebounded off the ropes and hit Layla with her own move, a low dropkick to the side. Cammi dove onto Layla once again

1…

Kickout!

Layla was still full of energy. She went in for another clothesline, but Cammi knew how to avoid this. She bridged once again but Layla had learned. Instead of coming back, Layla hopped up onto the ropes of the corner, bouncing from one to the other and finally ending in a diving crossbody to perfectly execute Lots of Layla on Cammi. However, Cammi did not go down. Instead, she caught Layla and swiftly turned her own move into a Fisherman's suplex.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Layla was running out of steam. Evidently, so was Cammi. She got up and threw Layla at the ropes but Layla slid under Cammi's legs and sweeped her legs her. Cammi was down and Layla took advantage by putting her in a neckscissors hold. This gave her time to catch her breath a little. The audience loved the fast paced sequence and applauded for both girls. A now cleaned up Cassidy yelled for Cammi to not give up.

Layla was having fun with Cammi now. She transitioned from position to position, still having the hold on lock as she dragged Cammi from place to place. It was, however, when Layla laid on her stomach and got Cammi face down that Cammi was able to pull herself up into a squatted position. She shifted the woman's weight and heaved her weight up, getting her ready for an electric chair. Cammi had not seen where they were, though. Too close to the ropes and with the neck scissor still intact, Layla bent backwards, using the ropes for leverage, and put Cammi in a hanging headscissors choke. This didn't last long. The ref counted to 4, but for the red streaked girl, it lasted an eternity. Choking, gagging, and trying to get more air in her lungs, Cammi was surprised by the infinity transition once again.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Cammi didn't have time for a break; Layla was on her again. She dragged her to the corner and did a tornado DDT on Cammi and swiftly transitioned back into the bow and arrow stretch she had her in before. Cammi yelled out in pain and frustration. Cassidy yelled for Cammi to get up as she reached her hand as far as possible even though they were no where near her. Cammi refused to tap out. Layla was getting impatient. She let go of the stretch and lifted Cammi up off the floor for a sidewalk slam. Cammi landed with an audible gasp and a very loud thud. She felt a weight on her.

1...

2…

Kickout!

At this point, the audience was on the edge of their seats. Layla was screaming out in anger. She ran to the ropes and laid Cammi out with a Bombshell Kick right in the back of the head. She covered Cammi.

1…

2…

Kickout!

The audience cheered. But Layla paid no attention. She had only one more option. She quickly jerked Cammi to her feet and rammed her into the closest corner. She slumped Cammi's seemingly lifeless body into place and over the turnbuckle. She called out for Alicia to make sure Cassidy didn't go anywhere. Alicia, still slightly glaring at Layla, made her way towards Cassidy as she was told. Layla climbed to the top rope and faced inwards, the opposite way she made Cammi face. She spent little time before taking a hold of Cammi's neck and somersaulting over her. This blockbuster, however, was different as Layla had transitioned it into a Hangman Neckbreaker, successfully dealing Cammi her finishing maneuver; Layout. Layla wasted no time. She was on Cammi as soon as her body hit the floor.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Layla's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped wide open. She grasped at her hair with both of her hands not believing that Cammi was able to take, not one, but two of her finishing maneuvers. Layla breathed hard and heavily. Aside from shock, she didn't know how to react. No one was this resilient to her. The audience was going crazy. Layla was out of options. She made her way onto her feet and looked up at Alicia, now back in her corner and just as surprised as Layla was. Layla jerked Cammi right back up again. She rammed right into Cammi's side and they crashed into Alicia's corner. Tagging back and forth between the two, Alicia and Layla stomped and stomped on Cammi. Eventually, while Alicia was in, Cammi was taken down and pinned down once again.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Cammi barely escaped, but Alicia was far from giving up. She had another trick up her sleeve. Knowing fully well that one of the most injured parts of Cammi's body was her back, she scooped her up in her arms and then onto one of her shoulders. A canadian backbreaker is what some would call it. Torture is was Cammi's back would scream.

"Yeah you like that? You like that, Storm?" Alicia taunted as she bounced up and down, making her shoulder dig deeper into Cammi's spine. Agonizing squeals and screams came out of Cammi's mouth in response. Alicia laughed and yelled at the referee to ask her if she gave up. Cammi's answer was a scream and a shake of her head.

With as much strength as she could gather, Cammi was able to knee Alicia in the face. This caught her off guard and made her slightly off balance. The shift was enough for Cammi to twist and escape with a sunset flip, pinning Alicia down in the process.

1…

Kickout!

However, it was not enough to put her down. Not even close. Alicia was still full of energy. She was the first of the two to get up, immediately running for the ropes in an attempt to end this now. She came back running. She leaped up and attempted a scissor kick again. However, Cammi rolled away just in time for Alicia to catch only air and for Cassidy to tag herself in. As soon as Alicia had impacted the ground from her jump, Cassidy was on her. Shoulder block after shoulder block got her off her feet and sent sweat flying everywhere. Foxy was losing her energy and was absolutely floored when Cassidy hit her with an unexpected drop kick from behind. Cassidy ran to her, flipped her over, and covered her.

1…

Kickout!

Still not enough. Cassidy ran to the opposite side of the ring, knocked Layla off, and ran back in time to neck snap a sitting Alicia. Back to the cover.

1…

2…

Kickout!

The energy surging through Cassidy was not even close to running out. She picked Alicia up by her hair and got her to her feet before whipping her into a corner with the intention of ramming her in the abdomen. Cassidy's face was met with a spring back elbow as Alicia used the corner to her advantage. Cassidy screeched in pain as her busted jaw was once again hurting her. This was enough time for Alicia to climb up and perform a diving crossbody. She went for the cover but no count was even made before Cassidy had kicked her off, one hand on her lips. Alicia was gaining momentum again. She ran to the closest ropes and somersaulted into a drop kick again and again before dropping down to cover Cassidy again.

1…

2...

Kickout!

The pain emanating from her mouth in addition to the frustration she was feeling only made Cassidy angrier. She landed a hard punch on Alicia who reciprocated the blow. Punch after punch and kick after kick was exchanged, eventually landing them in a corner once again; Alicia on the outside and Cassidy on the inside. Cassidy was about to perform a superplex but Alicia was resisting. Cassidy found an alternative. She grabbed Alicia's legs and completely lifted her over in a back body drop. Alicia landed hard on her lower back as she grasped at it. However, the pain was not enough to stop her from drop kicking Cassidy as she dove off the second rope. Both women were down and their partners were begging to come back in, although Layla seemed much more enthusiastic than Cammi who was still recovering. Cassidy saw how exhausted Cammi was and decided against going for the tag, she'd rather have her fully recovered than go in half-assed. Cassidy got up to her feet and turned but was met with Alicia's feet wrapping around her neck. Alicia, doing a handstand, shifted her weight to bring Cassidy down in a hurricanrana. Alicia went for the pin but Cassidy rolled out of the way in time and made her way up to all fours. At this moment, Alicia executed her signature Foxy Buster, a devastating maneuver that just further injured Cassidy's already busted mouth. Alicia went for the pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Alicia threw her head back in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me!?" She yelled out at the ref, now blaming him for the close count. Alicia made the mistake of turning her back on Cassidy. Cassidy ran at her, roughly turned her around, and executed a spine buster. Alicia crashed down into the mat violently but Cassidy had not let got of the hold she had on Alicia. Cassidy lifted her back up, over her own head and powerbombed her with enough force for the both of them to bounce when they hit the floor. Again, Cassidy was not done, she got a very dazed and disoriented Alicia up off the floor and whipped her into the ropes before shooting off into the opposite set of ropes herself. Rebounding with the momentum of an animal, Cassidy speared Alicia right into next week. The crowd roared ferociously, waiting for the third fall that was sure to happen. Cassidy, however, was exhausted and fresh blood was spilling from her mouth again. She looked over her shoulder at Cammi. Cammi was smiling and as eager as ever. She nodded at Cassidy, knowing exactly how this match was going to end. They've put enough women through this finisher for it to be second nature by now. Cassidy turned back and stared right at Layla, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. They locked eyes as Cassidy dragged Alicia's limp form towards Cammi's corner. Cassidy high fived Cammi who then shot up onto the top ropes. The alarm in Layla's eyes was enough to know she would try something. Before she could even take two steps into the ring, Cassidy was on her. She effortlessly scooped Layla up and sidewalk slammed her through the ropes and onto the floor below. Cassidy wasn't done there. There was no way she was gonna let this victory escape and Layla was someone Cassidy just had to subdue. She crawled on top of Layla, who was facedown on the mat, and put her in a Straight Jacket Hold for the second time that night, and this time, no referee was gonna help her.

Cammi looked at was happening outside of the ring. She shook her head in disapproval, knowing full well that Layla had to be taken care of, but not like this. Cammi looked down at Alicia who was starting to stir. She was running out of time. Cammi braced herself on the top ropes and slowly stood tall as flashes of cameras went off. Cammi jumped off and perfectly performed her signature Shooting Star Press. The flashes were blinding, but Cammi didn't care. She flopped on top of Alicia who was now down and out. She hooked both legs and pinned the shoulders.

1…

2…

3!

The crowd erupted in cheers and monstrous amounts of applause as Alicia rolled out of the ring and Cassidy finally got off of Layla, leaving her carcass in the spot she was in, still unmoving. Doctors raced towards the two women and were now beginning to treat them. A few made their way to Cassidy, whose jaw was far from okay, but she dismissed them immediately and demanded a working microphone. Cassidy took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She laughed right into the mic.

"How's about that for a Diva's match?" she said in between laughs and pants.

"We told you all. We were held back. And now that you've seen us at our best, there's no way we're slowing down now." Cassidy handed the mic to Cammi, who was way more capable of speaking right now.

"That's right. " The crowd cheered, obviously impressed. Cammi waited for them to calm down before speaking one more time.

"Women are looked down upon in this male dominated industry, but I think… no. I know, that we've made an impact here today. I'd hate to be the superstars back there who have to come out here and put on a match after what we just did, to put on a match even half the calibre that we just did. Good luck. We tore the house down and the show has just begun. And today was just the start. We had worthy opponents tonight. I'm not gonna lie. That was one helluva of a fight, but they just weren't enough. We've earned our right to be here. We've more than worked our asses off to get here and to stay here. Now, we're making it all the way to the top."

This was refreshing to the audience who was so used to a bland and unexciting Diva's division. These new faces: Cammi and Cassidy, they were gonna take it over by storm, by force. Overjoyed emotion filled the seats of men and women in that audience. Cammi waited for them to quiet down once again.

"Now, we have a bit of a proposition, if you will. Specifically, we want to make a deal… with the Authority."

The crowd went silent. What were they thinking? Cassidy smirked before taking the microphone from Cammi and continuing where she left off.

"There's something that we want. Two somethings, actually, and the only way we're gonna get it is through you." Cassidy gave the mic back to Cammi.

"3 weeks. That is all the time we need to completely take over this division and turn it all to dust. Give us that time and if you don't believe we're the best that the Divas have to offer, then you'll definitely know it after that time is over. We do that, you grant us our requests. It's really that simple." A moment passed as the audience was letting this sink in. They were torn between cheering on these new talented wrestlers or booing the fact that they were playing a dangerous game with the Authority.

"Don't bother coming out, we already know that you'll say yes. After all, we're on the same page aren't we? We both want what's best for business."

With that, Cammi tossed the mic carelessly behind her, not caring where it landed. Smirks lit up both of their faces. Both girls exited the area without so much as a look back.

...

"This is an absolute outrage, I will put an end to this! Those two are fired!"

"Stop. There's no need for that."

"With all due respect, this is an incident we can't just excuse. Those two are in no position to make

demands and are definitely in no position to order us, of all people around."

"I understand your concern Kane, but did you hear the reaction they got from the crowd?"

"Yes, I did, but-"

"Then there is no denying that those two are talented individuals. Just up and firing them will just add fire to the flame that, may I remind you, you started."

"I understand, but-"

"Enough. These girls will help quell any and all outlying tensions the audience may have with the revelation they dropped tonight. In the long run, we may even use them to our advantage."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Honestly, this is really, really, interesting. I'm curious about what they could want. They're obviously bold and courageous. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but their purpose here-"

"Are you questioning my decisions?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Good. From here on out, let them do what they want. I want to see how this goes. Who knows? It could be fun."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

I'm pretty sure you guys know who that was at the end there but I'd like to know your guesses anyways. Leave them in the comments and also who you think the 3 to join Cammi and Cassidy in the future will be :) New chapter next Monday !


	14. Ch 14- Aftermath

A/N: It's a bit of a shorter than usual chapter today but I hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Cassidy clutched at her mouth the second she and Cammi made it through to the backstage area and away from sight of the audience. She toughed it out for the cameras, but now she didn't need to. She doubled over in pain as she held her busted open jaw. Small droplets of blood still made their way down her face and onto her hands. It wasn't nearly the amount of blood that spurt out when she was first kneed in the face by Alicia, a solid hit straight to the chin, but it was still no where near okay. Cammi patted her best friend's back and rubbed at it comfortingly, hoping to reassure her even though it didn't seem like it was doing much.

"That looks really bad. We gotta get you to the medical staff." Cammi said, her voice full of concern. "I have no idea how you managed to wave off the pain when you talked."

"That's why I gave you the mic," Cassidy responded through her fingers.

"Hmmm… I thought you gave it to me because you have terrible mic skills," Cammi teased. It earned her an elbow to the ribs.

"Asshole," Cammi heard Cassidy whisper. She thought she saw a small hint of a smile from the way her eyes crinkled. Cammi chuckled through the pain in her abdomen. Cassidy grimaced from the ache the smile left on her face.

Cammi's laugh faded as she heard yells in the distance. Someone was obviously pissed and they were willing to bet who they were pissed at.

"Think you can keep up the act a bit longer?" Cammi asked. Cassidy nodded her head and both steeled their faces, nothing but anger and contempt to be shown.

"You two! What the hell was that?!" An all too familiar voice hollered from a distance. Cammi struggled not to let the annoyance show on her face as she glared ahead at the two-toned man charging right for them, J and J security in tow, struggling to keep up.

"I was supposed to be the one opening Raw, not you two! Do you have any idea how much time you've made me lose-" he kept yelling but was cut off by the sound of his music hitting. His eyes closed in annoyance as he let out a frustrated growl.

"Damn it!" He punched the closest wall and then stalked back to Cammi and Cassidy. " I am not done with you two. When I'm done out there, you two will answer to me." With that, Seth exited out the curtain and to the crowd filled arena followed by his two security. Cammi and Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. Cassidy hunched over once again.

"I'm glad it wasn't anyone important," Cammi stated half-joking. She held Cassidy in a side hug and helped her move forward. They had to get to a doctor. With her arms wrapped around Cassidy, Cammi managed to slowly drag her for a while before the two bumped into a couple of female faces they really didn't want to deal with right.

"Well, well. It looks like our two daring darlings are back. How was it, girls. Seemed like you two really got your asses handed to you." A sneering voice came out of perfect crimson lips.

"You should see the other two," Cassidy spurted out, a drop of blood making its way onto Nikki Bella's face.

"That is absolutely disgusting! How dare you spurt that crap on me!" Nikki screeched.

"It's called blood, Nikki. You know, you have some in you too. If you worked hard maybe we'd see it and then you'd deserve half the things you've gotten." Cammi snapped back. Nikki's eyes shot up to Cammi's face, filled with rage. Cammi and Cassidy began to walk away, but Nikki yanked back at Cammi's arm, forcing her to release Cassidy who now stood wobbling on her own.

"What makes you think I don't work hard? I've given myself to this company for years. You don't get to decide who deserves what just because you had one badass match!"

"It wasn't just the match. We did something you would never have the balls to do! You, your sister, and everyone else in this division! We took what we wanted because we were strong enough to do it and we didn't care what anyone else thought. We've been pushed, mistreated, absolutely shit on. We're the only ones willing to do something about it."

"You two aren't the only ones who've been pushed down! Stop acting like you're the only victims here!"

"If you had enough, then why didn't you do anything!? If not for yourself, then what about for your sister? What about for every deserving woman in that locker room?"

"Because I know that if I did something, I wouldn't be the only who would be blamed."

Cammi was quiet at this as her eyes moved over to Brie, standing silently as she let Nikki let out some steam. Brie stared down at her feet. Cammi thought for a while. If Nikki did something bad enough, both she and Brie would be out of here, it wouldn't just be her. Knowing the WWE, if something bad enough was done, they'd try to erase the Bella name altogether.

"That's surprisingly caring of you." Cammi stated once she recollected her thoughts. Nikki's scowl only deepened. At this point, many of the other divas had heard the commotion and had come and surrounded the room, wanting to listen in on what was going on.

"But," Cammi continued, "It would have been worth it." Nikki looked absolutely furious. She clenched her fist and took a step forward to take a swing at the red streaked brunette, but Brie held her back. Nikki stared at Brie, a scowl still on her face. Brie shook her head no and held onto Nikki's arm. A fight back here wasn't worth it. Cammi stood her ground. Cassidy still wobbled at her side.

"If you really are telling the truth and were honestly planning to do something, instead of backing down for Brie's sake, why didn't you let her join you. I'm sure she wants a better division as much as anyone else does. She's not a helpless puppy. She could have helped you make a difference, but instead you chose to stick your tail between your legs and run. As always. In fact, every single person in this room could have helped you, but once again, nothing. At all." Cammi wrapped her arms around Cassidy to help her again and began to walk.

"Spineless, weak, women. We look forward to kicking your asses these next few weeks." With that the two injured women walked away towards the medical room.

"I'm sure they didn't mean all of that. They're injured. And-and tired. And just as frustrated, if not more, as we are." Emma spoke up immediately after the two girls left. She hoped a shit storm wasn't about to take place. She was wrong.

"Frustrated or not, who the hell do they think they are!? Barging in and hijacking a TV show and completely ruining a schedule full of people who look forward to their time in the spotlight is completely different from demanding respect!" Nikki growled out, running both hands through her hair.

"Who's turn was it today?" Brie finally spoke.

"It was me against Paige, probably gonna be a 3 minute match too." Summer responded sadly. "Knowing whoever's in charge, that's not gonna happen now, they gotta save time for the real stars." Summer rolled her eyes, but the disappointment was evident in her voice. She was hurt. "I mean I know I didn't have much of a chance against her anyways, but slim was better than none." Summer shrugged.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." Nikki paced back and forth.

Brie looked sadly at Summer and walked over to her. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled when she looked up.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling, Summer, but it can't be good. I'm sure you'll get some time in the spotlight soon." Summer patted Brie's hand and smiled and nodded a thank you.

"We didn't see anyone yelling at them or punishing them or anything. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a good...thing?" Emma tried to see a positive light to the situation again but trailed off when she felt many eyes on her, judging her before she got a chance to even really be heard.

"You really think that the Authority aren't planning something? They always get things their way and the Divas opening Raw with a 20+ minute match is definitely not it. They're planning something and it's just a matter of time before they start dealing punishment to Cammi, Cassidy, Layla, Alicia. Pretty soon they'll have to do something to make sure none of us ever do something like that again. We're gonna be treated even worse!"

Emma shrunk back into place as Nikki ranted and ranted, her voice getting louder the angrier she got.

"Nicole, please calm down!" Brie tried to reason with her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No! This is a real big problem and okay...maybe they were right that we haven't done shit, but that doesn't mean we're weak or spineless. I'm not just gonna sit back as they stomp all over our hard work. We're not going to be punished for something we didn't do and I sure as hell won't sit back and let them bargain their way to the top with us as bait!"

A few of the others nodded in agreement: Rosa, Cameron, Eva. However, others were still unconvinced.

"I just don't know, Nikki. I mean if anyone's done anything special for this company, it's AJ. And she did a lot by breaking out and rebelling and-and I don't know this is reminding me a lot of things she's done and maybe it's a good thing. I mean look where she is now, the top! She's champion. I wanna be there one day and rebelling might just be the best option for the divas. But, it's gotta be all of us."

It was at that moment that Alicia and Layla walked back into the room. They both held ice bags to different parts of their bodies: their backs, abdomens, heads, etc. They clung to each other for support as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"Oh my God, are you two alright?" Natalya shot up from her seat on a crate and moved to help the two sit down. Brie was right there with her to help.

"We'll live," Layla said calmly before saying thank you to the two.

"Speak for yourself," Alicia sighed as she covered her face with one of the bags.

"See! See! This is what I'm talking about. In a matter of weeks, this will be all of us. We'll be beaten and slaughtered and hung out to dry!" Nikki shouted out, gesturing to the two injured wrestlers.

"Offensive." Alicia muttered from her spot. Layla barely looked concerned. She merely took the time to roll her eyes and then take a few deep breaths. Natalya, Brie, and a few others still looked concerned.

"My point...is that are we willing to get beaten down two by two or are we gonna band together and take these bitches down?" She spoke enthusiastically.

Now more people were in agreement. Brie still shook her head.

"Nikki they're hurt because they just came from a pretty brutal match. They aren't the only ones who are hurt. This isn't some goddamn conspiracy. This won't be us!"

"You don't understand, Brie! Cammi and Cassidy… they're playing a very dangerous game with the Authority. The Authority don't play fair; they are merciless and they'll eat you alive and they're gonna use those two to do it. Why can't you understand this?" Nikki screamed back at her sister, trying to understand where she was coming from, but was failing at it.

Brie looked down at her feet, she was close to believing her sister, but something was still nagging at her.

"I just don't want my sister to get hurt," Nikki smiled down sadly at her twin. Brie was on the verge of tears when Nikki wrapped her arms around in a tight hug that Brie immediately returned.

Naomi began to laugh hysterically. "You have both got to be kidding, right?" she kept on cackling. All eyes were on her.

"Excuse me?" Nikki bitterly asked.

"No, no, honey. Excuse me. But wasn't it you who turned your back on Brie not that long ago? Oh and who was it y'all helped out? Ooooh that's right, it was Stephanie. So not only did you hurt your sister but you also helped out someone who you said couldn't be trusted. Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to you after all the shit you've done not only to all of us but to your own family." With that, Naomi got up from where she was leaning against a wall and brushed past the twins, Tamina in tow.

"Careful, Brie. I wouldn't trust this bitch if I were you. Family should be the most important thing but obviously she only cares about herself." Naomi quickly glanced at Tamina and smiled smugly before leaving the room with her.

Brie's arms fell from where they were wrapped around Nikki's shoulders. Nikki felt Brie get out of her hug and push her way out of the room.

"Brie!" Nikki chased after her. The rest of the girls slowly left the room after this, each woman feeling differently about what just happened. The room cleared out and all that was left was Paige, sulking behind a wall. No one knew she was listening in as well.

"You heard all that, didn't you Paige?" Paige jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to shatter the silence she was so comfortable in.

"Crap, AJ. You scared the shit outta me!" She responded at the much shorter and tanner woman.

"Sorry, Pumpkin. But you know what those two are doing don't you?" AJ asked sweetly.

Paige sighed and thought about it for a bit as she crossed her arms and leaned back into the wall.

"Seems like they've divided the Divas already. You think it was all a part of their big evil master plan or something?"

"Absolutely. They're after my baby and they're gonna try to take down the whole division to prove it!"

"So what? Are you suggesting we team up with Nikki and bring them down?"

"Dear God, no."

"Good. No amount of money would've made me cooperate with that." She chuckled slightly before plastering on her poker face once again. "Alright then, what do we do?"

"For now, let's just see how this all plays out."

"You just want to stand back and do nothing while the Diva's are practically at war?"

"You have something better planned?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we do nothing. I'm never in the mood to deal with a Bella. And I'm not to big a fan of Cammi calling me, or us, weak and spineless." AJ closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the sour face making itself evident, to little success. "Besides, this is great. This is just the thing to liven up the women, you know. Those two girls remind me of… me! It'll be great!" AJ nodded eagerly as she cheerfully cuddled her championship belt before turning to leave.

With that, AJ skipped off with a slightly annoyed Paige walking far behind her. Paige grumbled and muttered to herself, closing her eyes as she grew increasingly annoyed of whatever AJ was planning. Paige only managed to take a few more strides before colliding hard with something firm and wet. She landed right on her ass.

"Ow! What the hell?" Paige cried out. She looked up to see Roman Reigns, completely dripping in water, and Dean Ambrose, looking around frantically. By the looks of it, the crash didn't even seem to phase Roman, he simply looked at Dean, who was now anxiously looking from side to side wondering which way to go.

"Dean, relax. We'll find them." Roman said soothingly, keeping his position and staring off into a direction wondering if they should go there.

"Hello?! Guys! You just plow right into me and say nothing at all?" Paige yelled at them, causing both of them to look her way.

"You! Have you seen the two little half pints who had a match tonight?" Ambrose asked, now completely focused on her.

"Oh, sorry, Paige! Didn't see you there! It was an accident! It was all my fault! I hope you can forgive me! " Paige mocked, waving her hands around to emphasize her sarcasm, still very angry and still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, so you've seen 'em?" He asked again.

"Your amount of concern is overwhelming," Paige rolled her eyes. "Go through this door, take a right and go straight. They're with the doctors."

With that, Dean left without a moment's hesitation.

"Your welcome!" Paige screamed after him, completely incredulous at his lack of interest. She let out an exasperated breath and slapped her hands on the floor before trying to get up. A black gloved hand reached out to her. She took it without even realizing what was going on. Once she was up, Roman put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, sorry, Paige! I didn't see you there!" Roman jokingly mocked Paige in what she felt was the worst imitation of her possible. She bit her lip to keep the smile from erupting on her face and raised an eyebrow. Roman continued.

"It was an accident! All my fault!" He raised both his arms up in defense as she cocked her head to the side and shot him a look. "Alright, alright. I give." He chuckled slightly.

"Charming." She answered back sarcastically.

"Well, better than none at all." He responded, referring to how rude Dean was. "You'll have to excuse him, he's kinda sorta…" he grasped a the air with his free hand to look for the word.

"Crazy?" Paige blurted out. They both laughed.

"Yeah, yeah you can say that."

"Eh, well I guess you and I can relate there." Roman raised an eyebrow at Paige's words. "Both of our best friends are lunatics."

"Ah." Roman finally understood and nodded in agreement. "Well, I better go. My lunatic's on edge and I should go knock some sense into him. Good luck with your maniac. And I really am sorry about knocking you down." He smiled at Paige one last time before making his way to the infirmary that Paige had given them directions to, leaving a trail of water from his wet hair as he walked away.

"No problem," she breathed out in a whisper when he was gone. She looked around to make sure no one was around and skipped away to find AJ.


	15. Ch 15- Unrest

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Honestly, this could have been much much worse," a doctor stated as she glanced inside Cassidy's mouth. "She really did a number on you and you'll need some stitches here and here,"she said pointing to different parts in Cassidy's mouth as Cammi looked on both disgusted and concerned.

"She'll be alright to wrestle though, right?" Cammi asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Of course. Some stitches, some ice, a little aspirin for the pain. She'll be good as new, just let me get everything set up."

Both Cammi and Cassidy breathed a sigh of relief once the doctor had stopped examining and left the room to gather supplies.

"Looks like the plan's still a go," Cassidy faked a small laugh and grimaced as she forced on a small smile for Cammi. Her response, however, was to furrow her eyebrows and look away.

"Don't give me that look, Cammi." Cassidy breathed out. "C'mon. I wasn't hurt that bad."

A moment passed before Cammi responded.

"What was that out there?" Cammi demanded as she shut her eyes, not sure if she was able to yell at Cassidy in the condition she was in right now.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked, honestly not knowing what her friend was referring to.

Cammi let out a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

"Out there, when Layla was still out of it, you let her tag in Alicia. You got cocky and that ended up costing us a pin." Cammi tried to explain as calmly as she could without losing her cool.

"I wasn't cocky! I wanted to wrestle someone at their best and Layla wasn't cutting it at that time." Cassidy was offended and made no effort to hide that. She slightly grimaced at the pain from her mouth. This just served to make Cammi angrier.

"Neither were you! You can't keep doing stuff like this! I know you like a challenge and I know you wanted to make a big deal tonight about how strong and dominant we are but pushing yourself is not the way to do it!" Cammi was starting to get louder and louder.

"Then what the hell did you want me to do?! You were no better out there than I was!" Cassidy yelled just as much as she did.

"How about just straight out wrestling Layla. Finishing her off would've been way better than seeing you all bloodied up and puffy now!" Cammi screeched back. This made Cassidy go silent. She knew Cammi was right. She wasn't going to admit that to her, though. Cassidy was content with the statement they had made regardless of the one pin the other team had gotten in. It's not like they didn't deserve some credit. Cassidy was lost in thought, but it didn't make the silence any less awkward. The two girls sat there and desperately waited for the doctor to come back in and break all the awkward tension that now surrounded them. Instead, they got something better.

Boom!

A loud crash of a door being slammed open echoed through the medical rooms, startling the two women.

"Red! Blondie! You half-pints in here?" A voice could be heard yelling from around the corner.

"Is that Dean?" Cammi stared at Cassidy. Both girls held a questioning expression on their faces. Both were taken aback, not expecting him to be here at all. Both girls jumped in their spots when a loud crash was heard again, this time from the door to their room opening wide. Dean Ambrose stood in the doorway. He only saw the the back of Cassidy's blonde head which was blocking his view of Cammi, but he knew he had found what he was looking for.

"Are you two absolutely insane?!" was the first sentence to come out of Dean's mouth.

"That's ironic coming from you." Cammi challenged back, a slight smirk in her voice as she raised her eyebrows.

"Very funny." Dean answered back sarcastically. He held an unamused expression as he slowly walked his way towards the two.

"Let me just start out by askin' why; Why the hell would you two even think about makin' a deal with the likes of the Authority. I mean, I mean, I mean…" Dean closed his eyes and tapped at his temples with both of his hands to try and comprehend what the hell he had witnessed. He stopped at a spot right behind Cassidy, who refused to turn around, and began to pace back and forth.

"I mean the Authority you meant out there is the same one I'm thinkin' about right? Right?" He demanded. Cammi nodded.

"Then you two have seen what they've done to, well… everyone in the fucking universe! What they did to me, what they did to my pal Roman here...," as if on cue, Roman walked in, completely drenched in water and leaving a trail wherever he went. He sent a small wave towards Cammi with one hand before rubbing at his eyes with the other, knowing Dean was no where near done rambling.

"... I mean, shit! Both of you had to get me to beat down on Scumbag just to walk into this place. What makes you two think, that they'll even give two shits about ya' or hell, even if they do, what makes you think they won't use you and then leave you out on the side of the road to dry when you don't do what they tell you to do. Cuz, uh, based on everything else we saw tonight," he gestured between himself and Roman, " you two are some goddamn badasses!" He smiled as he said those last two words, obviously impressed.

"You two are gonna have a problem when they start ordering you around!" Dean finally walked right up to Cassidy and slapped a hand right on her shoulder and rubbed roughly but encouragingly. This only sent a wave of pain throughout her body and a groan of agony to escape her lips.

Dean chuckled and turned to face her saying, "Little sore there are we now- Holy shit what happened to your face?!" Dean yelled out, pointing at the dried and caked blood surrounding the bottom right of Cassidy's lip and the now evident swelling and bruising.

Cassidy immediately pushed him away and covered her face with her hands, turning so no one could see her.

"Really, Dean?" Cammi said to Dean who held his hands up in defense. She went to comfort Cassidy, but it seemed Roman had beat her to it. Cammi stood where she was.

"C'mon. Let me see." Roman insisted, gently tapping at her arms. She shook her head, but Roman wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually, she gave in and slowly put her hands down. Her eyes looked off into the distance, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Roman cupped her chin and moved it around carefully so as not to hurt her. He wanted a better look at the injury.

"It's honestly not that bad." He said which made Cassidy, who was blushing bright red (though you couldn't tell it apart from the red of her injury), sigh a breath of relief.

Roman looked up at Dean, letting go of Cassidy, who was now not as reluctant to show her face, and said "You've been through a lot worse."

Dean shrugged, "Well yeah, but that doesn't stop that from bein' hardcore as hell." Roman shrugged.

"Are you two done?" Cammi was now getting slightly annoyed.

"Are we done? You two just made a pact with the devil and you're asking if we're done? Do you believe this Rome?"

"Leave me out of it."

"Bro."

Cammi chuckled. Dean and Roman looked at her questioningly.

"Look, guys. It's sweet that you two came down here and are worried and all. It really is. But, we're not just blindly walking into this. Okay? Cassidy is brilliant and she has a plan. We know better than anyone how it feels to get screwed over by Authority and honestly, at this point, anything would be better than where we started. And if they do anything to mess with us, then we stir shit up again just like we did today." Cammi smiled brightly at the two and then at Cassidy who gave a thumbs up in approval, the swelling (and embarrassment) had made her unable to talk at this moment. Dean smirked, impressed, and nodded his head in approval. Roman nodded as well.

"Alright, alright. I guess it was stupid to come here and just go off like that-" Dean began.

"I told him it was stupid" Roman interrupted.

"Bro." Dean put his hands up.

"But he really wanted to come." Roman ravished the word, really putting emphasis on it.

"Bro." Dean repeated, and Roman stuck his tongue out in a laugh similar to how Dean usually laughed.

Cammi giggled and Cassidy managed a tiny smile.

"Anyways! You two go tear shit up, just don't let them get in your head, alright?" Dean said.

"No promises." Cammi winked. Dean faltered a bit before responding, obviously not expecting that reaction.

"We, uh, we gotta go tear shit up too. There's a scumbag and a 7-foot piece of crap we gotta pummel to the floor, right Rome? C'mon let's go." He said quickly as he turned to leave.

Dean exited the room quickly after that. Cammi smiled as her eyes watched him leave. Roman and Cassidy exchanged a questioning look before Roman finally went after Dean, saying his goodbyes and well wishes to both girls as he exited the door.

Both Cammi and Cassidy didn't have to wait long for the doctor to be back, do her thing, and soon they were out of there and on their way to their hotel. No one had scolded them, no backstage intern told them the Authority wanted to talk to them, and Seth Rollins didn't find them that night, so everything was all well. Now they just had to rest and hopefully be okay by the time Smackdown would be taped. There was definitely more to come.

…

"Brie! Brie! Where are you?" Nikki, still dressed in her ring gear, power walked through the aisles of the backstage area of the arena in search of her sister.

"Come on, Brie! We need to talk!" Nikki began getting restless, she stopped where she was and put both arms behind her neck, taking a second to catch her breath.

"Brianna, where are you?" Nikki muttered under her breath, beginning to scan around the area once again and keep looking.

"What do you want, Nikki?" Brie mumbled from behind Nikki, luggage in tow and fully dressed to leave the arena.

"Oh, thank god. What happened? Why did you run?" Nikki took a few steps closer to Brie, arms stretched out in a hug, but Brie took a few steps back. Nikki's face fell. She dropped her arms down to her sides and cleared her throat.

"Brie. What's wrong?" Nikki asked, voice full of concern, face full of confusion.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that Naomi was right! You're a goddamn hypocrite!" Brie spit back at Nikki who clearly wasn't understanding what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brie-" Nikki tried to defend herself but Brie wasn't having any of it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before cutting Nikki off.

"Everytime something happens that doesn't really involve you, you don't give a crap. But, whenever there's even a tiny chance that you may be affected negatively, you're all up in people's faces and you paint yourself to be this rebellious leader or some savior or something, but you're not. You do this: Every. Damn. Time. You take advantage of everyone and everything around you and only do things when it suits you. And you know what, I'm sick of it!" Brie cried out and immediately turned around to leave. She was done.

"Brie!" Nikki cried out and grabbed Brie's arm, forcing her to turn around and face her twin. Brie now had a scowl on her face. It frightened Nikki a bit.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. You're gonna listen to Naomi of all people over your own sister?"

"You know, of all people, you decided to befriend Stephanie over your own sister." Brie responded, her voice ice cold.

"That was ages ago, Brie! Why can't you let it go!"

"I can't let it go because I've been so stupid to let you back into my life after everything you've ever done to me!"

"You've done things to me too! You picked your husband over your own sister. Anything I did was just the same thing you did."

"Doing it for love and doing it for power are two completely different things, Nicole, and you know it! What you did was not justified in the least!" Brie screamed out, completely furious, but she wasn't done. "If your plan to gain forgiveness was to turn the situation around and blame me, your plan failed. Goodbye, Nicole." Brie said calmly before she took a deep breath and released herself from Nikki's grasp.

"Please, Brie! Just hear me out! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I need you!" Nikki shouted at her desperately, to no avail. Brie kept walking. Nikki covered her face in her hands and leaned into the closest wall. She slid down and sobbed into her hands.

…

Paige continued wandering the dimly lit alleys of the backstage area while still dressed in her wrestling attire. She wanted to take some time to just clear her head and think. She walked at a fairly normal pace, her arms crossed over her chest, but from time to time she would break out in a tiny skip without even noticing. And when she did, she would abruptly stop and force herself to walk normally. She had no idea what was wrong with herself. She turned corner after familiar corner again and again. How long had she been walking? Minutes? Hours, maybe? AJ was probably wondering where she was. Paige decided to ignore her for now. She had nowhere in mind to go she just kept going, one foot after another. One eerie corner, however, led her to the front of the superstar locker room. It was the end of the show now so she'd figured a lot of the guys were getting ready to leave now. No way to get past this way anyways; it was a dead end. Paige turned around and walked back the way she came from. Not a few steps further before she began to hear voices coming her way. Very familiar voices, actually.

"The look on his face was priceless, Rome! Haha! Tell ya' what, after we clean up, let's go for a round of beers on me!" A gruff voice sounded.

"Sounds like a plan." A deep voice, with a hint of a smile, responded back.

Paige's breath caught in her throat as she quickened her pace, hoping to get out of the way before either of the two coming could see her.

"Yo, Vampire! What are ya' doin' here?"

Shit.

Paige grimaced before turning around.

"Oh, nothing. Just walking around, you know. Not really in the mood to go find AJ."

Dean chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

"Ah. Even you get tired of the freakshow."

"You're one to talk, Ambrose." Paige rolled her eyes but she smiled when she noticed Roman laughing along. Paige caught herself and immediately wiped the smile from her face. Roman noticed. He raised an eyebrow slightly but decided not to call attention to it.

"Well, I should get going. AJ will freak. Again." Paige said quickly. Both men nodded in complete understanding.

"Bye," Paige said quickly before rushing past them.

"Wait up. We're going out for some drinks tonight. Rumor has it you're a heavy drinker. Think you can hang with us tonight?" Roman called after her in a teasing voice, no doubt a smirk was on its way.

Paige turned around but kept walking backwards. She titled her head as if contemplating the offer but she shook her head.

"It's tempting, it really is. But, I'm gonna have to pass." With that, Paige gave small wave and walked away hurriedly.

"Yeah sure, invite people when it ain't even you paying for drinks," Dean punched Roman's arm and stuck his tongue out at him.

"C'mon. Least we could do after I knocked her over and you so rudely left when she was down." Roman chuckled.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Dean wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulders and he led them both into the locker rooms to change.

A few paces after leaving, Paige found herself bouncing forward into a skip.

"No! No! No!" she stomped both of her feet and then froze in her spot. She glared down at her feet. Looking up, she saw the Diva's locker room in the distance. Paige smashed through the door and began to dress rapidly; she needed to get out of here. Fast.

"You noticed that, right 'Mina?" Naomi asked, looking up at Tamina after just witnessing what Paige just did.

"Yes." The stoic samoan replied, eyeing the locker room door where Paige had retreated to.

"What do you think's goin' on?" Naomi questioned.

"She's distracted." Tamina responded matter of factly.

"Yeah. I wonder why." Naomi commented.

"Doesn't matter." Tamina answered back.

"You're right, it doesn't. What matters is that the division is splitting up into different teams and they're all going after each other." Tamina nodded at Naomi's words before she continued.

"What matters is that while they're all at war, we're sticking together, and we're gonna end up on top when the rest of them are all buried in ashes." Naomi's face stretched into a devious grin. Tamina smirked.

"It all goes down… at Smackdown."


	16. Ch 16- A Storm Is Coming

Enjoy :)

* * *

Cammi and Cassidy pulled into the parking lot of the arena where SmackDown would be held in later that night. Cammi, the designated driver, turned the ignition off and undid her seatbelt with one hand. Returning it back to the wheel, Cammi took in a slow breath and let it out just as slow. Cassidy looked at her with a curious eye, but made no effort to move or to even question it. She knew what was on Cammi's mind. Cassidy reached up to touch her own lip. With a gentle caress of her thumb, circling the the bruised area that looked much better than the previous night, Cassidy slightly cringed at the touch. The injury was still tender. Cammi took notice. Her head snapped in Cassidy's direction, giving her a look that was swirling with a range of different emotions: anger, concern, guilt. Cassidy closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

"Cammi…" Cassidy began. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Cammi responded with an apathetic tone, acting as if she didn't know what her friend was talking about.

"Don't… look at me like that." Cassidy pleaded.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some poor sick little puppy. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Your lip is busted."

"It's not like it hasn't been busted before. We've both gone through worse and you know that."

"Yeah, but when did you ever get injured for being cocky or for me not being there in time when you needed me." There was anger surrounding every word Cammi just said. When she didnt blame Cassidy, she blamed herself. Even when Cassidy was out there making mistakes or overdoing it or something, Cammi figured it was her job to keep her partner, her best firend, safe. She failed to do that the other day.

"Don't go blaming yourself now." Cassidy quickly interjected.

Cammi stayed silent.

"Cam."

"Why didn't you just tag me in?"

"We've been through this before…"

"I just find it funny that you don't want me to treat you like a wounded animal but then you go and treat me like I'm one."

"I didn't say…"

"You didn't have to. I know you think I'm weak…"

"Cam."

"No just stop it! I don't want you to go out there and act like you're some sort of machine that can't get hurt and can't rely on me. I want to be there for you and I can't do that if you treat me- treat me like a child."

"Alright. I won't."Cassidy said simply. Cammi didn't believe her words.

"Cas."

"I won't. I promise. We've made enough of a statement these last few days. We can just take today to scout out other girls and see what they're up to. Okay?" This time, Cassidy words were more genuine. It wade Cammi feel better. Comforted.

"Okay." Cammi smiled at Cassidy, happy that they can still make some sort of impact backstage without putting Cassidy in any immediate harm. For the time being, Cammi just wanted Cassidy to heal up and rest and be ready for when the time came for them to really unleash some havoc on the division. Cassidy undid her seatbelt and opened her door. Both girls got out of the car and brought their luggage with them. They agreed that it would only be in case of an emergency appearance or something they needed to make. Either way, they brought it with them.

Walking past a crowd of fans waiting to see who would come into the area next, Cammi and Cassidy walked their way into the building. Neither one acknowledged the screaming crowd no matter how much both really really wanted to run up to them and embrace them. They knew that showing a soft spot, even to fans, would make them look weak. Not long before entering, both girls were graced with the sound of a very annoyed and extremely ticked off voice.

"Hey! You two! I sure as hell wasn't done talking to you two on Monday!" They heard, reluctant to turn around and face the personification of a headache. Cammi rolled her eyes once she felt a hand roughly grasp at her shoulder. She felt droplets of water drip off of him and cascade onto her arm.

"We were done talking to you. Goodbye." Cassidy turned just as Cammi was spinned to face Seth Rollins. Cassidy cocked her head to the side as she waved a hand in his face.

"Well. Nice lower lip you got there." Seth smiled smugly at Cassidy's injury.

"Nice nose." She retorted, smirking when his smile wiped right off of his face.

"Do you need something? We need to be somewhere." Cammi asked, forcing herself not to smile at Seth's expression the entire time.

"Where you need to be, is anywhere but here. Who the hell gave you the right to be here cause it sure wasn't anyone from the Authority!" Seth screamed.

"We gave ourselves the right. Something I remember you yourself said we should do." Cammi said, remembering the day, a day that seemed like lifetimes ago, when Seth actually showed some compassion for their situation. A day Seth sure as hell wasn't himself.

"Woah, woah. I never told either of you to ruin the show and take away my spotlight."

"Take away your spotlight? Ruin the show? We gave the audience a show they've never seen before. It was way better than any stuck up, sell out bull shit you would've tried shoving down their throats anyways."

"Oh, you really wanna push me like this?" The steel in Seth's voice was dark and menacing, he stared down at Cammi with his enormous, angry, brown eyes.

"Aww, little lap dog gonna do something about it?" Cammi ignored the threatening looks and just pushed and teased even more. Cassidy began to get nervous.

"Yeah, I am."

Cammi chuckled at Seth's reply. Seth, embarassed that he unknowingly admitted he was a lap dog, became even angrier, his reply louder than anything he'd already said.

"I'm not gonna say this again; leave!"

"We're not leaving. We have a deal with the Authority we have to keep." Cammi responded calmly and steadily, no way this douche was gonna break her calm and collected demeanor.

"Like hell you do."

"It's true. But I'm not convinced that that's why you want us to leave so badly. Do you feel threatened that the fans love us more than you?" She teased. Rollins actually laughed. Cammi felt confused, but she didn't show it. Cassidy's heart beat sped up, she didn't like where this was going.

"You two aren't as good as you think you are. Two good matches? Big deal. You two still aren't a match for any of the superstars in this company. And you two are light years below me. You can't touch me. But, it's cute you try to copy my moves."

"You're full of shit." Seth got to her. Her face showed even the slightest bit of anger.

"Am I? Let's see: slingblade, super kick, enziguri, the list goes on and on but it's obvious to anyone with a brain that you're a fan of me whether you want to admit it or not." Now Seth was the one to smugly tease Cammi. Seth kept going.

"What's next? You gonna curb stomp one of these divas into next week? Or hey, why not go crazy and try to Phoenix Splash one of them? Break your neck while you're at it and then maybe you'll finally listen and stay away from this company for a while and-"

Smack!

Cassidy stepped forward to lay a hard slap across Seth's face. This wouldn't be the first time that she's done that, but that didn't stop both Seth and Cammi to be completely stunned. Seth turned to her, fury in his face as his cheek glowed bright red almost immediately. He grasped Cassidy's shoulders with both of his hands and violently shook her.

"Kane gave you two direct orders to stay away indefinitely and I'm gonna make sure that happens one way or another!"

With that, Seth began to pull and drag Cassidy towards the nearest door. All Cammi could do was watch, she was frozen in place as her best friend struggled to squirm her way out of Seth's grasp. Both were now struggling for control.

"Do we have a problem here?" A deep yet silky voice boomed through the hall, frightening and demanding yet warm and protective.

Seth jumped in his spot and immediately let go of Cassidy who crashed through his shoulder to find her place next to Cammi, a front row spot to what was about to go down as a big, muscular Samoan towered over the two toned scumbag.

"I was just leaving." Seth said, the fright cleverly masked by indifference as he stormed his way out of the hallway, but not before sending a glare full of daggers towards the two Divas. Both glared back.

"You two alright?" Roman asked when he knew Seth was gone and in no way returning.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Cassidy sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. Just be glad Dean's not here. Things would've gotten… messy." Roman responded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Speaking of which, I gotta go find the man. Should I expect you two to be sparking some chaos around here again?" Roman asked. Cassidy shook her head.

"Not today. Cammi doesn't want me straining my face too much before it heals. So, we're just spectating today."

"Well, that's good. I guess. I wouldn't let an injury sideline you from something as great as what you're doing but rest is crucial. Don't want that pretty little face of yours getting any more injured." Cassidy blushed at Roman's kind words. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, either way, good luck with whatever tonight. See you around," Roman said as he nodded at both girls and was off.

Cassidy turned towards Cammi, still not having said anything.

"Good thing, he was there." Cammi mumbled, eyes to the ground.

"You know, if you don't want to be treated like a little puppy, then stop freezing up when shit goes down after you run your mouth," Cassidy hastily picked up her bag and walked away towards the Divas' locker rooms. A few moments passed before Cammi did the same. Cammi turned a corner to see Cassidy standing in front of the door, back to her, waiting for her to catch up. Cammi wasn't sure if she waited because she didn't want the others to know they weren't exactly on the same page, or if it may be dangerous for just one of them to walk in against all the others, or if somewhere deep down in all her anger, Cassidy forgave her pretty quickly. Either way, Cammi was grateful. Cammi swung the door open and let Cassidy in first, trailing behind after her. When the door swung shut, time seemed to stop as every single diva in that locker room turned their attention on them.

Cammi and Cassidy stood side by side. No expression. No eye contact. They were experts at this by now. They looked right through everyone as if no one was there. They made no effort to speak and no effort to return any of the scowls that were sent their way. Step after painfully loud step went by as the two made their way to their own lockers, whispers trailing behind them, envious glares aimed at the back of their heads. Even the sweet ray of sunshine that was Emma was rendered silent as she made a hasty effort to look at anywhere but at them. Cammi and Cassidy looked only forward.

Eventually reaching their lockers, a row that cut off their view from the rest of the women, they made no effort to silence the noise from the bangs their bags had made inside. Cassidy peeked from the sides and scanned the room for only a few seconds, making mental notes at everything she saw: The way Nikki was on the complete opposite side of the room from her seemingly inseparable twin sister, the way Cameron, Summer, Eva, and Rosa had come together almost immediately after they thought Cammi and Cassidy weren't paying attention, the way Alicia and Layla were still evidently missing, the way Emma seemed to only be able to look at Brie, and the way Natalya and Naomi traded whispers while a threatening looking Tamina locked eyes with Cassidy if only for one split second, never wavering when she knew Cassidy had noticed.

"You get a good look at all of them?" Cammi murmured as she shut her locker door and leaned back into it, facing Cassidy now.

"Yeah. I think I've got a good clue at what's going on here," Cassidy responded, being equally as quiet so as not to let any of the others hear.

"Trouble?" Cammi questioned curiously.

"Nothing we can't handle."

"And if they decide to do something today? We can't afford to be cocky again."

Cassidy stayed silent for while, running a few different scenarios through her head. Cammi was right. The locker room may be torn right now, but it was all still a numbers game. Cassidy looked up once more. It looked like the beginnings of a civil war. Good.

"What are you thinking?" Cammi whispered, a bit anxious as to what was going on in her head.

"I'm thinking there's about three, maybe four, different groups going on here. Naomi and Tamina are a threat by themselves, Tamina isn't scared or threatened by us at all. And to add to that, they seem to have Natalya on their side. All three have history with the Bellas so I doubt either of them are joining any time soon."

Cammi nodded at this, listening carefully to every detail Cassidy could analyze. She said nothing, waiting for Cassidy to continue.

"Speaking of the Bellas, they're not together, and the only person Brie seems to be on good terms with is Emma based on the fact that Emma can only seem to make eye contact with her. Good chances are the Bellas are torn on what to do, and Brie and Emma are on the same side. Bet you anything it's the peaceful "nice" side that doesn't want any trouble with us. Knowing Nikki, she'll change Brie's mind soon. We should capitalize on this soon."

Cammi nodded again in agreement. Cassidy continued.

"Two of our veterans are gone. No doubt it's because of us. That should send a clear message to the, well, "less defined" foursome joining forces over there. We could take Summer, Eva, Rosa, and Cameron any day without a sweat, but four against two still doesn't sound very good. The numbers will get us eventually. With the warning from Alicia and Layla, you can bet theyre gonna train their asses off for the day they fight us."

"So what you're saying is…"

"We're gonna need some more people if we're gonna make it out on top."

"You're right. One on one or two on two we'd have no problem with any of these, but the odds are stacked at about eight of them willing to take us down, the two of us willing to take them down, and two neutral wrestlers."

Cassidy nodded at Cammi's observation. She was right. Now, it was only a matter of what to do.

Clink!

The door opened wide and shut behind whoever came in. If Cammi and Cassidy thought it was silent when they walked in, the room had become an absolute graveyard now. Cassidy didn't have to look to see who it was when she heard the little hops that this person made. A few heavy steps followed in suit. Of course. How could they forget about them?

"Cammi! Cassidy! How are you guys?" The tiny brunette piped up once she saw them.

"Hey AJ," Cammi responded a lot less enthusiastically than AJ was. "Umm, where's Paige?"

"Oh, she's right over there talking to Emma. NXT girls gotta stick together or something right?" She giggled. Both Cammi and Cassidy looked over to see. Emma and Paige were just simply talking. Paige said something, Emma smiled, it all looked so natural to them. Cassidy narrowed her eyes.

"So what brings you here, AJ?" Cammi asked when she noticed Cassidy eyeing Emma and Paige, hoping that AJ didn't notice as well.

"Not much, just wanted to wish you two luck on your match tonight, hopefully it's as awesome as the match on Monday. Like woah, that was a doozy. I didn't know you two had it in you." AJ patted Cammi's head who slight grimaced but tried to keep a glare from forming on her face. Cassidy's head snapped in AJ's direction.

"What do you mean 'match'?" Cassidy basically demanded, confusion already in her eyes.

"Well, haven't you seen the schedule today? You two against 'opponents of their choosing.' It's really weird, no one ever gets a match like that, but I guess you guys do." AJ smiled a little too innocently.

I guess that explains the glares a bit more and why all the divas were getting ready. They're wondering who we're gonna pick. They're scared. Cammi chuckled.

"Something funny?" AJ cocked her head to the side, still smiling, eyes curious.

"No. We just haven't had a chance to look at the schedule today. This is good news."

"Yeah, maybe they just decided that giving you a time slot to wrestle is better than you hijacking the show. Which, by the way, amazing I must add. You two are really taking power into your own hands and demanding respect and I really love it." AJ said, obviously genuine in her comment. Cammi smiled at her, not a forced smile this time.

"Thank you, it means a lot. Especially coming from a champion like yourself." AJ shrugged happily, loving the admiration in Cammi's voice.

"Well, if you two need opponents tonight, Paige and I are more than happy to give you a rematch. Who knows, maybe you'll even almost pin one of us this time." AJ meant no offense in her comment, but offense was taken. Cassidy glowered.

"As lovely as that sounds, AJ, we want to give a crack at some of the other Divas tonight. I mean pinning the Diva's champ tonight would be an incredible message, but tonight we have something else we want to do. Your title will have to wait." Cassidy sneered making AJ's eyes go wide in her signature stare.

"Like hell, you'd pin me! I'm not gonna let you get a shot at my baby just like that. Not tonight, not any time soon, not ever! Focus on your agenda all you want, I'm staying the Diva's champ and I'm staying at the top of this division. You two will never touch me!" With that, AJ swiftly slapped the closest person to her: Cammi. The blow had made her stumble but she was right back up and lunging at the petite champion. Cassidy caught her arms just in time and AJ skipped right out of the room, smiling angelically as she did so, Paige right on her heels. Cammi slithered out of Cassidy's grasp as best she could without hurting her, but it was too late. By the time Cammi made it outside, Cassidy following right behind her, AJ was gone.

"Ugh!" Cammi groaned as she kicked the door to the locker room.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted," Cassidy muttered.

"Is that why you decided to make her mad right now?" Cammi said curtly, still upset at AJ.

"Yeah. The girl's crazy and she may have been putting up a nice act for a while but she'd sell her own soul before letting anyone touch her title. We can't trust her anymore than we can trust anyone in the room back in there."

"I don't know about that."

"You got someone in mind?"

"Well, the odds are stacked against us, if we're gonna survive out there and do what we came here to do, we're gonna need some help."

"The thing now is who?"

"Well let's look at our options."

"AJ is definitely out and I'm not joining forces with a Bella anytime soon."

"What about Brie?"

"She seems to be playing a peacekeeper for now so let her stay that way. She may even convince a few of the others to back off while we build our own army. And if not that, she'll betray us the second Nikki gets back in her head."

"Good point. Who's left?"

"Cameron, Summer, Eva, Rosa. I don't think they're ready."

"We can make them ready."

"Do we have enough time? The deal was to do it in three weeks and we know the Authority is going along with it if they're letting us go out there tonight."

"Then we're gonna need someone who's proven themselves."

"We're gonna need someone we can convince easily. Someone who knows where we're coming from and someone who knows what it's like being in our position."

The two girls pondered for a while. It didn't take very long for them to reach the same conclusion.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, now let's hurry up and get ready for our match, it should be coming up soon." Cassidy reached for the door, but Cammi put herself in Cassidy's way.

"Nuh, uh. You are not going out there and wrestling, you need to recover."

"I'm fine, I got this."

"You promised." Cammi stared at Cassidy with beckoning eyes, half pleading to just stay back for one day. She tried to reason with Cassidy when it seemed like she wasn't budging. "Look. I'll get ready and I'll go in on a one on one match, it's fine since we get to choose our opponent, right? You need to relax, be on commentary if you have to or if you can, just let me do this."

"I don't know about this, Cammi."

"Let me do this. I can even kill two birds with one stone, let me challenge our 'newest recruit' and I'll convince her to join us when I beat her. Then the world and the locker room back there will know we mean business."

Cassidy pondered for a few moments. Cammi desperately hoped she would approve. Cassidy let out a long sigh before whispering.

"You know they'll panic when we you do this right?" Cassidy asked. Cammi simply nodded.

"Alright, go." Cassidy said in defeat, opening the door for Cammi to go in.

Cammi hopped in place, wanting to cheer but knowing that wasn't a good idea with all the other women wrestlers who could hear them. Cammi hugged Cassidy quickly before going back into the locker room and getting ready for later tonight. Cassidy chuckled softly before going back in herself.

"That girl is gonna end up in a hospital one of these days."

…

Not much time had passed before someone had notified Cammi and Cassidy that their time was almost here. The stagehand looked distraught when they saw that Cassidy wasn't in her gear but both girls dismissed him. They waited behind the curtain for their music to hit, signalling their arrival and signalling the badass match that was going to take place.

"Good luck out there, tonight." Cassidy said to Cammi before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Don't get cocky like I did and get yourself hurt."

"I won't" Cammi smiled.

The small moment was interrupted by the blare of an electric guitar and a set of drums. Badass music for a pair of badass girls. Their theme was fitting. The loud crash of the music drowned out the sound of the roaring crowd that erupted when the two came out. Both girls masked their faces well. No emotion. Nothing could be made out from their expressions except that they were not to messed with. Once they were down the aisle, Cammi climbed the closest steel steps to get up and enter into the ring. Cassidy circled around and made her way towards the time keeper's area. She snatched a microphone from the place and handed it to Cammi, crawling into the ring herself as the music and the crowd died down.

"I'm gonna make this short and sweet because I am not in the mood for talking." Cammi cracked her neck before continuing on, pacing around the ring as she did so.

"Seems like there's a bit of an upset in the Diva's locker room. People aren't so happy we've come here and took what we wanted. Took something that they've patiently waited to get. But, that's okay. They'll learn soon enough that you can't just sit around and wait for handouts. If there's an opportunity, you gotta take it, and that's exactly what we came out here to do." Cheers and applause from the audience sounded. Cammi waited for it to die down before speaking again.

"There's a civil war coming and we welcome it with open arms. Now, we're here because we've been granted some time to fight an opponent of our choosing. Well, we've chosen. And tonight you'll all see why when the war begins, we'll be the ones who will be left standing. So, come on out…"

Everyone was hanging on to Cammi's words. From the audience who were relentlessly waiting for chaos to unfold, to the Authority overseeing the wrestlers they've taken a particular interest in, to a few of the superstars who wanted to see what was going on, to the many Divas who dreaded hearing their name called. When the "lucky" little lady was called, relief flooded through the chest of almost every woman there. The woman got up from her seat on her bench, all eyes on her. Many looked at her with pity, some with contempt. She got up, head held high, not willing to let a few stares get her down, she was determined as ever. Opening the locker room door, she heard a voice wish her good luck before she thanked it and sprinted towards the ring.

"Good luck, Emma."


	17. Ch 17- SmackDown

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the small delay. I'm gonna be updating every Tuesday now so enjoy! :)

* * *

Emma's music definitely got a reaction from the crowd, though it wasn't a reaction most wrestlers yearned to hear. From groans of disappointment, to confused stares, to utter silence from many people losing interest, there was no doubt that this decision was unexpected. In fact, it caught most people off guard, especially Emma herself. Ignoring the the unanimous negative reaction from the crowd, Emma danced her way down the aisle, arms flailing from side to side and head held just as high as when her name was called. All the while, however, she pondered why on earth two of the most feared divas in the division had called on her. With each theory and scenario, she kept drawing a blank. No matter. She was called out and she was ready. Emma climbed up the stairs while locking her own blue eyes with Cammi's determined brown ones. Cammi's stare never wavered even when Emma's eyes dropped as she climbed into the ring. Emma took a deep breath as the lights went back to normal and the crowd settled back in their seats. She stole a side glance at Cassidy who was making her way towards the commentators' table. As soon as Cassidy had adjusted a headset onto her wavy blonde hair, Emma focused her attention back into the ring where Cammi's gaze still locked onto her, a small smile gracing her delicate face. Emma hesitated before returning an awkward smile of her own.

"You ready?" Cammi asked softly but loud enough for Emma to hear. Emma nodded her head and both girls took a fighting stance- feet apart and ready to lunge, arms up and ready to grapple. It took only the sound of the bell for them to rocket at each other.

The two women spent a good minute or two grappling with each other. Arms wrapped around each other's necks, waists, abdomen, whatever the two wrestlers could hang onto. Both Emma and Cammi spent what felt like a decade to them trying to reverse the other's moves and counter every movement when, at last, Cammi had become victorious in dominance, holding Emma in an abdominal stretch. Emma cried out in pain but was no where near giving up any time soon. A few painful seconds longer passed by before Cammi let go of the hold altogether and maneuvered herself behind Emma, barely getting her to her feet before ramming her into the turnbuckle. Emma's head bounced off the corner with great speed and force. Then again. And again. Once satisfied with the amount of times she could plow Emma's head into the hard edged surface, Cammi took a step back, allowing her opponent to droop and dangle on the ropes. Emma had barely taken a chance to try and get up before Cammi was on her again, ramming and ramming her shoulder into Emma's stomach, sending the blonde Australian further into the corner than she already was. With every smash, Emma coughed out a ragged breath. She gagged and choked and almost fell onto her knees if Cammi did not stop her. Instead, Cammi pushed her into an upright position, grabbed into her neck, jumped, and planted her feet on Emma's belly. The monkey flip sent Emma flying over Cammi and crashing onto her back on the other side of the ring. The pain from the impact caused Emma jolt upright into a seated position, face full of pain, arms grasping at her lower back. Cammi capitalized. Running to the ropes, Cammi rebounded to deliver a low dropkick to the seated woman that sent her flying backwards, sending her hair astray and her head crashing back into the mat. Cammi covered right away.

1…

Kickout!

Cammi knew that if she stopped now, Emma would get an opportunity to catch her breath. She needed to capitalize on opportunity, and right now, that opportunity called on getting Emma to her feet and running her ragged. If she ran out of steam, Cammi could pin her easily. Cammi had barely gotten Emma to her feet before whipping her into the ropes. Bouncing back, Emma ran into a hard and solid shoulder block, slamming her right into the ground in a second. No time to react before her feet were hooked and shoulders pinned to the mat. The ref began the count.

1…

Kickout!

Cammi began to get a little frustrated now, not that she was showing it, though. Emma certainly looked tired but, by the look of her kickouts, was no where near done trying. She just kept going. It would've brought a smile to Cammi's face had she not been full of adrenaline and focused on winning. No time to lose now. Cammi got Emma up and tried her plan of attack again: letting her run out of steam. Cammi threw Emma to the ropes but Emma somehow managed to reverse it, sending Cammi into the ropes herself. Cammi bounced. Emma attempted a clothesline, but Cammi was fast. She ducked right under Emma's arm and ricocheted off of the opposite set of ropes. The momentum was enough to allow Cammi to leapfrog over Emma, who ran at her full speed. Both girls rebounded off of their own ropes and were sent back into the middle of the ring, but it was Emma, who threw herself at Cammi in a last ditch effort in a low crossbody, who came out on top. The force of Emma flinging herself onto the tiny brunette caused both girls to come crashing down. With Cammi's shoulders down and Emma clearly on top, the ref began to count.

1…

Reversal!

Cammi maneuvered herself so that she and Emma completely switched places. The ref began to count.

1…

Reversal!

Emma did the same thing. The ref slapped his hand on the mat,

1…

Kickout!

Both girls scrambled to get up and land a blow before the other, however, both girls had the exact same thought and, amazingly, timing. They had the same exact thought and instinct- deliver a drop kick. However, since both had the same idea, both caught only air and landed on the ground. With Cammi's energy never fading and Emma's steam coming from an apparent adrenaline rush, both managed to kip up and face each other. The audience applauded the wonderful sequence, many pleasantly surprised at what Emma could do. And this was only the beginning. Cammi smirked at Emma, now heavily breathing in her corner but still locking eyes with her challenger. Cammi was amazed. It was incredible for her to think that the timid and kind woman who she and Cassidy had befriended on their first day was standing right there. That the girl who could barely look some of the other Divas in the locker room had absolutely no trace of fear in her eye despite the circumstance she was in. The same woman who played with bubbles and danced around like no one was looking made no effort to back down. That just went to show that when she was backed into a corner, she would stand her ground. Emma truly was a fighter.

"Are you ready?" The referee asked both women. When each nodded their heads, the match continued just as it started- with grappling. The only difference was, Emma was in control now. Emma got a hold of Cammi's arm and twisted. Cammi yelped out in pain but Emma kept going. She dragged and yanked and jerked at Cammi's arm. Thinking quickly, Cammi flipped and kipped up, emulating what she saw many other wrestlers do to get out of this position. It worked. Now Cammi was in control as she freed her arm from its precarious position and put Emma in one of her own, finishing by arm dragging her halfway across the ring. Both Divas wasted no time before running at each other full speed, but it was Emma who managed to lift her leg up and smash a big boot right into Cammi's face. Cammi collapsed in place. Emma went for the pin. Hooking the legs, the ref began to count.

1…

Kickout!

Emma wasted no time. She was gonna give Cammi a little taste of her own medicine: no time at all to breath. Emma went at her with a flurry of chops, punches, and kicks, eventually making her way to a corner where she continued to chop, punch, and kick until Cammi was soundly seated and slumped down on the bottom rope. Emma backed up, flailing her arms and kicking up her legs in her signature dance before diving in for her Emma-mite Sandwich. Last second, though, Cammi had climbed up onto the turnbuckles, sending Emma facefirst into the mat below. The face plant had enough force for Emma to bounce right back up into a kneeled over position. She stumbled over to the ropes and tried to get herself up. That's when Cammi somersaulted over Emma's depreciated form to Sunset Flip her into a cover.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Emma managed to kick out but she was still disoriented from the blow. Cammi exploited this and climbed swiftly up the ropes, trying to end things quickly. She almost effortlessly leaped up to the top rope and braced herself for her finishing maneuver, a shooting star press. It took a bit to steady herself as Cammi herself was still a bit dizzy from the big boot that Emma landed right on her jaw. This hesitation was enough time to give Emma the chance to get to her feet and grab Cammi's hair. With one quick tug, Cammi was flipped over and sent crashing to the floor below. The pain shot up her lower back and jolted her into a seated position. She couldn't do much more before she felt two boots crash onto her chest and felt her own two be hooked for a pin.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Emma breathed heavily as she stared down at her opponent, breathing heavily herself as well. Emma was running out of energy and she knew it. By the looks of it, so was Cammi. Emma staggered back to her feet, exhausted from the match they were putting on and pulled Cammi up by her hair. She sent the red streaked brunette to the ropes with a light push, not enough force to have her rebound or anything. With Cammi now slumped, back to the ropes she was just flung to, Emma did the only thing she could think of; she put Cammi in the Dilemma. Climbing through the ropes and to the outside of the ring, Emma hooked her legs around Cammi's arms and her arms around Cammi's legs, successfully hanging them both by the ropes. Emma swung as best she could to try and tire Cammi out more than she already was. Cammi made little noise. Emma thought she was just tiring her out. Emma though she had her. She was wrong. Emma had overlooked the fact that Cammi was extremely flexible. Although it did hurt to be suspended in the air like that with little support, Cammi was strong and not being stretched out nearly as much as Emma thought she would be. Cammi took the time to breath. Emma broke the hold when the referee counted to four. With the energy she got back in those four short seconds, Cammi leaped up over the ropes and bulldogged her into the hard white apron below. The crowd visibly cringed in unison, a "Holy Shit" chant beginning to sound. Emma completely crumpled after being planted into the mat, landing on the cold floor on the outside. Cammi, exhausted, was not willing to let go of this opportunity no matter how tired she was. She leaped up to the closest top turnbuckle, though noticeably not as effortless as usual. She turned her back to Emma and squatted, bracing her legs for the next move. Cameras began to flash, the audience began to stand up from their seats. Cammi stole one last small glance at Emma to make sure she hadn't moved from her place. Her dead weight was still in place. Cammi braced herself and leaped, flipping in midair to perform a moonsault to Emma on the outside. What seemed like millions of cameras flashed as she flew through the air and smashed right onto poor Emma below. The force was enough to make Cammi bounce up into the air again and land to the side of Emma, clutching her abdomen from the pain of the impact. At this point, the "This is Awesome" chants had begun and kept getting louder and louder when Cammi finally stood up to scrape a barely conscious Emma off the floor and drag her to the ring right in time for the referee to get to a nine count. Cammi, moving slowly, rolled Emma over and only laid on top of her, too exhausted to forcibly pin or hook the legs or to even open her own eyes. Why bother? she thought, it's not like she's getting up from that. She's done. The referee began to count.

1…

2…

Kickout!

Cammi's eyes popped right open, the face of absolute shock and awe crashing onto her face, there was no way to hide this emotion no matter how hard she tried. At the two and three quarter count, when Emma on slightly but surely lifted her shoulder from the mat, the arena went wild, crying out in an array of different chants from "Holy Shit!" to "This is Awesome!" to "Emma!" to "That was three!" The shock of it all had even managed to get Cassidy up from where she sat and go completely silent from her seat at commentary despite being anything but during the whole match.

"Her resilience and determination is absolutely astounding!" Michael Cole commented on the match.

"I'd hate to admit it, but Cammi might just have a run for her money!" JBL chuckled before he continued. "Look she's even got you all worried!" JBL pointed toward Cassidy who was now getting over her initial suprise and now slowly settling back into her chair.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Cassidy brushed him off. "As a matter of fact, JBL, I'm impressed. There's a reason Cammi and I picked her; she's no stranger to wrestling, she's been brought up from NXT and proven time and time again that she's more than just an underdog. She can hang with the rest it's just a matter of her not being held back by the people in charge and her not holding herself back. Push her into a corner, and she'll come out scratching."

"Seems like you know more about her than the rest of the WWE universe, Cassidy." Michael noted.

"Well, we've been in her place, nothing much more to it than that." Cassidy answered bacl simply.

"Seems like your theory is right, but by what we've seen tonight, Cammi might be in trouble." he observed.

"Emma's far exceeded expectation, I'll give you that. She's not going down without a fight, but Cammi's got this. In the end, we'll always come out on top. See, look at that. My girl has this!" Cassidy began to cheer smugly for her partner as Cammi was now wearing down Emma with a chin lock. Both girls were regaining their breath but Emma was still in a terrible position.

Cammi slowly stood up, the audience clapping to help give Emma strength, and flipped Emma over. She waited for Emma to slowly get to her feet before she hopped up on to the top rope and tried to deliver a missile drop kick. Emma moved out of the way just in time, side stepping so Cammi could only hit thin air. Emma moved quickly now, taking the opportunity to grab a hold of Cammi's legs, catapult her and transition into the Emma Lock. Emma screamed as she bridged and held on tight, Cammi screamed out of pain and panic. The crowd cheered but the lock was short lived as Cammi had enough strength to drag herself a few inches, getting Emma off balance and making her drop the hold she had on her legs. With her legs now free, Cammi sweeped Emma off of hers, finally getting Emma to break the entire hold. Emma wouldnt be on the ground for long. Cammi ran at the ropes, coming back to kick a now upright Emma in the face. Emma stumbled but wasn't completely down. That was until, Cammi speared her. Emma went down with an audible oomph! The breath escaped her body as she was slammed down. Cammi hovered over her, pinning Emma's shoulders down with both hands and mounting her abdomen to be absolutely positive she didn't kick out this time. The ref slapped his hand against the mat to count.

1…

2…

3!

The bell rang as Cammi scrambled to get off of Emma, finally getting up so the referee could raise her hand. Cassidy threw her headset to the side without so much as a goodbye to the others at the table and rushed into the ring, crashing into Cammi with a huge hug and swinging her around. They both glanced at Emma, still laying on the ground, breathing heavily, face weary. Cassidy walked over to the edge of the ring, demanding a mic. Once one was placed in her hand, she walked back up and both she and Cammi helped Emma up. Emma clutched at her abdomen with one arm, her back with the other, but she stood on her own two feet without assistance. Cammi and Cassidy stepped to stand side by side right in front of her.

"That was an impressive performance, Emma. I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'm impressed." Cassidy spoke into the mic, getting a positive reaction from the crowd- applause, cheers, etc. Emma looked around, wearily smiling as she took in the feedback from the crowd that she's always dreamed of. An "Emma" chant began. Cassidy let Emma soak it all in for a few seconds before she signalled for the crowd to die down.

"How do you feel?" Cassidy asked her, passing along the mic to get her response.

"Absolutely incredible" was the only answer Emma could breath out with a ragged, exhausted breath. Cassidy smiled at her. Emma was glowing with pride even though she had just been beaten.

"That's great to hear. Cammi and I- we knew how hard you could work. We knew how you'd come out fighting if you were just put in the right circumstance. We were given the opportunity tonight to pick an opponent and we chose you. You know what that says about you? Or us?"

Emma shook her head.

"It says we have faith in you. We have faith that when you come out here and take an opportunity for yourself like you did tonight, you'd come out looking strong and fighting til the bitter end. It means we have faith that you could one day be a champion."

Emma look stunned at Cassidy's words. She didn't know what to say. But, she was touched by this. Cammi took the mic from Cassidy, now ready to talk as she had finally regained her breath.

"We've been in your position, Emma. We've been back there and told to hold back, making others look good while we unfortunately had to bite their dust. We know better than anyone else here just how it feels to watch everyone achieve great things and just sit back and have to watch ourselves go further and further down the ladder of Divas. And that's why we have to help eachother."

At this point, Emma's eyes began to water. Her eyes looked down at her feet. She nodded in agreement. Despite no longer keeping eye contact with her, she kept listening to what Cammi had to say.

"We chose you out here so you could show everyone exactly what you're made of: show the wrestlers back there that you aren't some delicate little flower they can just stomp all over, show the higher ups of this business that you're one they should be investing in, and most of all show the WWE Universe that you are one they should've been cheering this whole time. And now that you've done just that, we want you to keep doing it."

Emma's head snapped up to look Cammi in the eyes. Her glossy blue eyes scanned Cammi's determined brown eyes in slight surprise; she knew where this was going.

"You've probably noticed all the tension in the Diva's locker room."

Emma nodded.

"Then you know that there's gonna be an all out war soon."

Emma nodded again.

"And we want your help."

Emma's eyes looked back down at her feet, pondering what to do and what to say.

"Before you give us an answer, we want you to hear us out." Cassidy took the mic, knowing Emma was confused on what to do. Emma looked at her and mouthed an "Okay." Cassidy began.

"Honestly, it's really simple what we want. We want to turn this division upside down and give opportunity to those who truly deserve it. And those who deserve it, start with us. WE don't want you to fade to the back and dissapear in all the chaos when hell breaks loose. No. We want you to be part of our front line, soldier. WE're about to enter a battle tht we won't stand a chance to win unless we fight together. So… what do you say? Team up with Cammi and me and one day very very soon, we'll end up on top just like we rightfully deserved from the start. The choice is yours." With that, Cassidy gave the mic to Emma, who's eyes were clouded with confliction, so she can respond when she was ready.

Emma's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls standing before her. On one hand, Emma had hoped that she could stay out of all this chaos, she'd thought that nothing good would come out of everyone turning their backs on each other. This was a sport where all the women should be standing together and backing each other up not tearing each other down. But on the other hand, this was never the case. Not when she first got here. Not when she was deemed an enhancement talent. Not even now that Nikki Bella had fired shots to declare war on Cammi and Cassidy for the so called sake of the division. No, she only cared about what herself. No one had ever cared about the company was doing to Emma. No one until now. Cammi and Cassidy were standing there giving her an opportunity that was being offered to no one else but her. They genuinely cared. They really wanted justice to be served, even if they had to take it by force. Is this the only justice I'll ever get? Emma pondered to herself. She wondered just how long everyone had been watching her standing here thinking. It seemed like hours. Emma let out a slow breath and grasped the microphone tighter, hoping she didn't regret this reply. Emma looked up at Cammi and Cassidy, all eyes on her, and spoke into the mic.

"Alright," she nodded her head and stretched out her hand, "you have yourself a new soldier."

The crowd cheered wildly, erupting in a "Yes" chant. Things were definitly heating up for the Diva's division. Cammi and Cassidy shook Emma's hand before both girls went on either side of her, took an arms, and raised their hands up, enveloping themselves in the audience's reaction.

...

In the Diva's locker room, everyone was silently watching what had just happened. From the match to the Emma joining Cammi and Cassidy, the reaction differed from face to face. Nikki glared at the TV in disgust as she thought about the fact that Cammi and Cassidy were now recruiting. The war was just getting even more imminent and they were already prepearing. This just made Nikki angrier and angrier the more she thought about it. She rolled her eyes before getting up and stomping away to her locker. Brie's eyes followed Nikki the entire time, a worried expression on her face. Whether she was worried about what Emma had gotten herself into or what Nicole was now having to face, she wasn't sure. Maybe both? Either way she couldn't help the sick feeling she was getting in her stomach. A deep long sigh broke the silence of the room.

"Oh, Emma." Paige breathed out, a bit dissapointed that one of her only friends here had actually chosen to fight in this Diva War that Paige wanted no part of. Despite her disapointment, she couldn't feel a bit worried for her as well. AJ caught this as well and glared at Paige.

"Can I speak to you? Outside?" AJ forced the words out of clenched teeth, trying very hard not to explode right in front of everyone else. Paige got up without a word and pushed the door open, AJ trailing along, venom falling out of every word as soon as the door shut open.

"What are you doing, Paige? I told you we're not getting involved in this. You feeling sympathy for Blondie there is just gonna get you involved in this. And if you get involved I get involved! WE are not getting involved!" AJ practically screamed. Paige wanted despearately to scream back but she wasn't gonna lose her cool that easily, especially not after seeing Emma pretty much fall into the hands of evil.

"I'm not getting involved. I'm just disappointed in her. I didn't expect her to just fall into their side so fast."

"Well get over it. If you keep feeling like this, it's only a matter of time before you get fed up and start a fight too and I do not want to put my baby anywhere near the line of danger. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now, I apologize for being so.. you know. This title makes me do things sometimes."

Paige nodded and then went back inside. She noticed three of the Divas were noticeably missing. Paige didn't think much of it before returning to her own locker.

…

Emma, Cammi, and Cassidy helped each other up the ramp and into the backstage area. At this point, Emma and Cammi were finally feeling the full soreness of the impact of the match they just endured. Emma held her abdomen. Cammi clutched at her back. Cassidy looked on almost laughing at how funny they looked falling over eachother.

"What's so funny?" Cammi asked, hanging onto Emma as if her life depended it on it.

"Nothing, you two just look adorable hanging on each other like that. Here, just sit down and I'll go get some ice for you two." Cassidy said, helping them sit on a black crate in the middle of the hall before taking off in the direction of the infirmary.

"Well, she's certainly faster than the speed we were going at." Emma commented after noticing Cassidy was already gone. Cammi giggled.

"Damn right. I think snails are beating us there." She threw her head back before adding, "Man, you lock hard when you submit someone," she rubbed at her lower back again remembering how much she'd been stretched and pulled even for one as flexible as she was. Emma smiled.

"Yeah well, your spears aren't one to be taken lightly either." Emma rubbed at her abs. Both girls flinched just remembering it.

"But you put up one hell of a fight," Cammi smiled at the Australian genuinely through the pain.

"Ha. Well I guess I should say thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me. I didn't know why you called me out when you did, but now that I know what you guys want to do with this business, I just, I don't know, just thank you for letting me be a part of it."

"No… no we should thank you for always giving it your all, especially tonight. I know we wouldn't have been able to do any of this if you didn't inspire us to get here in the first place."

"Aww!" Emma giggled and outstretched her arms as much as she could. Cammi rolled her eyes playfully but made no eefort to stop herseld for going in for the hug. The sound of heavy steps made them both look up.

"Oh, sorry to interupt this little love fest here." The scruffy, unshaven man waved his finger up and down at them with a slight smirk on his face. Cammi giggled.

"I take it you saw the match, Dean?"

"Damn right I did. Amazing as usual and I gotta say I didn't know you had it in ya', Emma." Dean said, impressed, as he nodded at Emma.

"Oh, thank you, Dean." Emma blushed.

"Well, I can't stay for too long; I'm up next. You know, got some assholes to crush."

"Like always." Cammi laughed.

"Damn straight. So, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Blondie. These chicks are hardcore and driving a bargain with the Authority of all people," Dean made a disgusted face when he said 'Authority' and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know. And I'm willing to stick with them til the end. It'll be worth it, but thank you once again, Dean. I appreciate it." Emma smiled up at Dean, who smiled back with a goofy smile of his own. Ambrose's music hit and all three looked toward the arena, whose loud cheers were now echoing down the hall.

"Gotta' go! See you two around!" Dean yelled out before running off towards the ring. Both girls laughed.

"Dummy." "Idiot." They said at the same time and began to laugh even more. Emma clutched at her abs even tighter, it was hurting even more with every chuckle.

"Man, where's Cassidy. Should've been here by now." Emma nodded.

Just then, they heard a loud crash coming from down the hall, the hall that Cassidy had gone down to get some ice.

"Cassidy? Are you alright?!" Cammi called out, urgency in her voice. Cassidy screamed.

"Get off of me! Get off of me! Let me go!"

Cammi and Emma jumped off the crate they were on and ran as fast as they could to where Cassidy's screams came from, supporting each other the whole way. They turned a corner only to meet the end of a table as Naomi threw them over it and the end of Tamina's hard boot to the face of both girls. Cammi and Emma were out immediately. Cassidy struggled as she was still trying to get out of Natalya's sharpshooter, but it seemed like Nattie wasn't budging. Cassidy pushed up with her arms and attempted to crawl to Emma and Cammi. She didn't get far before Tamina hit her with a superkick as well. Cassidy was out. Natalya let go and Naomi celebrated while a stoic Tamina looked on. All the while, the cameras were rolling, capturing what was happening and undoubtedly gonna be displayed to the audience later that night.

"Did you get all that?" Naomi demanded from the cameraman. She waited for a node before she celebrated some more.

"Looks like these three aren't all they're cut out to be. We the real ones who should be on top, not them." Naomi declared before signalling for the other two to leave. Nattie followed. Tamina glared down at the three and shook her head. Turning to yell into the camera before following the other two out.

"Let it be known that we fired the first shots and _we_ are gonna end this war before it even begins."


End file.
